


The Elostirion Stone

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant - mostly, Events in Hobbit and LOTR Mentioned, F/M, My Own Gap-Filler in the Lives of the Mirkwood Family, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: Four sisters under a curse put on them by Saruman the White travel the land looking for a special stone that will break the curse of the Istari Maia.They make their way to Lady Galadriel who sends them to King Thranduil knowing that only in his Kingdom will the Ellyth find the answers they seek.But the sisters are keeping a secret that could complicate their search and falling for the handsome king could very well condemn them to an eternity under the very curse they are seeking to escape from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Third Age 950**

Saira and her three sisters had been traveling for months and still had not found what they sought for. They had been told of a powerful stone that would cure the affliction they shared. Ever since they had run afoul of the wizard, Curunír, she and her sisters had been trying to find their way through the world. Sometimes with disastrous results.

 

Part of the problem was their resemblance to one another. They all shared the same face and form, but while Saira had black hair and green eyes, her sister, Eniar had blonde hair and grey eyes, Amarthan had red hair and blue eyes and Túel had brown hair and eyes. And though they had this difference, the fact that their face and bodies were so similar, it unsettled people and whispers would immediately begin that they were witches.

 

And as soon as “Witch” was said in fearful whispers then the hostility would begin. They had been driven out of one village after another and they’d had to learn to live rough, out in the open, fending for themselves, and it was something none of them had any knowledge how to do. The only time they’d ever traveled for any distance was several centuries ago when they’d followed Lord Elrond from Harlindon to the Valley of Imladris.

 

The only one who seemed game to learn was Túel and she proved very good at it. Her sisters soon learned to rely on her instincts out in the wild, for Túel’s senses were uncanny. Saira wasn’t under any illusions that had it been left up to her, Túel would have left them to fend for themselves. It really wasn’t her fault. Hers was just a solitary personality and she wasn’t very good at socializing, even with her sisters.

 

But it wasn’t up to her, it was up to Saira and she had decided they must stay together to break the curse they were under. They shared the curse and they had to be together to undo the curse. It would be foolish to separate for any length of time, regardless of how Túel felt about the matter. But Saira was probably doing her sister a disservice, for Túel had never said nor gave any indication that she would leave her sisters to fend for themselves. She always brought enough for them. Whether it was food, water or firewood.

 

Saira was also under no illusions that her sisters blamed her for the fix they found themselves in and she couldn’t fault them for it. It had been she who had angered the wizard, Curunír, when they had run into him in Imladris. For an Istari he was awfully touchy, Saira thought sourly. He had told them that they could undo the curse when they found a very special stone that held the power to break it.

 

But he warned them that they all had to _want_ the curse to be broken or they would be cursed forevermore. He also said they all had to love one another and wish the best for one another, and then he had left the Valley without giving them a clue as to where to look for this stone or what it looked like.

 

They had gone to Lord Elrond to see if he could shed some light on the riddle for them and he’d been frankly appalled at Curunír’s actions. But being offended and knowing how to assist them were two different things and while he sympathized with them there was nothing he could do to help them. He had never heard of a stone that had such qualities as those described, nor where they should look to find it. In short, he hadn’t been much help at all. So the sisters had left the home they’d come to depend upon as their last refuge and began a trek across Eriador to the area that had once been known as Eregion to seek out this mysterious stone.

 

It was while they were traveling together that they’d learned how hard it was to get along. The four had distinct talents and temperaments and while they should have been able to work in conjunction with each other, they were finding it a trial. And being chased out of every civilized Village they came across didn’t help their situation. They’d had no idea elves were regarded with such suspicion by humans, but they rather suspected it was their appearance under the curse that was to blame. At this rate they’d be lucky to survive, let alone find the stone they were seeking.

 

They had thought to take a chance on entering Hadhodrond, for surely the dwarves would know of such a stone. Stone was the dwarves forte, afterall. But Hadhodrond had been a bust. The dwarves there didn’t know of any stone that had the properties they sought. But they had given them free rein to ask about, but they had run afoul a band of orcs. They had barely made it out of there with their lives and had informed the dwarves there of what had befallen them. They weren’t sure they were believed but were glad to be quit of the place. Except now they were on the other side of the Misty Mountains and there was no way they could go back the way they had come. Perhaps they could go South and ask the Lady of Light? Surely she would know something they could use to seek the stone that would break their curse.

 

So they had decided to make their way South and the going was much easier than it had been in Eriador. For one thing, the Rhovanion didn’t have mannish villages here to chase them away. Secondly, they’d made a raft and followed the Great River of the Wilderland, which was the Anduin, Southwards, so they traveled at a much greater pace than they had on foot. From the maps they’d studied in Imladris, the sisters knew it would eventually bring them to the borders of Lothlórien.

 

They hadn’t thought to ask for a letter of introduction from Lord Elrond before they left, thinking they would return to Imladris if their trip to Hadhodrond turned up nothing. The last thing they thought would happen is they would be chased through the mountain by a band of angry orcs. There was nothing for it now but to keep trudging along. Oh well! The best laid plans often go awry and theirs had certainly had gone Sideways to Sunnendei!

 

So they decided, or rather Saira decided, they would all just keep to their course and follow the river. It was perfect. They had water and Túel could fish for them. She didn’t know how, but the others were convinced she could figure it out. She had figured out how to make the raft they were using to navigate the river, after all. It was within her scope, though she might have to confer with Saira from time to time. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes Túel needed Saira and had learned to make use of her when she needed to.

 

Unfortunately, there were also times Túel felt they didn’t need Eniar and Amarthan. Thought of them as dead weight and had said so. Tact was never going to be part of Túel’s character, but Saira had told her sister that the whole notion was preposterous and she wouldn’t entertain it. And it wasn’t that Eniar and Amarthan were unwilling, they just had limited abilities.

 

Luckily Túel wouldn’t defy her. They had all agreed she’d be the one to lead them, as that was her forte. It wasn’t a matter of pride, it was just how it had to be for now. Until the curse was lifted. And they all wanted the curse lifted, which was good. That was part of the stipulation to break the curse. 

 

Saira really hoped they continued to want it. She would hate for any of them to become accustomed to living their lives with the curse. If they became complacent they would be stuck like this forever. And Saira feared the longer they were stuck the more comfortable they would become living with the curse. There could come a day when one or more of them would decide they could live just fine with the curse. That didn’t bear thinking of. And all it would take would be one of them to be unsure she wanted it broken. Just one.

 

They had been traveling for several days when they saw the forest up ahead. They had seen the great forest to their left, across the river. Eryn Galen. Greenwood the Great. The Woodland Realm of King Thranduil. But Saira hadn’t thought to seek his counsel. He was known to be a bit of a homebody and rarely emerged from his Halls. Saira didn’t think he’d be able to help, but one never knew. King Thranduil was _old._ Born in the First Age, old. For all she knew he could very well know exactly what they were seeking. But then again, so would Lady Galadriel. She was even more ancient than he was. Surely she would know. All knew she was very wise.

 

Saira and her sisters weren’t exactly young, themselves. Born in the second age, they’d still been relatively sheltered for most of their lives. It wasn’t until Lord Elrond had left Harlindon, where they’d been born, to go and settle the Valley of Imladris and found the Last Homely House. They had gone with their Uncle, Erestor, the very last of their kin on these shores and he had made it his mission in life to guard and shelter them. Erestor was the younger brother of their grandfather and as the last of their kin would be their guardian until they wed.

 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been there when Saruman had found them alone in the library and had proceeded to brow beat them. Saira hadn’t stood for that and because she had stood up to him and rudely told him to confer with Lord Elrond if he didn’t like how she ran the library, the sisters would never have found themselves in this fix. Erestor had been heartbroken when he saw them after the wizard had finished with them. He had insisted upon joining them in search of the stone, but they had decided they couldn’t do that to him. While a very capable ellon, it was unfair to separate him from his scrolls, the true love of his life. So they had left Imladris in the early hours before any could accost and talk them out of their decision to set out on their own.

 

Now they were coming up to the forest, that they knew from the maps in Imladris, where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn ruled. They went to shore and entered the forest, marvelling at the beauty of the trees here, their sinda blood appreciating the peace and beauty of the place. And it wasn’t long before those of the Galadhrim stopped and confronted them. But, rather than bar their way, they escorted them to the Lady, herself, as she had perceived their plight as soon as they entered her borders and had instructed her Galadhrim to bring them to her.

 

So it was the Galadhrim led them through the forest and Saira perceived that there was an enchantment upon the land here and had the Lady not wished to see them they would have probably wandered around endlessly without ever getting any closer to seeing her. Luckily, they seemed to have piqued her curiosity and she was willing to see them.

 

Then they were into the city of Caras Galadhon and the sisters were duly impressed. Completely different than Imladris, it felt enchanted and enchanting all at once. It was beautiful and the very air seemed to instill a calming serenity upon all who dwelt there. They were shown to a ground level talan reserved for guests, already prepared for them.

 

Elven maids were waiting and led them to the bathing springs that were but a short distance and provided them with fresh clothing when they were finished. Then they were escorted back to their talan where a repast was waiting for them. Famished after their long journey and tired of eating only fish for the last week, the sisters fell upon the feast with gusto.

 

Once they were refreshed and fed they were led to the Lady, who was anxious to meet with them. Only Saira felt the Lady touch her mind and that was to be expected. This puzzled the Lady and when they were brought to her she was openly shocked when she finally met them face to face.

 

“What mischief is this? Who has done this foul thing to you?”

 

“The wizard, Saruman.” Saira replied for all of them. It was understood she would do the talking.

 

“But why? And how is this even possible?”

 

“While we don’t know _how,_ we certainly know _why!”_ Amarthan quipped and she, Eniar and Túel looked pointedly at Saira, who rolled her eyes.

 

“Curunír came to the library looking for a particular scroll and I didn’t know its location. He became angry that I didn’t know and I told him he should ask Lord Elrond if it was so important to him and that he was being completely unreasonable in dressing me down for my lack of knowledge. After all, I had only been working in that part of the library for a little over a month and hadn’t had the time to become familiar with everything it contained.” Saira explained.

 

“And he did, this” sweeping her hand to encompass them, “in retaliation? This makes no sense to me.”

 

“He became, in my opinion, insulting. Accusing me of being empty headed and more concerned with frocks and amusements than in learning my duties. I fear I did not take it well and told him that my mind was the most important thing to me and that it was my joy to fill it with as much knowledge as possible. That I didn’t consider any of the things he was speaking of to be of any importance. I will admit that the conversation went downhill from there. Then he said I needed to appreciate the other aspects of my self and he couldn’t think of a better way for me to do that than to meet them and get to know them, personally. And, as you can see, he meant that literally.”

 

“And he did….this?” she asked incredulously. “And is this why only one of you has a fëa?”

 

“Yes. He separated the single ellith we were, Vórimë, into what we are now. I am Saira. I am the Mind of Vórimë.”

 

“I am Amarthan. I am the Heart of Vórimë.”

 

“I am Eniar. I am the Soul of Vórimë.”

 

“I am Túel. I am the Body of Vórimë.”

 

“And that is why Eniar is the only one among you that has a fëa. For she _is_ your fëa, personified. Ai! What a mess he has created. What in Arda was he thinking?!!” she exclaimed, quite shocked and angry on the ellith’s behalf. “And did he tell you how you are to undo this curse of his?”

 

“Yes, he said we were to locate a special stone that had the power to reunite us. But in order for this to be we had to love one another and we all had to want to reintegrate into a single entity again. If we don’t meet those conditions we will remain sundered forever.”

 

“And that is why you have come here to seek my counsel. You hope that I know of this stone he spoke of.” and closed her eyes in dismay as the four “sisters” nodded as one. For they _were_ one. Eru! What a mess!

 

“Let me gather my strength and I will look into my Mirror to see if it can provide the answer you seek. I wouldn’t normally offer this, but I can see this is a serious matter and I will offer you what help I can. Go now and rest, and please don’t stray too far from one another. I sense that if you don’t do as he says and find something within each other to love, then you will be in grief forever and I would do all to prevent that.”

 

And with that two of her maids came to escort them back to their talan. They knew they weren’t to be kept there against their will, but the four did find they were tired, after all, and all took their rest. Saira strongly suspected the Lady had given them a little nudge to help, as she closed her eyes to sleep.

 

~0~

 

Galadriel went to find her husband because she wished his counsel on this matter. Actually, what she wanted was a sounding board for she was quite put out and she needed his soothing presence to calm herself if she was going to make good on her promise to help the ellith. Ellyths. Oh, what a mess this all was! she thought in exasperation, becoming agitated.

 

Celeborn, sensing the unrest in his wife of countless years, returned to the chambers they shared seeking his mate to find out what had upset her so. He found her pacing back and forth, her mind in a turmoil and when she saw him she rushed into his waiting arms to seek the comfort she knew she would find there.

 

“Beloved! What is this? What has upset you so?” he asked in alarm, but Celeborn, even in his alarm, was a calm and serene presence for his often volatile wife. He was the perfect foil for her. He could calm her and make her think twice about things when such counsel from any other entity in all of creation would send her to do the exact opposite. Such was her nature.

 

“Oh my most cherished love, the most frightful thing. An ellith has come to me seeking my counsel. It is simply cruel and evil what that wizard has done to her. I’ve never liked him, you know. And now this.” Unfortunately, even Celeborn couldn’t make heads or tails from this disjointed stream of words. He led her to their settee and sat them both down so she could lean into him and he could properly soothe her.

 

“Hush my love. Calm yourself. Now start from the beginning and tell me what has occured that has upset you so.”

 

And so Galadriel began at the beginning of when she’d first felt the ellyth enter their forest and how she was only able to detect one fëa when she knew there were four of them. More upsetting still was seeing them and in asking the ellyth what had befallen them to put them in such straits discovering that it had been Curunír who, in a fit of pique, had decided to discipline an unruly ellith by splitting her into four entities, all encompassing a particular part of the whole.

 

“He did what?” Celeborn exclaimed.

 

“Tis true. An ellith, who apparently didn’t appreciate his disdain of her, scolded him and he split her into four. Now there is walking about her mind, her body, her heart and her soul. All with their own names. All sharing the same face and form with only their hair and eye coloring to distinguish them from one another. It is quite vexing, my love. How could he do this?”

 

“Agreed. That is quite appalling. And you’re right. There has always been something….off, about him. One of those things you can’t quite put your finger on, but you feel it nonetheless.” He drew her in close and gave her an affectionate kiss on her temple. “So what are you going to do about it?”

 

“Truthfully, I don’t don’t know that there is anything I can do about it. This is the power of the maiar at work here. He did give them some clues on how to break it, which will be difficult as it is, for don’t we all have aspects of ourselves that annoy us? That we think from time to time that we’d be better off without?”

 

“Sweet, Eru! What are these clues? I already don’t like the sound of this. Tis like an evil curse!” he exclaimed, very uneasy that an emissary sent by the Valar had behaved so.

 

Catching his thought, she snorted inelegantly and said, “Indeed! Precisely so. And that’s exactly how they, themselves, view it. The clues are that the only way they can break this enchantment is to find a special stone that has the power to break the magic. But in order for it to work, they must all love one another and they must all wish to become one again. If they don’t find this stone and if they don’t meet this condition they will stay as they are forever.”

 

“Ai! That is sore cruel! For the longer they are separated the more they will become used to being apart and establish separate identities, the harder it will be to give that up. One or more of them may well not wish to become one again. And they must love each other? As you say, it is hard enough to cherish all the aspects that make us what we are. We are Eru creations, but we don’t always love every part of our own characters, despite how well we try to make our way through the world. It’s almost as if he did not wish for them to become whole again. And that is indeed cruel.”

 

“Aye. They wouldn’t even be living a half life. They would only ever have access to the thing they are. How are they to have any empathy for the others? How would the mind understand what stirs the heart? How would a pure soul ever understand the carnality of the body?”

 

“And what of this stone? Do you think you know where they could find such a thing? I’ve never heard of a stone that possesses such qualities.”

 

“When I calm myself I will consult with my Mirror. It is the only thing I can think to do to assist them. I hope it doesn’t show me their failure. I don’t know if I could bear that. I know in the greater scheme of things, one ellith may not matter, but if we don’t cherish every life then what are we fighting for?”

 

Celeborn gave his beloved wife another peck on the cheek. This was the part of her he loved the best. Her compassion. “You must rest if you are to exert yourself so. Come my love. Let us rest together.” and he led her away to their bed chambers where he would make sure she rested. One way or another.

 

~0~

 

It was two days later, when the full moon was at its apex that she approached the clearing she used for her meditations when she was troubled and also housed her Mirror. The deep silver bowl she used to See answers to questions she had. She took the pitcher she used near the crystal clear pool that was fed by a cheerful waterfall and dipped the pitcher into the pool, filling it. Then she walked gracefully over to the basin and filled it, and waved her hand over it and whispered the words to energize it so that it would do her Will.

 

Gathering her strength she looked into the Mirror and waited patiently for it to show her what she hoped was the answer to her question. The question of the cursed ellyth. Many images flashed across the surface and she stood there for several hours before they played out and then started over from the beginning. At this point Galadriel knew it could show her no more. She took the basin and emptied it into the pool and replaced it before she walked thoughtfully back to the chambers she shared with her husband.

 

He was there waiting for her and opened his arms to her to give her the shelter he knew she would need after such exertions. She gratefully accepted the refuge he offered and she sank into his embrace. He held her for a time in silence knowing she needed the time to collect her thoughts. When she straightened away from him he knew she was ready to talk about what she’d seen and he merely quirked a brow at her indicating his interest in what she would convey.

 

“I saw your kinsmen, Thranduil. He will have a great part to part in the next several months. And that will have enormous repercussion for our future, to the good. He is most important. Most I have no fear that he’ll handle with his usual skill, even if he doesn’t believe his actions are the correct ones. He really shouldn’t doubt himself so much. He is a fine King.”

 

“But it’s something he never wanted. And his father’s death devastated him. And his mother so soon afterwards was another hard blow. The losses they suffered at Dagorlad were bad enough, but can you imagine having no one to come home to? And having to rebuild a decimated kingdom. If he just wasn’t so hot-headed I think he’d do a lot better.”

 

“I don’t think Thranduil is hot headed. Impetuous, perhaps, but not hot headed. You forget, my love, that I have some familiarity with being hot headed myself. I truly don’t see that quality in Thranduil. I have very fond memories of him as a child in Doriath. He was such an engaging young ellon. He hasn’t deserved the grief he has been dealt.”

 

“Very well, my dear. But do go on. You see my kinsmen has some part to play in helping the ellyth?”

 

“In a roundabout way, but a most important part. And that is the thing. She must be in his kingdom when these events begin to play out. She, _they,_ will play an important role in events that will have immense repercussions on future events.” she sighed deeply, “Nothing is ever simple, my love. We will need to contact Mithrandir and inform him about what has occurred. All of it. He will have his own role to play in all of this and he must be made aware of what Saruman has done. He is the White and the Head of their Order. His behavior makes him unworthy of that title and role.”

 

“As you say, beloved, nothing is ever simple.” Celeborn sighed and drew his wife back into his embrace before he scooped her up to take her to their sleeping chamber. He knew she was drained and he wanted his beloved to get her rest. Even with the Ring of Power she bore, it took its toll on her and she used all her strength to keep them safe. Using her Mirror was an extra drain upon her personal reserves and she needed time to replenish herself. Right now, he made sure she slept deeply as only a husband can.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Galadriel went to the talan the ellyth shared for she wanted some privacy to share what she had learned. She had thought long and hard about how she would present this, as she saw this situation as a precarious one and any deviation could cause the whole to falter and more than just the ellyth was at stake, unfortunately.

 

“Good morning, Ladies. I hope you have rested well during your stay with us?”

 

“We are fine Lady Galadriel. We have enjoyed our stay here, though we are anxious to be on our way to seek the stone that will free us.” Saira said, while her sisters nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t give you specifics on the stone, but I do believe it does exist. What my Mirror told me is that you will find all your answers in Eryn Galen. You must go to King Thranduil and seek his assistance. And even if he doesn’t believe he can be of help to you, you all must stay with him and do your utmost to be of assistance to him. For in helping him you will help yourselves.” 

 

And as she stood to leave, “That is all I may tell you. Anything further and I may hinder you in finding the very thing you seek. I go now to prepare proper letters of introduction for you to King Thranduil. You will also be provided an escort to his Realm. Please have patience while all is arranged for you. The people of the Woodland Realm have been plagued of late and are wary of strangers. I don’t wish for there to be any misunderstandings. I will also write letters that I will send to your Uncle and to Lord Elrond, assuring them both of your safety and your destination. While you are waiting, you may wish to write letters of your own to send as well.” And then she was gone.

 

“Oh dear. That was very close to a scold. She thinks we did wrong by leaving without telling Uncle and Lord Elrond where we were going. I can feel it” Amarthan said worriedly. Saira looked at her sharply and understood. Amarthan was sensitive to the vibes of others. She could feel the emotion that radiated off of people. All people.

 

“Yes, but she is a good one. I can feel it. She means us no ill and means it when she says she wishes to protect us. That includes not telling us everything she knows. For she knows much more than she is saying. We must heed her words.” Eniar said serenely. If there was one thing Eniar could do it was discern whether a person was good or evil. It was her one quality as the the fëa of the group. She could tell if the fëa of another was good, bad or in between. Those in between she was the most wary of because they were unpredictable, tilting on a balance that could go either way.

 

As expected, Túel didn’t have anything to contribute. It was obvious she wanted to be on her way, but she would comply with Saira’s decision that they should stay together. To Saira’s mind, Túel was the only wildcard. The only one she couldn’t figure out and not being able to understand her she was having trust issues with her. And sensing her sister’s mistrust, Túel got up without a word and left the talan. 

 

“I’m concerned about her.” Saira said.

 

“No, you don’t understand her so you don’t trust her.” Amarthan said softly, “You don’t have to understand her, but you must come to terms with her. You must find something about her to love, sister.”

 

“I know it. But you must know that emotion is for all intents and purposes, impossible for me. You and Eniar will have no problem finding something in me and Túel to love. You are both practically made to feel that emotion. Not so with me. I have been spending all this time concerned about how Túel can possibly come to find love for us. But what if  _ I’m _ the problem. What if it’s me who will keep us forever separated because love is so foreign to me?” Saira said quietly.

 

Túel had not gone very far when she left. She could sense her sister’s mistrust and had simply removed herself from the irritant. But she had merely gone outside the door and heard her sister’s fears. She knew she was the odd one out, but she wasn’t so different from them in some aspects. 

 

Unlike them, she realized they were essentially part of her and it was her duty to make sure all parts of the body functioned. It was her purpose. And so, unlike her sisters if all parts of the body functioned then she was content with them. She didn’t know if it was love, and like Saira she worried that she might be the cause that they couldn’t reunite. But one thing she could do was find a way to reassure her sister she wouldn’t abandon them. They were part of the body, after all. 

 

In fact, if she could articulate it, and she more than the others had problems with conveying thoughts, though she had them. And she, more than all the others, wanted them to be whole. A body can’t survive if any part, or parts, weren’t in harmony. She sighed and hoped she could find her words as she returned to their quarters.

 

Túel entered and everyone stopped speaking and she sighed. Well, she thought, here goes nothing, “Don’t worry about me. I won’t leave you. I may be the body, but I know I’m not whole. I want to be whole. To have a whole body. A healthy, whole body.” There! That was probably the best she could do.

 

“But can you love us?” Amarthan asked softly.

 

“I love the whole body. The whole healthy body. You” she said gesturing to her sisters, “Are all part of the body. I love the whole.” she concluded and hoped that was enough. She didn’t know if it was enough but it might be all she was capable of.

 

Saira looked at her sister’s and she tried to feel something for them. She wondered if Túel’s way was enough. Túel understood that all parts of the body were vital for the health of the whole and in her own way wishing for the health of the entire body, she claimed affection for the other parts and her wish to become whole. She knew Amarthan and Eniar came by love quite easily. So the problem was  _ her. _ She could acknowledge that they were all necessary and had their purpose. But could she find love for them? Could the mind love? Even she could understand that the body  _ felt. She _ didn’t feel. 

 

Amarthan came over to her and gave her a hug. “Don’t worry so. And if you say you can’t worry you are doing a very good impression of worrying. You figure things out. This is your puzzle. You will puzzle your way through this.”

 

“I hope you are right, sister.” then straightening her shoulders, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Erestor. Then she stopped. “I had thought to write to our Uncle to let him know we are sorry and didn’t mean to worry him. I don’t think I am the one to write this letter. I will write to Lord Elrond. Amarthan, I think you should be the one to write to Uncle Erestor.”

 

“I would be happy to, sister.” Amarthan said and sat herself and began writing to their kinsmen letting her heart lead her through the words she wanted to convey to him.

 

“There, you see. You may not be able to say you love us, but you at least understand the value of us, even if we annoy you.” Eniar said with a calm smile.

 

“I don’t know that annoy is the correct word. Inconvenienced me would probably be more apt. At least, that’s how I recall feeling when you hindered me when I was busy trying to solve a problem. My body bothering me with hunger. My heart when I was curt to other people who interrupted me. My conscience scolding me for not taking the time to spend my free time with my loved ones. It all took time away from my studies. From solving the puzzle before me.” she sighed, “Which is also why I was so rude to that wizard. But I think his punishment was harsh even for my rudeness.”

 

“He did harm to us.” Túel said curtly.

 

“Yes, he did. He is one I should see as a good one. He is not. He is half and half. He could go either way. He has a lot of pride and I feel he will not come out well. That sort of pride takes a soul down a dark path.” Eniar said, troubled.

 

“I don’t like him. He didn’t care about the pain he caused us. How did he think any person would feel being confronted with separate parts of themselves? It was cruel. I wouldn’t expect such from someone that is of the Valar.” Amarthan said sadly.

 

“That is one thing that I have been trying to puzzle out. We know that many of those went bad. They ended up as dragons and balrogs and other fell beasts. It’s was a maia that caused the war that wounded our adar. For Beings that originated with our Father Eru they seem every bit as flawed in Spirit as the Noldor they condemned en masse. I mean, by what right did they have to curse us all?” Saira concluded with some asperity.

 

“Well, sister, by our own laws, we are not considered one of the Noldor. Our adar was Sindar and we are counted one of that tribe.” Amarthan gently pointed out.

 

“If all that bloodline through the male line counted for aught then Lord Elrond wouldn’t be counted as an eldar at all. It was through his maternal lines that he is even ellon. His sires on both sides are edain. So I wouldn’t discount our naneth’s bloodline if I were you.” Saira said with a lifted brow. 

 

“I know it, sister. I was merely pointing out the law, not the realities of it.” Amarthan said with real humor in her voice. Of all of them she had the complete emotional range at her disposal. 

 

Both Amarthan and Saira finished their letters and Saira took them to Lady Galadriel to send off to Imladris. It was while she was there alone that the Lady took the opportunity to share a little more with her since she was without her sisters. Saira knew she wasn’t sharing all, but she provided some valuable information, nonetheless. 

 

She also invited them all to dine with her that evening as they would be leaving at first light in the morning. Saira thanked the Lady and made her way back to the talan and her sisters. Some of the information the Lady gave with her she had to share with her sisters. Some she kept to herself, as she was instructed. The reaction to one of piece in particular set off Eniar and Amarthan especially, as she knew it would.

 

“What do you mean we can’t tell King Thranduil about our affliction. Don’t you think that unwise, sister?” Amarthan immediately exclaimed in horror.

 

“I agree. I don’t like the idea of lying to him.” Eniar said in disapproval.

 

Túel offered no comment and Saira assumed she was indifferent. She only hoped she would comply.

 

“Well, is it lying if we simply don’t offer the information?” Saiara asked.

 

“It still feels like we would be deceiving him.” Eniar sniffed.

 

“It is what Lady Galadriel counselled. I don’t think she would say something like that unless she thought there was a reason to do so. She said we could tell him we are cursed and that we seek a stone to cure ourselves, but we should not share with him the nature of our curse. We aren’t to tell him we are one ellith. We are to let him think we are four sisters. I don’t propose we lie, just not tell him everything.”

 

“I still don’t like it, sister.” Amarthan said.

 

“Nor do I.” Eniar added.

 

“Yes, but will you heed the Lady’s advice?” Saira asked with some asparity. She didn’t care if they approved. All she cared about was their compliance.

 

“I will.” Túel offered and then she and Saira looked to Eniar and Amarthan.

 

“Oh, very well. But know that I strongly disapprove.” Amarthan grudgingly conceded.

 

“I will not say anything.” Eniar said softly, but all there could see she was conflicted.

 

“Good. We are in agreement then.” Saira said, relieved.

 

“And what would you have done if we had refused?” Eniar asked, her voice still soft, but her eyes were sad.

 

“I don’t know. What could I do if one of you divulged all to him? I am relieved you all decided not to. I trust the Lady. And so do you. These were her instructions. This isn’t something I came up with on my own. Were it left up to me I would have done the same with him as we did with the Lady.”

 

“And what about the part of who cursed us?” Amarthan asked.

 

“She didn’t mention him. I would say that if we are free to tell him of our curse then we are free to tell him who cursed us.” Saira offered.

 

“Do you feel she told you all, sister?” Eniar asked.

 

“No. I still feel she kept some things back. As she said, it might well hinder us in completing what we need to do to free ourselves. And no, she didn’t tell me why we should hold back that one fact from the King. Personally, I don’t see how it makes a difference.”

 

“Ah, so you don’t approve either. That makes me feel better about it all.” Eniar said with much more affability in her voice.

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize. Forgive me, sisters. I confess I don’t understand her reasoning, but as I said, I believe she has our interest at heart. And that’s mostly because I trust you two.” Saira said in her frank way.

 

“We understand, sister. Much better than we did before.” Amarthan nodded, exchanging a glance with Eniar.

 

“Well, she has invited us to evening meal with her, so let us get ready. We’ll be leaving at first light tomorrow morning.” Saira announced and they all dressed for dinner and left to join the Lady. Their spirits, if it could be said of them, were lightened and they were optimistic that they would once again be on their way to seek for the stone that would break their curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Galadriel gifted them many useful items for their journey, which included riding clothes with hooded cloaks of the Galadhrim, fastened at the throat with a brooch that was in the shape of a green leaf, veined with silver. The clothes were functional and comfortable and the sisters were grateful. They were also given pearl handled knives, the bows of Lórien, and short swords more fitting their size as ellyth. They were also provided mounts to ride, along with an armed escort.

 

The Lady, herself came out to see them off and bid them farewell and good fortune in their quest. The sisters thanked her in turn for her hospitality and help. And then they were on their way and the sisters were relieved they were once more on the move. Anything to bring them closer to their goal of finding the stone that would break the curse.

 

Saira hoped there would be no call for them to have to defend themselves. Erestor had taught Vórimë how to fight and defend herself, and she was counting that all parts of her were competent in battle if the need arose. Saira had been told by Lady Galadriel that the only way Vórimë could be killed is if all four parts of her were beheaded. And since no part of the four was corporeal enough to kill, it meant they might be all but invulnerable in battle should it come to that. 

 

And that was because of the maiar magic, which was handy to know but was one of the things Saira hadn’t shared with her sisters. She didn’t want to take the chance that she would end up soulless or heartless if one of her sisters did happen to die. Neither did she believe they would wish to be mindless if she were to be killed. She would share it if she had to, but they didn’t need to think they were indestructible, and she knew she was just being cautious. She was the mind. Regardless of what the Lady said it had to be proved for her to accept it.

 

Túel was one who wouldn’t consider such things. She was all instinct and physical senses. In fact, for all intents and purposes, she was practically feral. More than Eniar and Amarthan, Túel  _ felt. _ But while she knew that Túel might not consider it she knew her sister would be devastated if any part of the body were damaged or eliminated. She’d no longer consider them whole. Saira didn’t know why, but she was beginning to feel protective of Túel. Of all of them. The more she understood them the more she appreciated their purposes.

 

Saira also thought Túel would be the fiercest in battle. Eniar and Amarthan were the ones she worried about, though Amarthan might be motivated if fear of another being harmed crept up. That left Eniar. Their pure soul. In a way it was nice to know there was no darkness in their soul. But that wouldn’t help in a battle. She was just too ethereal for this world at times and it was hard to ground her. Then again, Saira thought she was missing some basic piece of information regarding Eniar and once she got it she would kick herself for not seeing the obvious. 

 

Saira thought they were making good progress and they had already crossed the Anduin and were now heading north, riding on the outskirts of the forest, but making no attempt to enter it yet. She was trying to remember the maps she’d recalled studying in Imladris and she thought they were heading North so they could enter through the Forest Gate and take the path there. It was the most direct way to King Thranduil’s Halls if she wasn’t mistaken. At one point she’d asked their guide if that was the case and he indicated that, yes, that was their course. He didn’t encourage further conversation and Saira really wasn’t the chatty type, so she spent her time looking at the forest in the distance. 

 

It looked like a vibrant and healthy wood. She was no expert, but from what she’d heard of the Battle of the Last Alliance, the Greenwood had taken the brunt of the casualties. Though, if she were to think on it, that battle had all but wiped out every trace of the Noldor who had yet remained in Ennor. 

 

Those who hadn’t been killed in the battle had finally taken ship and sailed to Aman, including her parents. Those Noldor who had remained had followed Lord Elrond. Most of those who lived in Imladris were the last of the Noldor in Ennor, though there were some Sindar and Silvan who also called Imladris home. 

 

It had only been a few centuries since the War and she knew the Greenwood had been hit hard. And while she knew that most of the Sindar who had dwelt in Doriath of old still remained in Eryn Galen, having followed Oropher, she also knew the bulk of the population was Silvan.

 

Her father was Sindar and she recalled him talking to her mother whether they should have followed Lord Oropher when he’d left Forlindon to establish the Woodland Realm, though he hadn’t thought that Oropher’s intent when he had led the Iathrim to Eryn Galen. Oropher’s only thought had been to seek out their kinsmen of old, for they had all been part of the same Telerin Tribe. 

 

But his wife had been half Noldor and their father had felt the animosity the sindar had felt because of the actions of a few would make life uncomfortable for her and had decided to stay in Harlindon. Saira was glad he’d made the decision to stay. The Woodland had lost so many and while her father had been gravely wounded, he yet lived.

 

~0~

 

It had been over a week since they’d left Lothlórien and the sisters had no idea the vast distance it was, nor how very large Eryn Galen was. Looking at it on a map was one thing, but the sheer vastness of this forest was daunting! And from the dimensions on the map the place called the East Bight, a place of great devastating deforestation, was still one hundred miles across from the east to west borders of the forest. She also knew it was perhaps six hundred miles from the southern tip to the northern tip and they were going almost to the very north of the forest. 

 

If she recalled correctly, the King’s Halls were in the most northeastern corner of the forest after the new king had moved them from the foothills of the Emyn Duir Mountains. It was said that he had recreated the grandeur of lost Doriath there, and Saira had a dim view of trying to recapture something that was probably a child’s view of his lost home.

 

But she had to cut her musings short as she could see they were approaching the Forest Gate and the official entrance into Eryn Galen. As they entered through the ornately arched and wide pergola that led to a wide and smooth path through the forest and upon entering it was like passing through a portal into another world. Unlike the forest of Lórien, the trees here were ancient and varied. The canopy high overhead was thick and so dense it felt more like the ceiling of a great hall. 

 

It wasn’t long after they’d entered the forest a group of Woodland elves dropped lightly down from the canopy into the middle of the road, blocking their progress. Their guide jump down from his horse and approached the group with his hands to his side, palms open and forward, showing he bore no weapon. He then touched his breast and extended his hand out in the traditional elven greeting and then handed over a pouch that Saira assumed had their letters and the lead ellon flipped through them until he came to one he pulled and opened. After briefly scanning it he nodded and handed the whole back to their guide and made a chittering sound deep in his throat and immediately a group of horses came trotting out and the group jumped nimbly onto their backs and signaled for their group to follow. And then they continued on their way with their escort of wood-elves.

 

It was perhaps midday on the second day of traveling that they came upon a river with a bridge spanning it. The ellyth had wished to stop and refresh themselves within the waters and were strictly forbidden this from both the wood-elves and the galadhrim guides. At their query it was discovered that this was the Enchanted River and the waters were dangerous. Disappointed they continued their on their way towards the Halls of the Elvenking. 

 

It was on the fourth day of traveling before they came within sight of the great spanning bridge that crossed the Forest River and there before them were the Great Gates of the Elvenking. Saira gulped, impressed and thinking perhaps she had made a serious miscalculation that these were rustic and unsophisticated elves. The Gates were more impressive and far more grand than the Doors of Durin. 

 

Their escort led them off away from the steps that led to the Great Gates and over to the stables that were to the west of the front entrance. There they all dismounted and gathered their gear and possession and followed their escort towards the steps leading up to the Great Gates of the Halls of the Last Elvenking of Arda. And as they approached the gates, Saira saw that it looked to be a immense mural carved into the side of the hill. There was no seam and no apparent opening.

 

They were easily three times as high and wide as the Gates of  Hadhodrond, Khazad-dûm, and had to be of dwarven construction. Only the dwarves could make anything so large of stone. And this was stone. The carvings that decorated the gates, however, were purely elven and they looked to have the ancient language of Doriath in their carved runes. And the depictions seemed to show a landscape from the past. Trees, plants and flowers that Saira wasn’t sure existed any longer in Ennor. It was enchanting.

 

Their escort came to a halt before the gates and they swung smoothly and silently open, a seam appearing in the center where one hadn’t been seen before. Then they entered and the sisters stopped, in shock. Whatever they had been expecting it certainly wasn’t this. The cavern was vast, vaulting as far as the eye could see and well lit from well placed skylights and there were what looked to be Fëanorian lamps, except, instead of the silver blue light that Saira had read of, these light fixtures had a warm golden glow, while others had a silver white glow. The hue of the lights having been chosen to enhance and build upon the natural light streaming in from above.

 

She had never seen anything like them before. And while it was not damp nor did it smell of mildew, there were waterways, waterfalls and fountains everywhere. And there were flowering greenery throughout. A rainbow of wisteria vines climbing the waterfalls, releasing their sweet perfume into their air. Eru! It was beautiful. She could see common areas that were set aside with large fountains in their centers, but with flowing waterways that fed and drained into meandering tracks delved into the stone floor that resembled a flowing creek within the spaces, including small arched bridged footpaths over them here and there. 

 

There were garden areas that could be seen in the lower levels below that also had fountains with curved benches around them and there were growing there  jonquil, jasmine, lavender, lissuin and lilac. Bluebells, silver bells and the golden bells of mallos. There was even sweetgrass with elanor, niphredil and wild athelas scattered throughout the clearing itself. _Inside!_

 

Whoever had said that King Thranduil had created for himself a low grade shadow of lost Menegroth had either never seen this place or Menegroth had been truly spectacular indeed. Saira  decided this King had done a fine job on his cavern home. It felt a different sort of magic than Imladris and Lothlórien, but it felt like it had a magic all its own.

 

As they walked over one of the arched walkways, they could see the natural stone pillars that began in the roots of the hill and reached all the way to the cavern ceiling had been carved into the shapes and images of trees that gave the cavern a feeling of encompassing a vast grove of trees. The walkway they were on had a natural arch and rise until it had gently sloped down towards a carved stairway that curved around one of the enormous pillars until they were on a lower level and standing before a large pair of arched double doors with a pair of matched guards standing before them. 

 

Their escort conferred with the guards and the galadhrim guide handed the pouch with the letters over to one of the guards who disappeared inside. The sisters stood patiently and perhaps a half hour passed before the guard returned and ushered them inside where they were to meet with King Thranduil. The sisters didn’t know what they were expecting but it certainly wasn’t the glorious being that sat comfortably on his throne.

 

King Thranduil seemed to come straight out of the first age he was born in. It was apparent he was a tall and well made ellon with golden hair with a living crown of twigs, leaves and tiny yellow elanor upon his head. His face was also strikingly beautiful, oval with high cheekbones, sensual lips and piercing blue eyes that were emphasized by the dark brows and lashes that framed them. And one of those dark brows lifted as he looked the sisters over.

 

“I have received the missives from Lady Galadriel informing me that you all seek something that will cure an affliction you share. She has bid me to help you in any way I can. I don’t know what I can do to help you, but I bid you all welcome in my realm for as long as you have need. My steward will show you to guest quarters and we will speak later when you have all refreshed yourselves.” and he nodded to them and gestured to an ellon who stood off to their left who stepped forward and bowed to them, bidding them to follow him. They curtseyed in unison, bowing their own heads in return, before following the ellon.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil had no idea what he was to do with the ellyth that had come to him. The missive he’d received from Lady Galadriel had been rather cryptic, merely saying the ellyth suffered from a malady that she believed they could find the cure for within his realm. She wrote that she would consider it a personal favor to her if he would assist them in any way he could.

 

While he had no problems helping the ladies find a remedy for whatever ailed them, he couldn’t see how he was to assist them. He could send them to his healers, but knowing they came from Imladris he couldn’t understand how his healers could help when Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel herself couldn’t help them. He knew his healers were capable. He’d sent them to Imladris to train under Lord Elrond, himself. However, if Elrond couldn’t help them…. And why had he received no letters from Lord Elrond? Perhaps there was some mystery here.

 

Regardless, he knew it mattered not. He had been sent a formal request to lend aid and he would do his duty to a fellow monarch even if she didn’t choose to call herself Queen. Everybody knew she was and her lineage gave her the right. He would wait for Galion to return to see what he made of them and with that thought in mind he left his throne room and headed for his study.

 

~0~

 

Galion led the ladies to guest quarters that were on the same level as the king’s own quarters, though in a different wing. He was trying to get a feel for them but he was frankly confused by what he was reading off them. Galion had a sensitivity for being able to feel vibes off of people. He could tell if they had ill intent, he could tell if they were lying, he could tell if they were scheming and he could even tell if they had romantic interests in his king. And he felt nothing from any of these. One felt pure as the driven snow, one felt like a skittish doe, one felt excitement and one felt like she was puzzling something out. None of them felt….right. And he couldn’t explain why. Oh dear! What to tell the king?

 

After he led them to their rooms he went to see his king in his study, where he knew he would be. Knocking softly her heard the kings voice bidding him enter. Entering the study he was always struck by how little Thranduil had made this room his own. Most of the furniture in here had been brought from Oropher’s office in Amon Lanc. Galion suspected it gave the young king some comfort to have reminders of his father about. He didn’t know why he still thought of Thranduil as young. He was nearly four millennia, but when he looked at him he still saw Thranduil the child.

 

Galion had been with Thranduil’s family most of his life and all of Thranduil’s. He had been an aide to Thranduil’s father and there had come a time, when Thranduil had been quite young, that Oropher had asked Galion to look after his young son. This had been during the time of upheaval when their home of Menegroth had been attacked twice with the last attack forcing them from their home. And after losing Oropher in battle at Dagorlad, and his mother to grief, Galion had been the only anchor in Thranduil’s life.  

 

Coming to stand before his king’s desk he waited until Thranduil was ready to speak with him. Galion stood patiently and finally Thranduil looked up from his scrolls and frowned at his aide.

 

“They’re an odd bunch, don’t you think? What sort of read do you get off of them?”

 

Galion tried not to laugh at the bluntness from his lord king. “They feel strange to me, my lord. Like bits and pieces of them are missing. I can’t explain it any better than that. Perhaps this is their affliction?”

 

“Perhaps, but I find their appearance most disturbing. Except their hair and eyes they all look exactly the same. I’ve seen twins before. There are usually some small differences in them, though they can be hard to discern, they are still there. These have none that I can perceive except their coloring. And four? I’ve never heard of a birth in all my years were four children were born all at once. You’d think that would be an oddity enough for word to spread, even if nothing more than an amusing anecdote.”

 

“We  _ are _ rather isolated here, my lord.”

 

“Even here we get travelers. And travelers like to gossip.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” The Aide said, as he really had nothing more to offer. He’d need more time with them to discern them and he hadn’t had that yet.

 

Thranduil quirked a brow at him and gave him a crooked smile, “Alright, my friend. That will be all for now. Just keep a close eye on them. And I want you at dinner. We’ll break our fast in my private dining area. I want a private word with them and I want you there.”

 

“Yes, my lord. I will arrange all. Any preferences?”

 

“No, I will leave it to you. That will be all for now.”

 

Galion bowed, “Yes, my lord.” and withdrew.

 

After he was gone Thranduil sat brooding, a frown upon his fair face. There was something about them that bothered him and he didn’t know what it was. And not knowing troubled him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sisters had all explored the chambers they’d been assigned to and after refreshing themselves gathered in Saira’s sitting room in front of the hearth to compare notes. It was obvious they were all impressed with the Halls and the King’s hospitality.

 

“I don’t understand at all why these Halls and these people are spoken with such disdain. Why I’ve never seen such things as they have here.” Amarthan exclaimed.

 

“Indeed. Running water in both the privy and basin. And the bathing pools. That is pure pleasure. If these Halls are merely a shadow of what Menegroth had to offer, then it was the most luxurious Kingdom ever in all of Arda and that certainly includes all those the Noldor were so proud of.” Saira agreed.

 

“Their King put great thought and love into these Halls. He wanted his people cared for, not just protected. That says a lot for his generosity of spirit.” Eniar spoke softly. She didn’t often speak. In fact Túel spoke more than she did and Túel rarely spoke. So when she did speak the others took heed.

 

“You see light in his fëa?” Amarthan asked, “He is troubled about us. It is to be expected. We are a puzzle to him.” and looked pointedly at Saira, for Saira would understand the need to puzzle something out.

 

“He is Prime.” Túel said. And everybody looked at her in confusion at this non sequitur, but she didn’t enlarge on her statement. They would all learn later that they should have pressed her on that.

 

“He thinks first for the welfare of his people and he is going to wonder how we may affect the harmony here.” Saira said slowly. Empathy was almost impossible for her, yet she was trying. “If he is one who must understand all angles to a question he may not be satisfied with our explanation that we have been cursed and are looking for the cure. He will want all the pieces to the puzzle.”

 

“Which means he will not be satisfied with us simply leaving out pieces of that puzzle, sister.” Amarthan said pointedly.

 

“I will not lie to him, sister.” Eniar said firmly.

 

“I agree. I won’t lie to him either. I’m not sure equivocation is something we are capable of in our current state. The Lady should have known this. I don’t understand her reticence on our being completely honest with him.” Saira said flatly.

 

“She is of the Light. She is not the same as the wizard. She does not balance on an edge. She has already made her choice and has conquered that part of herself that thought only of self.” Eniar said softly.

 

“You are saying she had no ulterior motive for her advice to us.” Saira said thoughtfully. “I still don’t like this. It puts us in an untenable position with him and we need his help. The Lady said we would find all the answers to our questions here in this realm with him. I assume that also means the cure to our affliction.” Saira said with something close to asperity.

 

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door and they knew they were being called to dine with the King and they got up to follow, being no closer to a solution in how they would explain their circumstance with the king.

 

~0~

 

The Ladies were seated around the short rectangle dining table in Thranduil’s private dining chambers. Thranduil and Galion were seated at each end and the ladies were seated two to each side. Saira was seated next to Thranduil and did most of the talking, answering his questions to the best of her ability.

 

He could usually discern when someone was being dishonest with him and while he didn’t feel they were lying, he could feel they were holding something back. 

 

“Please help me to understand. You say you have been cursed and you are seeking a stone that will break this curse. But you don’t know what this stone is nor where to find it?”

 

“Yes, that is correct, Sire. The wizard who cursed us said that only a certain stone was able to break the magic of his curse. He never gave us any clues as to its whereabouts. We went to  Khazad-dûm thinking the Dwarves might know, but they were unaware of such a stone and we eventually ran afoul a group of orcs and we found ourselves on this side of the Misty Mountains after we had to flee for our lives. So we went to Lothlórien to see Lady Galadriel. It was she who said we would find what we sought here.” Saira concluded, hoping he knew of such a stone and also hoping he wouldn’t ask any deeper questions.

 

“So she said in her missive. And she asked that I provide you with whatever aid I could to assist you ladies, but quite frankly I have never heard of such a stone, myself. I just don’t know how she thought I could be of assistance to you. I’m sorry, truly.” Thranduil concluded and looked to his aide and frowned, for he was at a loss. He knew no more than he did before and he didn’t like it.

 

Galion cleared his throat as asked, “Who was this wizard who cursed you? And why?”

 

“Twas Curunír, and as to why, I believe it was to teach us a lesson. To humble us.” Amarthan offered.

 

“An Istari afflicted you?” Thranduil exclaimed, aghast.

 

“Aye. It was my fault. He took offense to my words to him. But in my own defense, he had been most unfairly harsh and insulting to us. He was haughty and dismissive of us, yet expected us to wait on him and produce something that was not in our power to do so.” Saira explained.

 

“What did he wish of you?” Galion asked, frowning. He was getting the most confusing vibes from the ladies and he was becoming convinced that it was indeed part of their affliction.

 

“He wished for us to produce a scroll for him and we didn’t know where it was or what it was. We had just been put in that part of the library and had not had the time to become familiar with it. I told him that if the scroll was so important that he should go ask Lord Elrond its location, as he was probably aware where it was.” Saira said.

 

“Yes, sister, but you also added that you hoped he tripped over his beard on the way out.” Eniar added gently.

 

“Well, and that was after she told him perhaps he could use a locator spell if he was competent enough not to set his robes on fire.” Amarthan offered with amusement.

 

At this point Saira was drumming her fingers on the table, looking put out, while Galion tried to smother his snort of laughter into his napkin. Thranduil didn’t bother hiding his chuckle of delight as he looked at Saira with a bit of admiration on his face, “You said that to a maia? Eru! You’re braver than I am. Even I would have thought twice before angering an Istari. Especially  _ that _ one!” 

 

Saira sighed, “Of course, in hindsight I can see the error of my words to him. But he was being quite insufferable. I mean, who did he think he was?” she exclaimed and then colored at her own audacity.

 

“I imagine an emissary of the Valor, sister.” Eniar pointed out.

 

But Saira was having none of it, “Bah! Glorfindel is also an emissary of the Valor and he doesn’t act so.”

 

“True, he seems more interested in training Lord Elrond’s sons. And grooming his horse.” Amarthan commented wryly.

 

“I’ve never had any direct dealings with the istari, but it seems a petty thing to discipline an unruly ellith. But to afflict her sisters as well? That sounds like a work of malice to me.” Thranduil exclaimed. 

 

“Is this why I can only detect parts of you ladies?” Galion asked, curious.

 

“Yes.” All four spoke at once and both Thranduil and Galion got an eerie feeling they had just missed something important.

 

~0~

 

The next several months went by without incident as the ellyth settled into their life at the Elvenking’s Halls. Saira spent most of her time in the Library, that could rival that of Imladris. There were scrolls here that had been brought from Doriath. And because that city had been in contact with them, there were also scrolls from Nargothrond and Gondolin, probably the only records saved from those cities. 

 

And they were all here. Saira was in paradise. Most of the scrolls in Imladris had come from Harlindon, from the libraries that King Gil-Galad had set up to preserve the knowledge of the Noldor. Those had been overseen by  Pengolodh and given into Elrond’s care before he’d sailed after the Fall of Eregion.

 

Eniar spent a lot of time in solitude in the forest, simply enjoying the serenity there. She would also tour the Halls and she’d found many indoor gardens that were delightful. She thrived near the creations of Eru. She would also visit the villages outside the Halls with Amarthan and found the people all loved their King and had moved there from the South when he’d moved his Halls to this location. 

 

They learned that most of the people of Eryn Galen had removed to the North with Thranduil, consolidating villages into larger ones to encompass those who had lost family, indeed, entire families in the war. The sisters understood and gave sympathy as their own adar was now in Aman due to the wound he’d gotten from a morgul-blade from one of the Nazgûl. 

 

Both found they were gifted with being able to soothe those in need including their emotional hurts from the great loss the Greenwood had suffered because of that war. So great was their success in healing those hurts that the word spread and many were brought to the sisters so they could ease them back into appreciating the joy of life again.

 

Túel also spent most of her time in the forest and spent most of it just communing with nature. She also brought gifts of fish to the villages that were about the Halls as she enjoyed it and was good at it. She knew the Halls had no need of her gifts so she spread them about the villages instead. She also spent a lot of time observing the king. There was almost a predatory look about her when she watched him and her sisters noticed and worried for her.

 

The one who spent the most time with the king was Saira and that was because the two would confer regularly on Saira’s quest within the library to see if she could find any reference to the stone Saruman had spoken of that had the magical qualities to break the magical spell of a maia. And so far Saira had found nothing that could help them and she was becoming frustrated, and would sometimes express this to the king. 

 

While he sympathized he simply had no knowledge of such a stone. He’d finally offered to take the sisters into his vault to see if one of the gems there was the one they were seeking. It was the only direct way he could think of to assist them. Perhaps this was why Lady Galadriel had sent them to him. Perhaps she'd seen that he already possessed the stone the sisters were seeking. The sisters were excited by this offer and had high hopes that the stone would call out to them if they were to just be in the same room with it. They didn’t know why they thought this, but they all felt the same.

 

Thranduil had taken them there himself, along with Galion and that ellon could report to his lord afterward that while they had great excitement about being in the vault, it had quickly turned to a disappointment that bordered on despair when it became clear that what they sought wasn’t there. Or at least the call they expected didn’t materialize. 

 

“So you’re saying they weren’t tempted by anything they saw in there?”

 

“Exactly so, my lord. They had great excitement when they entered. But it was the excitement of anticipation. Of finding what they sought. When it became clear that none of the gems in the vault was the stone they were seeking that excitement turned instantly to what I’d describe as a dangerous disappointment.”

 

“Dangerous?”

 

“Bitter despair. And they all sank hard. They really are most anxious to find this stone. They don’t care about aught else including the pretty sparkles of your vault.”

 

“Ai, I feel for them. I don’t know the nature of their affliction but it is clear they wish to be free of it. And I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“Aye, sire. And they were in the delving of the dwarves in Eregion. Obviously no stone called to them there either. But I take it the Lady Galadriel seems quite confident that they’ll find it here.”

 

“She did seem to believe that they would find what they were looking for here and that I would be of invaluable help to them. I confess I don’t know what she means, but I’ll do my utmost to help them.”

 

Thranduil left his aide and went towards his study, but on the way he saw Saira sitting in one of the common areas and went to engage her in conversation as he was worried by what his aide had told him.

 

“My lady. I hope you have recovered somewhat from your disappointment in the vaults earlier.”

 

“Hello, Sire. I will admit to feeling let down by the vault. When you made the offer I felt to optimistic and if you knew me you’d know how rare that is for me. That it wasn’t there, was a crushing disappointment for me. I imagine it was for my sisters as well. Or if stone  _ is _ in there it certainly didn’t offer itself up to us. If it is there and we don’t know it how would we ever find it? That wizard gave us no clue but that it exists.” she concluded with a sigh.

 

“You must not give in to despair. If it is here, and Lady Galadriel assures me it is, then it will reveal itself when the time is right. Do you know if she conferred with her Mirror before she gave you counsel?”

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, she did. That’s when she came to us and said that we should come here”

 

“There! You see. Then she saw that you will find it and is being her usual cryptic self and not saying too much in case she alters something she saw there. Am I right?”

 

Saira smiled, as he had gotten to the gist of it fairly accurately, “Aye, sire. That is what she said. And we could tell she didn’t tell us all.”

 

“Ah, well, then your experience is the same as everyone else’s. Did she give you a riddle at the end of it?”

 

Saira smiled, “Yes. She said we were to give our assistance to you. She said, and I quote, “For in helping him you will help yourselves.”

 

“But she didn’t say what sort of assistance, I take it.” Thranduil smirked.

 

“Indeed no. Just what I said.” Saira sighed again, “Truly, my lord, I really thought we would have gotten farther along than we have. And I absolutely love your library, Sire. But to date I feel no closer now than when we first came here. I know you probably wish to see the last of us and I truly thank you for your forbearance with our presence here within your realm.”

 

“Nonsense. You and your sisters have been no trouble since your arrival and I only wish there  _ was _ some service I could provide you.”

 

“Thank you King Thranduil. Your generosity is greatly appreciated.”

 

“It is my pleasure, I assure you. Be sure to come to me if there is anything you can think of to advance you towards your goal.” the king said and left to continue on to his study. 

 

What neither noticed was Túel watching them from the shadows and when the king left she followed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Túel had said that Thranduil was Prime she had been staking a claim upon him as a mate. Her sisters, not having her primal thoughts, did not understand her when she’d made this claim. And while Túel understood that her sisters were also part of the body, it didn’t mean she would allow one of them to usurp her place as the Body to claim his.

 

Túel, seeing her sister’s easy camaraderie with the king, had felt something stir within her that rebelled at seeing them together. He was  _ hers. _ And she was going to claim him. And so, not having a plan, but being excellent in movements that required stealth, she had followed him and had quickly found where he had made his quarters. When he slipped out to go to his study, Túel slipped in and waited.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil was in good humor and pleasantly tired when he made his way to bed that night. He had felt something stir a bit when he’d been talking with Saira and he thought he needed to explore that a little more. It was hard to look at the sisters because of their similarity to one another, but their differences couldn’t be more distinct. Eniar was the spiritual one and Amarthan the most expressive. He couldn’t recall ever having a single conversation with Túel and of all of them she disturbed him the most and he couldn’t put his finger on why.

 

But Saira felt like an intellectual match to him. They often got into quite deep conversations regarding this particular scroll or that book, dealing with history or philosophy and while they debated quite often, those were never heated arguments. There had been times when one or the other had come away with a different perspective than they had before and Thranduil loved the intellectual stimulation. There were few who would openly argue with him over something because of his position as king and he missed the mental gymnastics.

 

As Thranduil got undressed to go to his rest he felt a moment of unease within his chambers and stopped to listen for a moment. Satisfied it was just his imagination he lay in his bed to sleep. He didn’t know how long he’d been laying there before he felt the gentle touch upon his brow. His eyes flying open and he opened his mouth to call out to the guard that was outside his door when his mouth was covered by a warm mouth. Lips pressing into his and a tongue slipping into his mouth. At the touch of the tongue he immediately felt as though he’d been mesmerized, drugged or perhaps bewitched. As the dark wave of hair fell across his neck and chest, it crossed his mind that this was Saira and he responded to her, returning her kiss deeply.

 

Thranduil seemed to have lost all control over his body as he not only allowed himself to be touched in the most intimate way possible, but he also found himself responding to her as he felt himself becoming aroused as her breath ghosted over his skin as she dropped light kisses across his cheek, nipping his ear and making her way down his neck and over his chest where she stopped to nibble here and there. He sighed and a slight moan escaped him as she stripped his sleeping pants off of him and he gasped as her mouth closed over his swollen member.

 

Thranduil’s breath quickened as she laved him with her mouth and tongue, suckling upon him as the precum escaped him in a tiny pearl and then she mounted him and without a word impaled herself upon him. He cried out in surprised delight and he felt it when he penetrated her maidenhead. Still, she hadn’t uttered a word, only her heavy breathing even giving an indication that she was aroused herself. 

 

Then she began to move upon him and she rode him with enthusiasm and Thranduil was caught in the pleasure that enveloped him. He grabbed her by her hips as instinct took over and arched his hips to meet hers, both of them writhing and moving themselves to produce the most pleasure. Then she placed her hands on his chest and she began a furious pace that soon had him moaning aloud and then he felt her begin to clench around him as she began her orgasm, and his breath began to hitch and he grabbed her hips again as he came undone himself, spilling his seed deep within her.

 

She rode him a few moments more as they panted through the waves of their release before she collapsed upon him, planting small kisses upon his chest. Thranduil fought to catch his breath and felt bereft when she suddenly sat up and got off of him. He pulled her into his arms and she lay against him with her dark hair spilled across the pillow and he spooned her from behind and kissed her shoulder and neck and nuzzled into her hair. “Saira.” he whispered her name before he sank deeply into the sleep that claimed him.

 

In the morning he awoke alone and lay there wondering if he’d dreamt the whole until he pulled back the covers and saw the traces of blood from when he’d taken her maidenhead. Then he knew that it had indeed happened and he wondered that she hadn’t stayed in his bed. He also felt no bond and he wondered at that. But felt it was no matter. He had lain with her and he would make her his wife, as she was indeed already his wife by the act they had engaged in the night before.

 

He didn’t think it at all odd that a lady would simply toss decorum out the door and lay with him without proper courting or a betrothal. What was done was done and as he got up to bathe he replayed in his mind what had happened just a few hours earlier and it didn’t occur to him that there was anything odd about the whole thing. 

 

It didn’t occur to him that magic had been at work at all. But his very lack of deeper thought into the whole incident was indeed a manifestation that the whole had been all part of the spell that had been cast when the Body had decided to claim her Prime.

 

~0~

 

The morning started out as it normally did and the sisters shared the breaking of their fast in Saira’s chambers as they did every morning. Túel hadn’t been there for their evening meal and no one had asked her about it for she often missed meals with them as she liked to spend her time in the forest and her sisters all knew this about her. 

 

This morning, however, she seemed to have a larger than normal appetite. None of them had much to say to one another for they were all still a little let down by the failure of the vault the day before and for the first time were fearful that they might not be able to break the curse they were under.

 

Suddenly there was a knock upon their chamber door and Thranduil let himself in. He was momentarily surprised to find all four sisters there, but then seemed to come to a decision and came all the way into Saira’s chambers. 

 

“Lady Saira, I think we should speak about our marriage.” the king said bluntly, thinking she might have already confided to her sisters. He’d heard that siblings rarely kept secrets from one another. 

 

Saira, nonplussed, looked at the king in confusion and asked, “What marriage, my lord?”

 

Thranduil waved his hand impatiently “You know very well what marriage. Do you deny that you came to me last evening?”

 

“I do indeed, my lord.”

 

Thranduil looked at her incredulously and he noted that she didn’t have the look of a bonded ellith.

 

“What is the nature of your curse?” he abruptly asked, a sneaking suspicion crossing his mind as he looked sharply at Túel, who also had dark hair. Could he have mistaken Túel for Saira? Come to think of it the only one he couldn't have mistaken would be Enair with her fair hair. The other three could all be mistaken for one another in his darkened chambers.

 

And to everyone’s surprise it was Túel who answered, “We are one.”

 

Thranduil, misunderstanding, threw a furious look at her and said, “Never mind that! Answer my question.”

 

“She did, my lord. We are not sisters. We are one.” Eniar said softly.

 

Thranduil looked at her and then looked to Saira, “Explain.”

 

“The curse Saruman put us under. We are one ellith. An ellith by the name of Vórimë. We were split into four. I am the mind of Vórimë.”

 

“I am the fëa of Vórimë” Eniar said softly.

 

“I am the heart of Vórimë.” Amarthan said sadly, for she could feel the anger and the hurt roiling off of him and wondered what had caused it.

 

“And what of her?” he asked, growing fury in his voice.

 

“I am the body.” Túel said with no emotion in her voice. She hadn’t looked at Thranduil once since he’d walked in. She seemed completely unconcerned with him and his agitation. 

 

“The body. The mind. The fëa. And the mind. I don’t understand any of this.”

 

“When Saruman had come to the library he started an argument with Vórimë. It became quite heated and he thought she needed to get to know the separate parts of herself. So he split her into us. Though I don’t know how Vórimë can know herself when she is really not here with us. There is only us and we can hardly look at ourselves as anything other than what we are. Being Vórimë as a whole is beginning to fade from our memory. If we don’t find the stone soon I’m afraid we may never become whole again. We will just be us.” Amarthan said sadly.

 

Thranduil looked at them in dawning horror as he realized what had been done to them. “You should know that your….body, came to my chambers last night. She…..” and he choked off the words because he just couldn’t bring himself to say what had occurred. 

 

Eniar and Amarthan didn’t understand, but Saira did and her eyes grew wide as she looked sharply at her sister. “Oh Túel! How could you?” she said incredulously, the closest to true emotion she’d ever come to. She was shocked and she thought she understood what had happened. 

 

But Túel, thinking the question valid, answered it, “He is prime.” And all the sisters looked at her realizing she’d meant something specific when she’d made the same statement several months ago. 

 

“What does that mean?” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Oh dear. It means she decided that you made a suitable mate. We are so sorry, my lord. I’m afraid this is our fault. We should have told you the nature of our curse before now. Had we done so you could have protected yourself.” Amarthan exclaimed in anguish.

 

“Why didn’t you?” Thranduil asked, both angry and hurt that his hospitality to them had been so abused.

 

“The Lady told us not to. I don’t know why. Had you asked directly I believe we would have told you. But with her warning we just answered the questions you asked. We are terribly sorry.” Saira said.

 

“You don’t seemed particularly sorry.” he snapped.

 

“She can’t. She is mind. She has no emotions. She puzzles things out. I am the only one with emotions.” Amarthan defended her sister.

 

Thranduil took a deep breath and said with deliberation, “In keeping this information from me you caused something that wasn’t for you to be taken from me. I will make arrangements for you to be moved to one of the villages outside the Halls. I don’t want to see any of you again for the duration of your stay. I will not hinder you in your search for this stone for the thing done to you is not to be born, but I will not have you in my Halls any longer.” and with that he turned and left them. 

 

“Oh, Túel. You have really done it now.” Saira sighed. And looking at her sisters said, “Well, let us gather what belongings we have and leave. I don’t blame him for being upset. This has crossed a line.” and they all got up from their meal and began packing their belongings. Túel showed no emotion, but that wasn’t a surprise. As far as she was concerned she had completed her mission. And that mission had apparently been to take the mate she had found to be prime.

 

~0~

 

When Galion saw his king later that morning he thought something looked different about him but couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. Thranduil was glad. When elves wed it could be seen in the eyes when they bonded with their spouse. All it took was one look into the eyes of an ellon or ellith and one could always tell if they were wed or not. 

 

That Galion couldn’t see that within his own eyes was something of a comfort to Thranduil. And knowing what had been done to the ellyth he strongly suspected it was because Túel had no fëa to bond with. Nor did she particularly have a mind. She was the body. He imagined she was almost something akin to an elemental. A force of nature with none of the moral compass that those with a fëa from Eru had as a matter of course.

 

Thranduil did inform his aide as to the nature of the curse and he could see the look of horror upon his friend’s face as the full impact of what had been done to them sank in. He then said that he felt they wouldn’t find what they sought here and he wished to have them moved into one of the abandoned homes within one of the villages that surrounded the Halls. Galion looked as though he would question this, but one look at his king’s face and he thought better of it and left to make the arrangements.

 

Thranduil was relieved. Relieved that his friend didn’t question him. Relieved that the ellyth would be gone from under his roof. And relieved that it appeared he wasn’t bonded to the part of the ellith that had taken his body against his will, for now knowing the magic involved some of the things that occurred were coming back to him and he felt the whole thing had a bewitched quality to it. He would be even more relieved when they found the accursed stone that would free them from the curse of Saruman and be free to leave his Realm once and for all. That wizard, he thought sourly, had a lot to answer for!


	6. Chapter 6

The sisters had been in the village they’d been relocated to for two months when the orcs attacked. Having been trained by their uncle, they grabbed bows, knives and short swords and jumped into the frey. If Saira had feared that Eniar and Amarthan couldn’t or wouldn’t fight well or with ferocity, then witnessing them tear into the orcs settled those fears once and for all. And as she expected, Túel was a berserker. They had all gotten to know and care for the people in the village and there were many children and the sisters defended them with every bit of skill and energy as any trained warrior.

 

All four took several wounds, but just as the Lady had said, they were near invulnerable to the weakness that loss of blood and the toll it would take on a normal soldier. They were tireless and eventually all the attackers had been dispatched. Still they didn’t stop and worked to put out the fires that had been set to the homes of the villagers.

 

They also dragged the bodies of the orcs off to a nearby glade and burned them. They then headed back to the village to begin tending to the wounded. It was while they were tending to them that the King arrived with supplies and aid for his people. The guards set up the royal tent of their king as he planned to stay as long as it took to see to the needs of his people and also to scour the woods around about to make sure no more orcs were about to harry his people. 

 

Saira and her sisters were going about the Village, making sure the survivors were all seen to, passing out blankets and food rations where they could. The sisters had already made peace with one other, for the occurrence in the Halls had caused a rift among them, and they had decided to cooperate with one another for the sake of the people here. Unfortunately, Saira could see her sisters were losing hope and she could see the despair on their faces. Eniar and Amarthan both looked particularly bad, with drooping shoulders and downcast faces. They were beginning to fall into despair. And Túel was, well, Túel. Efficient and economic in her movements, she had a baseline practicality that Saira sometimes envied. 

 

As they were making their way through the camp they were getting closer and closer to the Royal Tent of Thranduil. Saira didn’t know how she felt about that. She now knew how Eniar and Amarthan felt about him. Amarthan had given him her heart and Eniar felt they were soul mates. She knew how she felt about him. Her intellectual equal, she could discuss anything with him, but she just didn’t know if it was anything more than that. 

 

Then again, her heart wouldn’t be involved, would it? She didn’t have one. The truth was she was all intellect and was skeptical that such a relationship could ever work out. So, of all of them she was the quickest to dismiss it as impossible. Of all of them, she had been unaffected by their banishment from the Halls. 

 

Still, they may or may not have to deal with him for much longer. He’d made it clear that he wasn’t interested in them. How could he be? They were four. Though she knew that Túel had cut through his resistance at least once. But Túel was all feeling and raw animal magnetism and wouldn’t bother with the niceties of social proprieties. 

 

Saira directed them away from the Royal tent and the sisters began making their way towards the opposite direction, working their way until they were close to some low hills that were part of the chain the Halls were part of. If was clear that there were some caves in these hills, too. They hadn’t ever gone in this direction before and wondered why they’d never noticed them before. And as they worked their way closer to one of the caves they all exchanged a glance. There was something in there that called to them. Could it be? And for once Túel looked unsure of herself, yet hopeful. 

 

The four entered the cave and found that it was empty and they walked further into its interior. And there sitting on a pedestal towards the back of the cave was the stone. It was spherical and shiny black but seemed to pulse with an inner light of its own and it called to them. The four walked up to the pedestal and positioned themselves around it without conscious thought. Then they all reached out simultaneously and touched the stone. 

 

They were immediately enveloped within a blindingly white light. As it had taken powerful maia magic to curse them, and this stone possessed a powerful magic to break the curse and reintegrate them into the single entity the ellith had been before Saruman pulled her apart. When the light faded a lone ellith stood there. Face and form the same, but now her eyes were true hazel. A mix of blue, green and grey that pinwheeled around a golden brown ring that circled her iris. Her hair was a russet color. A dark black-brown color with red and gold highlights running strikingly throughout it. She was a true combination of her half Noldor mother and Sindar father.

 

She took a deep breath. Oh thank Eru! She was whole once more. The curse was broken. As she looked down at the stone it appeared as though the inner light had been extinguished. But having been inside the power of the stone she knew this was not the case. It had been drained of its lifeforce as it had willingly given it to her to break her curse, but it was not dead. 

 

In fact, she now knew it was alive. And she knew what it was. A Palantiri. Made by Fëanor in Valinor. They were supposed to be simply Seeing Stones. But there was more to them than that. She didn’t know what magic Fëanor used to create the stones and whether it stayed inert unless needed, but this stone seemed to have a bit of the very consciousness of the long dead ellon residing within it. A bit of his fëa from a time far back in the mists of time when he’d been young and whole, before grief had twisted his heart. This stone contained a bit of the ellon when he’d been pure of spirit and it was powerful. 

 

But in the meantime, the stone had done its job in reuniting her into a single being. Now as it lay there lifeless, it looked exactly like what it was. A piece of the past. A piece of beautifully crafted artwork. Dark now and inert. She knew from merging with it that it was merely drained, offering up its energy to reunite her. But how to explain that it would probably take centuries before it pulsated with the inner glow she’d seen when she first entered the cave?

 

~0~

 

As she emerged from the cave the king walked up purposefully towards her, a frown on his face. “Who are you and what were you doing in there?” and looking her over he noticed the resemblance she had to the strange sisters. “Are you yet another of the sisters? You also have their face and form. Which part are you?” he asked sardonically.

 

“I am Vórimë. And I’m not one of the sisters. They are no more.”

 

“No more? You are whole? How? You found the stone!” he fired off rapid questions and answered half of them himself.

 

“Yes. They…..We were going about our tasks within the Village when it called to us. We entered and saw it on a pedestal. We were all in agreement and wished to become one and touched it. The stone is alive and offered to cure us of the curse the wizard cast upon us. It broke the curse and we are whole once more.”

 

“Show me this stone.” The king commanded and Vórimë led him into the cave and showed him the stone. Thranduil recognized it at once as a Palantiri. When he put out his hand to touch it he exclaimed in surprise.

 

“Ai! I know this stone. It is the Elostirion Stone. But what is it doing here? And what have you done to it? The light is extinguished” Thranduil exclaimed, greatly distressed.

 

“Yes, it looks quite lifeless now doesn’t it? But it is just drained of its energy. It will slowly be able to rebuild it. But I’m afraid I don’t know how to help it recover any quicker than it can do itself.”

 

“I may be able to help with that!” A voice called from the cave entrance.

 

“Mithrandir! For once I can honestly say I’m glad to see you!” Thranduil said with only a trace of irony in his voice.

 

“Greetings, King Thranduil. And who do we have here?”

 

“I am Vórimë. I have seen you at Imladris from time to time. I scribe for Erestor in Lord Elrond’s library.”

 

“Ah yes, I remember you. Your parents sailed a few years back, if I recall correctly.”

 

“Yes, after the War of the Last Alliance. My adar was wounded with a morgul-blade and Lord Elrond was unable to heal him completely. He advised him to sail so that he could receive proper care.” Vórimë said and looked down in sadness as she still missed them. They were her family, but she’d never felt the call to go to Valinor. Erestor filled a little of that ache, but he was an uncle and not her parents.

 

“Yes, I remember them. Your father is Sinda and your mother was of Sinda-Noldo heritage, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes. They met in Doriath a very long time ago. They left the same time Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left. I was born in Harlindon.”

 

“Yes, this is all very well, but what are we to do about the Elostirion Stone? This stone should be in the Elostirion Tower in Eryn Beraid.” Thranduil said, rather annoyed that in a few brief moments the wizard had gotten more information out of Vórimë than he’d gotten the whole time she’d been in his realm, albeit separated into four entities. He was still rather confused about that. It seemed a cruel thing to do to someone. 

 

“Yes, about that. I think I can give the stone a bit of energy so it will shine up a bit more than it is right now. Though it is still lovely, you are quite correct in thinking  Círdan would be most upset at its current condition . He’s seen it. He knows it. Looking like this he will never accept this is indeed it.”

 

And so saying he walked over to the stone and pointed his staff at it. The stone tip of his staff began to glow and the Elostirion Stone seemed to absorb some of the energy from the wizard’s staff. It once again began to pulse from deep within like a heartbeat. It wasn’t as bright nor brilliant as it had been, but it was at least lit up again, which was better than nothing. The wizard’s staff faded and he looked a little weary after his ministrations to the stone.

 

“There. That is the best I can do, I’m afraid. It would take a tremendous amount of energy to bring it back to its full strength, but it’s better than it was. Can you tell me how it became so drained?”

 

“It was me, I’m afraid. I didn’t know what it was or where it should be. It just called to me when I was the four. I’m so sorry.” Vórimë said and burst into tears, running from the cave. Thranduil left to follow her leaving the wizard to stare after them thoughtfully, a slight smile on his face.

 

Thranduil found Vórimë sitting on the steps of one of the damaged buildings trying to get her emotions under control. Knowing the Saira part of her frowned on such displays, he wondered how she was dealing with the excess of emotion she was feeling right now. He knew this was the Amarthan part of her that had been overcome. And a part of him wondered how Túel fit in. Túel was wild. A force of nature and seemed completely at odds with the other aspects of her varied parts that all had a calm serenity about them.

 

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders to offer some comfort to her. He wanted to know how the whole had occurred, but he wanted her to get herself in hand first. For her part, Vórimë wasn’t sure she was entirely comfortable with him being so close. She now could say with certainty that she loved him, but it all felt so hopeless. She tried to get herself under control, for this would never do.

 

“I’m so sorry about the stone. I didn’t know. We were helping the Villagers and as we worked our way closer to the cave it called to us. We all heard it at once and we simply followed the call as though we were drawn to it. It was like a dream. We all stood around the pedestal and touched it at once. That’s all it took. There was a light and we all felt the life within the stone. It…. _ knew _ it was helping us and it was willing to give up its energy to break the curse. Then the light was gone and I was whole again. Then I saw you.”

 

“Are you saying there is life within that stone?”

 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” she shivered as though with sudden cold before continuing, “The ellon, Fëanor, the one who created it. He must have put some part of himself within it when he made them. It was compassionate and it cared and it willingly gave up its own energy to break the curse. It’s like it knew.”

 

“His sons destroyed my home when I was young. It’s hard to imagine there was a time when they were good people. Happy people who created instead of destroyed” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“Do you think there will ever come a time when you don’t hate the Noldor?”

 

“Why do you ask? By our laws you are not Noldor. You are Sindar as your father is a Sindar.”

 

“Yet my mother is noldor. Well, half Noldor, though through those same laws she is counted among the Noldor as her adar was Noldo. My uncle is Noldor. He’s the only family I have and I love him dearly. I don’t know what I’d have done without him to look after me. Even the grandson of your king of Doriath is Noldor.”

 

“I don’t know why he claims to be Noldor. He is just as much Sindar as he is Noldor. And by our laws his bloodline should go through the paternal line. His paternal line are men.”

 

“I remember a conversation like this before. When there was Saira saying much the same. But what you both don’t take into account is his father chose to be ellon. And his father’s mother was Noldor. That follows our law through the male line.”

 

“I suppose so. It just galls me that King Thingol’s only heir names himself Noldor. It just seems wrong somehow. Especially since it was Noldor who destroyed Thingol’s kingdom and killed his grandson and great grandsons.”

 

“So you don’t think you can ever think of Noldor as anything other than cursed kinslayers? You can’t just look at them as eldar?”  she asked, hurt and got up and left him looking after her thoughtfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil had gone back to the cave holding the Elostirion Stone and found Mithrandir making a study of the stone and looking thoughtful. Striding up to the wizard he asked him if he would take custody of the stone and return it to Mithlond.

 

“Yes, King Thranduil. I think that would be for the best. Do you have any idea how it came to be in your forest in the first place?” Gandalf asked looking at the king with a raised brow,

 

“I have no idea. I’ve never seen the stone before. I knew of its existence, of course. My father told me of it and how it was the only stone that could see into the West as it was keyed to the Master Stone at the Tower of Avallónë. And for that reason it wasn’t really a communication stone as the others were and why it was locked away in the Elostirion Tower and under heavy guard.”

 

“Yes and this concerns me. How was it spirited away? I’ve seen  Círdan and he never made any mention that anything was amiss. Then again, if magic was used to spirit it away how would they know it was gone?” the wizard seemed to be musing out loud and Thranduil just looked at him doubtfully.

 

“Surely they would be able to feel it if such magic were used in the vicinity?’

 

“Perhaps, perhaps. But it seems only the ellith that was meant to find it was even aware of it.”

 

Thranduil was thoughtful for a moment and then asked, “Do you think it possible that Saruman himself is the one who placed it here?”

 

“Why would Saruman take the Elostirion Stone? And why place it here?”

 

“Well, he’s the one who cursed  Vórimë and split her into her four parts. If he cursed her surely he would know what could break her curse? Especially since he sent them on the quest to find the  _ special stone _ that would break it!” Thranduil exclaimed, suddenly becoming curious as to why the wizard was here in the first place. “And if you don’t know all this, why are you here, Mithrandir?”

 

“What do you mean he cursed her and split her? Explain this to me!” Gandalf exclaimed.

 

Thranduil looked at him with exasperation and explained how the wizard had argued with the ellith in Imladris and in retaliation had turned her into the four bits of herself, heart, mind, body and soul. And how he had instructed the four that if they wished to be reunited they had to find a special stone that had the power to break his spell.

 

“I can’t believe Curunír would do such a thing. This is most irregular!”

 

“Be that as it may, that is what he did and the four came to me because they had gone to Lady Galadriel and she sent them here to me after consulting her Mirror. Surely that is the reason you are here!”

 

“Yes, well, I _am_ here because Lady Galadriel said that you might require my assistance, but she didn’t explain what that assistance was or why I needed to be here.” 

 

“And you just came? With no explanations?” Thranduil exclaimed in annoyance, “You know, I have nothing against the Lady but her cryptic ways has caused more than one misstep in this fine mess started by that thin-skinned wizard!” 

 

“Well, I’m sure I don’t what you mean, but I’ve found that if the Lady doesn’t provide details she usually has a good reason for it.”

 

“So far as I see it her reasons don’t justify the mess they cause!” Thranduil with asperity. “I will leave the stone in your hands then. Perhaps you can inquire of your brother wizard how it came to be in my forest in the first place. And perhaps you can also advise him that the next time he works himself into a snit he shouldn't tear someone apart.” And he strode away leaving the wizard looking greatly disturbed.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil left the wizard feeling extremely vexed and made his way to check on the progress his guards were making in the village. He was disturbed the orcs had found their war this far north and he was concerned that none of his guards had sent word of the incursion, for surely their progress would have been noted. 

 

In speaking with the villagers he learned that the four sisters had set upon the orcs with a vengeance and if not for them their losses would have been much worse. As it was they had lost none and while several had been wounded, none were life threatening injuries.

 

The worst damage was the fires the orcs had set to the homes, several of which had enough structural damage they wouldn’t be able to continue as homes, though thankfully few of the belongings of those who lived in them were damaged over much. A little smoky smelling, but that could be remedied. Being bereft of all their belongings with winter approaching was a real fear for people.

 

Thranduil found Vórimë quietly seeing to the wounded and he could see that the villagers were looking at her warily. He could understand that. As far as they were concerned she was a stranger. It was the four sisters they had gotten to know and now those sisters were nowhere to be found. Only this one who looked like them, but who they didn’t know.

 

“Vórimë, please walk with me.” the king asked and he struggled to find words of comfort for her for he was sure she felt lost right now. For close to a year she’d been split asunder into four parts and while she seemed to retain her memory of the experience, he knew the four hadn’t felt  _ her, _ Vórimë, as a whole, while they had existed.

 

“How are you feeling? I assume this has all been rather traumatic for you?”

 

“I don’t know how I feel, my lord. I’m only relieved that I am whole again. I haven’t had the time to reconcile the experiences the four parts of me lived through as separate entities. I have all their memories, but they are a swirling vortex to me right now. And I feel….removed from them? If you see what I mean. It is like the memories of strangers to me. Things I remember but don’t feel I, myself, experienced.”

 

“I recall one of the sisters, Amarthan if I recall correctly, said they were losing you. That the memory of you was fading from their memories. I believe they feared this for they were in despair that they would stay the way they were forever.”

 

Vórimë shuddered, realizing for the first time that she had come very close to ceasing to exist altogether. “I’m surprised they succeeded. The conditions the wizard placed on them were that they were to love one another. To wish for the best for one another and they all had to  _ want _ to become whole. If I was fading from their memories I’m surprised they met these conditions. They sound as if they were becoming whole, themselves. Able to exist on their own and becoming used to living without the parts that make us a person. The parts of us that we all take for granted because we are all born with them.”

 

“He put all those conditions on them? Eru! It almost sounds like he didn’t want you to succeed. It seems a cruel and evil thing he did. I am so sorry you had to experience such.”

 

She laid a hand on his arm and smiled a real smile. “Don’t think on it, my lord. I am very grateful to all the help you gave them. You were most gracious to them, from what I recall, though I have to admit the longer I am whole, the faster the memories of them seem to be fading.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, as you said, they were forgetting about me. There are some things of them that are fading for me quite quickly. Like it’s all part of the curse. Perhaps he didn’t wish to leave a lasting scar upon me. Eniar and Túel are already all but gone. The only parts that seems to have left an imprint are Amarthan and Saira. My mind and heart. It’s like the emotions and the knowledge are still there, but the other parts, the soul and body didn’t do anything that left a lasting imprint.” Then she laughed, "Although, it seems to me I now know how to start a fire, catch fish and build a raft."

 

This surprised Thranduil and he wondered if she had any memory that her body had joined with his. He was no longer so outraged over this, though he could still wish it had never happened. But he no longer held the sisters to blame. Nor Lady Galadriel. And most especially, he didn’t hold Vórimë responsible. According to Amarthan she’d all but ceased to exist with their creation. No, the blame rested squarely on Saruman. It was he who had set the whole into motion.

 

Thranduil spent several days in the Village, making sure all damage caused was repaired, all hurts healed and he even made sure to lay-in supplies that would see the Villagers through the Winter. It would be another month before he would order this for all the Villages, something that had begun during his father’s reign. The Villages were thankful for these supplies but they never depended upon them alone. 

 

They all had learned over the years how to lay-in stores for the lean months, but the extra their King provided were appreciated all the same. For such extras always ensured they had a joyous Yule and that was part of the provisions they king provided. Including Yule candles. The brightly colored beeswax candles that always made Yule extra special and festive. 

 

These were in addition to the usual candles he supplied, along with the food-stuff provisions. The King even included a good store of firewood that he made sure was collected throughout the entire forest that cleared out the deadwood and he would then pass it out to all the Villages so they had a good stock of it for the cold months.

 

Thranduil spent a lot of time with Vórimë and found that as a whole she was a delightful ellith. She always had a ready smile and quick wit that she wasn’t afraid to exercise to the king himself, and he found he liked being treated as an ellon and not the monarch everyone else saw when they looked at him. He hadn’t realized that he’d been missing this in his life. Even Galion, the one ellon he’d known all his life, saw him more as the child he’d been rather than the ellon he’d become.

 

But what touched him the most about her was her compassion. He didn’t know what kind of ellith she’d been before Saruman had cursed her, but the ellith he saw before him had great patience and a giving heart. He was quickly finding himself falling under her spell. And at one point before they completed their final mopping up operations, he’d approached her and insisted she return with him to the Halls.

 

“It doesn't make any sense for you to remain here. These people have gotten to know you, but they don’t understand why you are here and the sisters have disappeared. And I’d prefer not to enlighten them. There is no reason for them to learn what befell you and I think you must agree that the less they know the better, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, my lord. It is not something they need to know. Knowing the istari are capable of such would only frighten them and I believe the wizards are here to help the free peoples of Ennor and not harm them. Should they learn that wizards can be so unpredictable would cause a rift that is not wise to foment.”

 

Thranduil was relieved that she saw it so, “Indeed. I’ve never believed the darkness has fled this world and the orc attack rather supports this. I still don’t know how it is they were able to get this far north with no one the wiser.”

 

They had completed all they could do for the Village and villagers and eventually made their way back to his Halls and he thought he’d come to terms with his feeling for Vórimë. He loved her and believed she felt the same. Once they settled back into life within the Halls he’d begin to court her. Though he’d lain with her body, he knew he wanted all of her. He loved her mind, knew she had a pure fëa and the sweetest kindest heart he’d ever be able to find in any ellith. To him she was perfect.

 

When Thranduil and Vórimë entered the Halls together, a voice called out. “Rimë! Rimë, over here!” And Vórimë looked about frantically until she espied the owner of the familiar and beloved voice and she ran to him with a glad cry of happiness. Thranduil felt as though a hot iron had pierced his heart as he watched her run to and leap into a handsome ellon’s waiting arms. 

 

Thranduil had seen him before. In Imladris. He was Elrond’s right hand. One that he depended on and so he had some importance there. And right now he was cradling his Vórimë in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Thranduil had to control the urge to run him through with his blade, especially when the ellon caught his eye, smiling his gratitude and raised his hand as though to say “Thank you for returning her to me.” 

 

Thranduil couldn’t stand it any longer and marched away to his quarters to bathe and brood on his own. It would be three days before he saw them again, laughing and chatting together like young lovers should. He’d come to terms that her heart was already claimed and now he just wanted to be shed of them. He couldn’t stand to see them together, so happy. Once they were gone he’d go back to his solitary life of trying to rule his realm and keeping his people safe.

 

When Erestor finally approached him he fully expected him to inform him that he and his lady were leaving them. He wanted this over as soon as possible. He wasn’t to know that Erestor was approaching him as Vórimë’s closest male relative and was expecting to discuss terms of courtship with him. So it was with some surprise to Erestor when Thranduil abruptly asked when they would be leaving.

 

“M-my Lord?” he faltered, a dread feeling settling in his stomach. 

 

“I asked when you and Lady Vórimë would be traveling back to Imladris? I will, of course, provide you with an escort. There are still dangers within my forest and I would be shirking my duty as King if I were to allow harm to come to my guests.”

 

“I see. I suppose we could be ready to depart in the morning, if that is convenient.”

 

“It is. I will make sure your escort is prepared to depart at first light.”

 

“Thank you, My Lord, and thank you for your care of my….”

 

“Yes, yes! Now if you’ll excuse me.” Thranduil interrupted and strode away leaving Erestor nonplussed. 

 

How in the world was he going to tell his niece that not only would there be no courtship but they were to leave in the morning? He went to find her and break the news - and probably her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Vórimë had been home for perhaps a month when she began to feel faint and nearly collapsed in the library. Her uncle had been concerned about her wan and listless demeanor since leaving the Woodland Realm. He knew she had been shattered when he’d told her the king wanted them gone.He'd never forget the crushed look upon her face and how the light had faded from her eyes.

 

But he’d hoped that once she got home and began her duties once more in the library she’d perk up and be her old self again, knowing she shared his love for knowledge. Never having been in love himself, he simply had no frame of reference for what she was feeling. He only knew that she drifted through the library like a specter and not with the purposeful strides she'd once traversed the library, so sure of herself she'd actually taken umbrage with an istari for questioning her dedication to her duties.

 

But when she collapsed he brought her straightway to Lord Elrond to see if he could find out what ailed her. What they discovered was shocking. To all involved. For Vórimë was with child.

 

“How did you not know you were with child?”

 

“Because it never occurred to me! It wasn’t me who laid with him. It was Túel and I doubt she realized there might be consequences for her actions. That’s not how Túel operated. She was the body. She operated on instinct and was the least cerebral of all of them. I’m not sure how much Túel actually thought. She felt. And at some point she felt she wanted the king and she... _took_ him. I’m fairly certain he didn’t know what hit him. He expelled them from his Halls and cut all contact with them after it occurred.”

 

“You laid with King Thranduil?” Erestor exclaimed.

 

“No, she didn’t. Weren’t you paying attention, Erestor? But this complicates things, doesn’t it? You carry a royal heir. I’m not sure you can forgo informing him.” Lord Elrond said, correctly surmising she might not wish Thranduil to know.

 

“No! I don’t want him to know! I don’t want to ever see him again!” And she promptly burst into tears and ran from the Healing Chambers.

 

“Now what do you mean she didn’t lay with him. Obviously she did!” Erestor said in strong disapproval.

 

“No, she didn’t Erestor. Didn’t you hear her? It was Túel. When they were separated into the four there was no Vórimë. There was Saira, Eniar, Amarthan and Túel. That is what concerned me about that curse in the first place. There was no trace of Vórimë at all and they all had their own names. Their own coloring. It was almost designed to ensure they would establish their own identities and not wish to reunite. I don’t know what they had to overcome to be able to become whole, but I am very grateful they were able to and we have our Vórimë back.”

 

“So, you are saying that Túel was already with child when they became whole again? How did Vórimë not realize?”

 

“Think, Erestor! It was probably traumatic. Imagine being ripped into four parts and then at some point those four parts coming together to become one again. Physically. Mentally. It can’t have been easy. And the magic that was used to merge them back together again? It could have very well masked that a passenger went along for the ride.”

 

“Sweet Eru! Do you think that affected the child in some way?”

 

“I have no way of knowing. But it is a male child and Thranduil is not wed. He has no heir. He is going to want to know about this.”

 

“Eru! What a mess. Curunír has a lot to answer for!” Erestor exclaimed, incensed, “If he hadn’t interfered none of this would ever have happened.” 

 

“Go to her and comfort her. And make sure she takes care of herself. That child has probably been neglected though the mother can hardly be blamed not knowing he was there.”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll see to it at once.” And Erestor hurriedly left the Healing Ward to go to his niece, having absolutely no idea how he was to care for her. 

 

Elrond was glad he was gone. He had to write to Thranduil and inform him that he was to be a father. He had no qualms about informing the ellon behind Vorime’s back. Then he retired to his chambers because he needed to speak to his mother-in-honor about this. He needed to meditate a moment before he attempted Ósanwe-kenta. He wished to talk to her directly and this was the quickest way.

 

“Naneth. I need to talk to you.”

 

“I’m here, my son. You wife and children are all fine, if you are wondering.”

 

“I know they are safe in your hands, naneth. This is a different matter.”

 

“What troubles you so, Elrond?”

 

“The ellith, Vórimë.”

 

“She is whole?”

 

“Yes, naneth. But while separated the body, Túel did lay with King Thranduil. She conceived. When they merged the child came with the mother. Vórimë is with child.”

 

“Oh dear. I did see something along those lines in my Mirror, but I have to admit this is not how I saw the child coming to be. But one outcome was they would wed. And make no mistake, that child will be vital to us in the future. I’m surprised she is back with you.”

 

“I don’t understand all that happened, but it is clear Vórimë is distraught and she’s pining away for love of the ellon. It is most distressing especially considering her condition.”

 

“Oh dear. We can’t have that. What do you want me to do?”

 

“I don’t know, naneth. I am seeking your counsel precisely because I'm unsure what to do. I’m writing to King Thranduil to inform him. I think he needs to come here. One way or another he needs to know.”

 

“Yes. He does need to know, but why don’t you let me go to his realm and speak to him directly. Perhaps I can learn something from him. I promise, I will get him to Imladris for you. Have no fear, son. Now, is there anything you’d like me to tell your family while I have you?”

 

“Yes, just tell them I love them and miss them very much. And tell my sons not to get up to any mischief.”

 

“Oh, believe me, son, I have your sons on a very tight leash. They can be most incorrigible if not managed properly. They’ll never convince the ellyth to take them seriously if they don’t wise up.”

 

“At this point, I think only an ellith might convince one or the other of them to settle down. My thanks and love to you and adar.”

 

“To you as well, my son.”

 

Elrond broke contact and went to rest for a bit. That sort of long distance communications was always wearisome for him. He was sure it didn’t phase his mother-in-honor in the least. But he wasn’t her. 

 

At least she was taking care of the main part. She was going to tell Thranduil he was going to be an adar and she was also going to bring him here. That let him off the hook and Vórimë wouldn’t feel he’d betrayed her. He hoped. Pregnant ellith could be very unpredictable. This he knew well having gone through it twice with his beloved, Celebrian!

 

~0~

 

Galadriel arrived in Thranduil’s Halls a week later. When she was shown in she immediately saw that the king didn’t look well. Drawn and gaunt, he didn’t look as though he’d eaten or slept in weeks. Whatever was going on with him it was taking a toll on his health. Galadriel knew he was very important to their future. This wouldn’t do at all!

 

He met her and offered to have her shown to her accommodations and she demurred and asked if she could speak with him in private first.

 

“Oh course, my lady. If you’ll follow me.” and he led her to his study and they both seated themselves upon a pair of chairs he had before the hearth. “What was it you wished to speak to me about, my lady?” he asked after pouring her some tea.

 

“First, I wanted to thank you for the care and assistance you provided to Vórimë when she came to you as she did.”

 

“When she was the four strange ellyth. Yes, that was...quite an experience. I am glad she’s home and whole now.”

 

“You found the stone that set her free?”

 

“No, they found it themselves. It called to them. Somehow the Elostirion Stone made its way into my forest and was residing in a cave they happened upon. The rest took care of itself.”

 

“The Elostirion Stone? Oh my. That is the only stone that points to Valinor along the Straight Road. I wonder how that came to be?”

 

“I don’t know, but I strongly suspect it was Saruman himself who placed it there. But when it combined her it completely drained it of its energy and Mirthrandir had to perk it up a bit before he took custody of it and returned it to Emyn Beraid.”

 

“Were you aware that one of the four was with child when they were merged?” she asked and then tried not to laugh at the look of utter shock that crossed his face.

 

“How is that possible?”

 

“I imagine in the usual way, my lord.” she replied with a smirk.

 

“Is that why you are here? To accuse me of trifling with an ellith. I assure you it’s not what you think.”

 

“I can image how it happened. And no, I’m not here to accuse you. But Thranduil, I’m surprised you allowed it to happen at all. If you weren’t trifling with her, even a part of her, then why didn’t you declare yourself when her uncle approached you to offer courtship terms?’

 

“Uncle?” Thranduil asked confused and wondering why his mind felt like a thick fog that he couldn’t navigate his way out of.

 

“Yes, my lord. Her uncle, Erestor came here to fetch her when he learned where she was. She’d left without telling him where she was going and he is more or less her guardian since her parents sailed.”

 

Thranduil buried his face in his hands feeling as though he’d made a dreadful mistake. Everything he’d seen when he’d returned from the forest battle now took on a new meaning. Including why Erestor had seemed so surprised when Thranduil asked when they were leaving.

 

“Eru! She must think me a complete cad. I had no idea. I assumed he was her betrothed.”

 

“I don’t know how she views you, but you need to know that she  _ is _ carrying your child.”

 

“How is that possible?” he exclaimed and then clamped his mouth shut and blushed crimson.

 

Galadriel tried not to smirk, for she could imagine how it was possible and she knew he wouldn’t have stood a chance against a literal force of nature. “Do not berate yourself too harshly, kinsman. I doubt you could have resisted Túel. And make no mistake, my lord, she zeroed in on you because she thought you an acceptable mate. An alpha and optimal mate. You should be flattered, really. And remember that magic was involved. A powerful magic that surrounded them to make them and keep them separate. But now there is only Vórimë and it is Vórimë who carries your child.”

 

“Do you mock me?” he asked, stiffly.

 

“No, my lord. I’m only glad she didn’t view my own husband the same way she viewed you. Had she gone after my lord, Celeborn I don’t believe even the bonds of marriage would have saved him. As I said, magic was involved. Maiar magic.”

 

“If I hadn’t jumped to my foolish conclusions I would already be courting her. But I would do the right thing. I can’t just let her go through this alone.” he said and buried his face in his hands. “Do you….Do you think she could forgive me?”

 

“You will never know unless you go to her and apologize, my lord.” she said gently. “I will go with you, I think. It might well be that you will need an advocate and I offer myself to your service. I helped her when she was desperate and I hope as Vórimë she will recall that I rendered her some service. As four she was able to discern my intent much better than she is able to do as one. She’ll have to relearn how she views the world now.”

 

“What do you mean, relearn? Is she not whole? Not well?”

 

“I don’t know. I won’t know until I see her. But you knew her as the four. Each part a single purpose. A single point of view. A single focus. A single part incapable of understanding the other parts but knowing they had to work together and find harmony. And now she is whole again. She was separated in the first place for ignoring the needs of the different aspects of her self. And though I strongly disapprove what was done to her, I feel that the experience could prove invaluable to her. But she needed time to come to understand what she learned as the four. She hasn’t had that and now that she is with child I fear it has added stress to her that she didn’t need right now, to be frank.”

 

“Very well, my lady. I will heed your counsel. When do you think you might be prepared to leave?”

 

“We can leave at first light if you are able to turn the reigns of power over to a trusted counselor that quickly.”

 

“Truly? You wish to leave when you have just arrived? Do you not wish to rest for a bit before setting out again so soon?”

 

“I am tougher than I look, my lord. I can be ready in the morn if you are willing.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. I am in your debt. I will prepare an escort for us. In the meantime, I will see to your comfort for the short hours you’ll be my guest.” 

 

“Thank you, my lord. I’ve never doubted your hospitality.”


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil had gotten everything arranged in record time to depart in the morning, including leaving his realm in the hands of Galion, his most trusted aide. And that had been the hardest part, explaining everything to his friend. 

 

“What do you mean you need to collect your wife? What in Arda are you talking about?” The look of utter shock on Galion’s face would have been comical if Thranduil had been in the mood to actually tease his aide. As it was he had to do his best to explain what had happened without upsetting his friend too much. 

 

“You recall the four sisters under the curse, do you not?” and at his confused nod, continued, “Well, as you also know it was strong magic that accomplished this since they were actually but one ellith. Whilst they were still residing in the Halls the one called Túel, the body, came to me one night and we, eh….” and here he just couldn’t go on, but from the look of dawning horror on Galion’s face he felt he’d gotten the gist and merely said, “Just so.”

 

“And is this the reason you had them banished from the Halls so precipitously?”

 

“Yes, for it was the next morning that I learned the true extent of their curse. I also learned it was Lady Galadriel who had told them not to inform us of the nature of the curse. I believe I will be having words with the Lady as to what her reasoning was behind this advice.”

 

“I don’t understand, my lord. You lay with an ellith that no longer exists. How does this make you wed. I must say, you don’t look wed, if you’ll pardon my saying so.”

 

“That is because the body had no fëa. At least that is what I believe. And the fëa would not have had the carnal thoughts. It was a mess. But the thing is, the body conceived and when the four were reunited the child went with its mother. The ellith Vórimë carries my child.”

 

“Eru! That  _ is _ a mess. And you are willing to wed this ellith for the sake of the child?”

 

“I was willing to wed her before I knew of the child. But I made a ghastly mistake when we came back to the Halls after the orc attack.”

 

“Another mistake? My king, this is not like you. You are generally very precise in your decisions.”

 

“I thank you for that. But decisions as king and decisions where my heart is involved are apparently not my strong suit. I’ve felt as though my head is filled thistledown in my dealings with this ellith and I fear I’ve misstepped badly with her.”

 

“How? Surely the suit of a king would be welcome.”

 

“As I said, I would have wed her when we came back from aiding the village, but no sooner had we stepped inside the Halls when an ellon I took to be her betrothed greeted her and their reunion was joyful. When he approached me I didn’t bother to listen to what he had to say. I simply asked when they were leaving. It turns out he was her Uncle and he’d approached me as her guardian to make courting arrangements.” Thranduil took a deep breath “And I all but kicked them out. Now it turns out she is carrying my child and I must away to Imladris to see if I can salvage this whole mess that was mostly of my own making.”

 

“Nay, don’t say it. If it was of anyone’s making it was the wizard that caused this whole mess in the beginning and that is Curunír.” Galion said indignantly.

 

“Aye, but had he not I would never had met Vórimë and it is Vórimë as a whole that I love. I only hope she will forgive a thick headed ellon and accept him as her husband.” Thranduil said softly, his head downcast.

 

Galion went and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder and said, “Just speak to her from your heart, my lord. If she feels the same I’m sure she will be generous of heart and accept your suit.”

 

“I hope you are right, my friend. I hope you are right.” Thranduil sighed.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil and Lady Galadriel rode out at first light along with a sizable escort. They ran into no trouble and made fairly good time. Once out of the forest they went south so they could reach the Old Ford where a sizable bridge spanned the Anduin and the path through the Misty Mountains and right into the Valley of Imladris. They were ahead of the snows and once over the Mountain pass they knew they would be in Imladris for the next several months as the the Mountain Pass would become impassable with the winter snows. 

 

They had a lot of time to talk along the way and it wasn’t too long before Thranduil had asked the question he’d been dying to ask her the entire trip. “My Lady. If I may ask, why did you tell the ellyth not to tell me the nature of their curse? To just allow me to accept that they were sisters instead of one ellith so afflicted?”

 

Galadriel sighed, for she had expected this question sooner than later and had thought how she might answer it. “The truth is, My Lord, that when I look into my Mirror is shows me possibilities. Several paths into the future, if you will. My biggest fear when I choose to use it is that I will choose the wrong path.”

 

“So you are saying that the path you chose, the path to keep me in ignorance, was the best path?” Thranduil asked, incredulously.

 

“From what I’d seen it was the best path to lead to them finding what they sought. I’m sorry that it brought you pain. That was never my intention and truly I had not seen this particular path, which only goes to show how fluid the path of time is.”

 

“Or your Mirror doesn’t show every dip or peak along a particular timeline.”

 

Galadriel looked at him in surprise, impressed with his discernment. “Very good my lord. I had no idea you were so wise for your age.” and then laughed merrily when he simply rolled his eyes at her. “Now my lord, I think you know what I mean. Usually only the very wise see so clearly and those usually because of their advanced age. You have reached a level of wisdom that most never attain. Eryn Galen is blessed, indeed to have you as their King. And I mean that as a compliment to you alone and not as a slight to your beloved adar.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. However, it still does not help my current situation. If I was so wise I would not have flown off the handle and practically kicked the one I love out of my kingdom.”

 

“You made a mistake. Or rather, you misjudged a situation. You thought her heart already claimed and instead of acting selfishly you sent the two you believed to be in love off to live their lives without your interference. There is something rather noble in denying your own heart for the sake of the one you love so that she may live her life in happiness.”

 

“I don’t know if I would go that far, my lady.” Thranduil said wryly.

 

“But I would. And I will. At least that is how I plan to present it to her.”

 

Thranduil made a strangled sound of irritation before saying, “My Lady, I protest! That sounds like more manipulation and that is what caused all of this in the first place. A thin-skinned wizard playing at being The One manipulating a ellith for daring to scold him. Taking the Elostirion Stone and hiding it in my forest, for I am convinced it was he who did so and to be blunt, my lady, even you with your advice to them not to tell me the whole truth of their situation. Please, my lady, I beg you to just let me muddle through this on my own.” Thranduil exclaimed in exasperation.

 

Galadriel hid a smile and answered him earnestly, “Of course, my lord. Forgive me my impudence. I promise I will only intervene on your behalf if she is unreasonable and wont see you. Recall she is with child and I can tell you from personal experience that the emotions of an ellith can sometimes become unpredictable during such times.”

 

“Perfect.” he muttered and then he perked up a little when he saw they were coming upon the Last Homely House. “Ah! We’re here. I hope this isn’t as bad as I think it will be. Even if it goes well I’ll eventually have to deal with my advisors when I return home wed with a wife who is already with child.”

 

“Now there I might be of some assistance to you. And remember, my lord, you are King. How much do you really have to explain to them? Rather they should be happy that you are providing them with an heir, I would think.”

 

“Perhaps you are right. This is the first time since I began my reign that I’ve strayed from my usual demeanor.”

 

They arrived at the Last Homely House and Lord Elrond was there to greet them. Both were shown to their rooms, prepared in advance by Lord Elrond. The lord had been in constant contact with his mother-in-honor the entire time she’d been in Thranduil’s company and had been kept informed of their progress. 

 

Their escort was also housed with the guards that resided in Imladris and they would be keeping themselves busy by adding their numbers to the Imladris patrols. Those patrols toured the valley regularly and kept it safe from any stray bands of orcs that made their way down from the Misty Mountains. All knew they would be there until the Spring thaw.

 

Thranduil found a warm bath waiting for him and took advantage of it. In looking around the room he noted the chamber pot and sighed. The next few months were going to be rough and he chastised himself. He’d lived far rougher when he’d been at Dagorlad. Seven years of living without the niceties of palace life had made him appreciate the luxuries he’d gotten used to in Amon Lanc. 

 

Since living in the Halls he supposed he’d gotten soft - spoiled. He’d have to change his attitude or he’d be miserable the next few months. Because regardless how this all unfolded he was stuck here. The Winter snows would be closing the Pass anytime now and there was no way to return until the Spring.

 

~0~

 

While Elrond had informed Erestor that King Thranduil would be arriving, both had thought it prudent to keep the news to themselves and did not inform Vórimë. Elrond, having been in contact with his mother-in-honor, had gleaned the information of why Thranduil had not declared himself to Erestor when the ellon had approached him. This he explained to Erestor and while he might not quite understand he also trusted Lord Elrond when he assured him that an ellon in love could behave irrationally.

 

Being thus reassured that Thranduil  _ did _ have honorable intentions towards his niece Erestor was willing to give the ellon a second chance. He was currently awaiting Thranduil and Galadriel in Elrond’s office so that they could all discuss the matter of Vórimë and her possible reticence regarding the king and his suit.

 

And it wasn’t long before Thranduil, Galadriel and Elrond all entered the study and seated themselves around the hearth to discuss what their next course of action would be. Thranduil felt as though he were about to discuss a military campaign and felt uneasy over the whole state of affairs. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just talk to her, but acquiesced since they were all more familiar with the current situation than he was himself.

 

Erestor was frankly shocked by Thranduil’s appearance. He looked thin, gaunt and like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He thought that if this is what love did to an ellon he hoped he never became acquainted with the malady. He’d been doing his best over the last several weeks to engage his niece in any activity that took her mind off both her condition and the ellon who had caused it. And while he might be able to keep her mind off of him during the day, he couldn’t be there at night when she cried herself to sleep.

 

“I know I’ve already welcomed you both to my home, but I just want to reiterate how glad I am that you are both here. The state of Vórimë has me concerned and I fear for both her and the child if this situation isn’t remedied soon.” 

 

“I know that you men will be speaking of the official agreements and protocols of a proper betrothal and marriage. My only advice will be that you forego most of the official part and once you have Vórimë’s consent you should go right ahead with the wedding and spend the winter months in the comfort of the marriage bed.”

 

“You surprise me, my lady. I would think you of all people would wish to go about this in the proper fashion.” Erestor said, shocked by her words.

 

“Why? Nothing about this entire situation has been proper. And I don’t mean the actions of Thranduil since he was caught in a spell by the magic of Curunír. I mean precisely the actions of Curunír. This whole thing started with him and we have all been caught up in it in one way or another.” she said flatly, and then she got up and looked to Erestor, “Now, if you’ll tell me where your niece is I would like to see her. If nothing else she needs the comfort of another ellith and I intend to be that comfort to her.”

 

“She might be in the library. If she’s not there she most likely will be in the Hall of Fire. She’s been feeling chill of late and no one uses the room during the day. I think she finds it a refuge of sorts to be alone with her thoughts.” Erestor said, knowing he stood no chance against this lady.

 

“Thank you, my Lord Erestor. And don’t worry. All will be well, I’m sure of it.” and she walked serenely from the study to go in search of Vórimë.

 

After she left Thranduil let out a breath and said, “I wish I had her confidence that all will be well.”

 

“I have learned to trust in her intuition, my lord. If she says all will be well then she has perhaps already seen that all will work out in the end.” Lord Elrond soothed.

 

“About that, I’ve already spoken to her regarding her insight and it seems that she rather misses pitfalls along the way. So, while she may see that all will work out in the end, she certainly doesn’t see all drama that happens to get to that rosey ending she sees,” Thranduil  harrumphed.

 

“Truly? I’ve never known anyone who would dare question the lady regarding her sight!” Elrond exclaimed, shocked.

 

Thranduil merely snorted and said, “It was a long ride. But be that as it may, what do you propose for me to do to remedy this situation I’ve created? How do I approach her. I know I must beg her pardon, but any advice you have on how I might do that would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“I take it you wish to do the right thing by my niece and wed her?” Erestor asked rather stiffly, still smarting at his dismissal months prior.

 

“Of course I am. I was prepared to when you were there to fetch her, only I mistook your relationship. I had thought you her suitor not her kinsman.”

 

“So Lord Elrond informed me. Which is why I am here and willing to let bygones be bygones. I will talk to her and propose that she speak to you. I will explain the reason you dismissed her so abruptly and ask her to hear you out.”

 

“And if she forgives me, what then? Are you willing to skip the betrothal year? I tend to agree with the Lady as Vórimë is with child. I’d like to be already wed and have the winter months so we can get to know one another and become used to each other as a wed couple and then be ready to leave in the spring so the child is born in Eryn Galen. I can’t be away from my realm for a year.”

 

“Yes, I can see how that would be the best course of action. I will agree to this if she is willing, my lord.”

 

“Well, then. I’m glad you are both in agreement. I will quietly prepare for the wedding while you both work on gaining the Lady’s consent.” Lord Elrond said and the ellyn all bid each other good day as they went to be alone with their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Galadriel had gone to the Hall of Fire for she didn’t believe the library was where the ellith was. She rather thought she was depressed and prefered to be alone with her own thoughts and the sooner she was brought out of her melancholy the better. And sure enough that is exactly where she found  Vórimë and she was just as shocked by her appearance as she had been when she’d first seen Thranduil. _This would never do!_  she thought in exasperation. Most of her annoyance was once again directed at Saruman. He’d caught up too many people in the venting of his spleen!

 

She saw the ellith sitting alone and staring into the flames of the great fire that was situated between great pillars and always kept lit. Galadriel approached and sat down next to the ellith and frown that she didn’t seem to notice that she was no longer alone.

 

“Hello, Vórimë. Do you remember me?” she asked softly.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Vórimë started and looked at the Lady in surprise. “Oh, forgive me, my lady. I didn’t hear you come in. Of course I remember you. You were so kind to me when I was under the curse. I’ll never be able to thank you for your kindness.”

 

“It was the least I could do. I’m so glad to see you whole once more. Though I have to say I expected to see you a bit more cheerful now that you’ve broken the curse.” she said gently.

 

“Oh, my lady. It is all so distressing. When I was the four one part ensnared the King and now I carry his child and he doesn’t want anything to do with me. Whatever am I to do?” Vórimë said in misery and promptly broke down in tears.

 

Lady Galadriel took the ellith in her arms to sooth her, all the while murmuring, “There, there dearest. Don’t upset yourself so. All is not lost. You will see.”

 

“How can you say so?” Vórimë sniffed.

 

“I can say so because I arrived here with King Thranduil and I can tell you he is just as distraught as you are.”

 

Vórimë gasped and pulled back, “You mean he knows?” she cried and seemed to crumple in distress. Galadriel hadn’t expected this response and put a soothing hand on the ellith to calm her using her own gifts of healing. It would never do for Vórimë to work herself into a sickness in her current condition. 

 

“Calm yourself, child. I know you think he has some sort of disdain for you but I assure you that is not the case. And if you believe he is here because he feels some sort of duty towards you I must disabuse you of that notion as well. You have captured his heart and he is here because he wishes to be. Not out of a sense of duty.”

 

“How can you say that?” she gulped.

 

“Because I’m the one who went to fetch him. Vórimë, he wished to wed you while you were still in his realm, before he even knew of the child. The only reason he didn’t is because he is a thick headed ellon who thought your uncle was your betrothed. When he saw the two of you reunited he thought you were welcoming a lover not a kinsman. How he reacted after that was out of pain, not indifference.”

 

“Do you really think so?” 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, dearest?” Galadriel said gently and as Vórimë looked up in surprise she was shocked to see Thranduil, himself standing there looking at her as though someone had kicked his puppy. Her heart went out to him and she was shocked at the state of him. He looked so tired and thin. She didn’t even notice it when Galadriel got up to leave the two alone.

 

Vórimë felt as though tears would overwhelm her again and she looked down to gather her tattered emotions together. Thranduil moved towards her as though someone else was controlling his movements and then he found himself before her and he dropped to one knee in front of her and took up her hands. They were so cold and he closed them within his own to warm them. 

 

“Vórimë, can you ever forgive me?” he asked softly and felt as though his heart was torn out of his chest when she burst into tears. He took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder and did his best to try and soothe her. “Please don’t weep so, my love. I’m so, so terribly sorry. I would never do anything to intentionally cause you pain.” he begged her, his own voice breaking as he saw for himself the depths of her distress. It was a moment or two more before she cried herself out and she pulled back to look into his face. 

 

‘You look terrible!” she blurted out and then blushed when she realized what she’d said, but he only smiled gently at her and cupped her face tenderly. “I’m sure I will look like my old self again if you will only tell me you will forgive this foolish and thick headed ellon.” he said gently

 

She gave him a watery smile and nodded her head and then her lips were crushed under his as they shared their first kiss. When he released her lips he pulled back and said “Marry me, my love!”

 

She nodded her head again and this time tears of happiness streamed down her face, “Yes! I’ll marry you, beloved.” and then found herself thoroughly kissed again.

 

~0~

 

When Lord Elrond made his way downstairs to talk over the arrangements for the “secret” wedding he was planning with King Thranduil, he was surprised, but not really shocked, to find Vórimë in the lap of the King and the two chatting quietly together. Clearing his throat, he entered the Hall of Fire and approached the two who made no attempt to break apart. Smothering a grin, he approached and tried to put on his severe adar face because the king really should at least speak to Erestor now that they appeared to have reconciled.

 

“King Thranduil, shouldn’t you be speaking to Lord Erestor?” 

 

Thranduil sighed and gently picked up Vórimë off his lap and gently settled her on the bench next to him. “I suppose so. And just so you know, she said yes. And I’ve already told her we will wed as soon as you can be ready.”  He then bent to take her hand and kissed it gently, “Until later, my beloved. I go now to seek your Uncle’s permission to wed you.”

 

Dimpling up at him and already looking much happier, “Yes, my lord. And please tell Uncle that I will pinch him and hide his scrolls if he gives you a hard time.”

 

“I think I’ll  _ not _ tell him that.” Thranduil said showing dimples of his own.

 

After he’d left Elrond sat down next to Vórimë and looked her over with his healers eye, “You seem much more at ease, if I may say so. I’m very happy for you, my dear. I’m sure you’ll both be very happy together.”

 

“Thank you, my lord. For everything.”

 

“Think not on it, my dear. But I was seeking King Thranduil to ask him what he’d like at the feast I was planning to celebrate your wedding. But since you spent some time with him did you notice if he has any favorites?”

 

“I’ll admit that my memories have faded as the four. But it seems to me he was quite fond of fish, but not plain. He liked it seasoned. He’s fine with just about any greens you could come up with. He liked bread and cheese, but it seems to me they never had plain bread. The cooks he had there were very good and would season the bread with both savory and sweet flavors. But mostly I noticed that while he’s not overly partial to sweets, he did seem to have a weakness for honey cakes. That is all I can recall, my lord.”

 

“That is more than enough, my dear, for me to plan a menu. I’m sure if I’d asked him he would have waved me off and told me that whatever I thought best would be fine.”

 

Vórimë giggled and nodded, “That is precisely what he would have done. For a king he’s really not that picky.”

 

Elrond leaned in, “Or it might be because his cooks have known him since he was a child and they already know what he likes and doesn’t like. It’s easy to cook for someone when you know what to stay away from.” eliciting more giggles from her.

 

“Now, my dear, I think you should perhaps talk to Lady Galadriel so she can help you pick out a gown to your liking. You only get wed once and I hope we can make your day a special one.”

 

Vórimë got up and curtseyed to Lord Elrond, “Thank you, my lord. I can’t thank you enough and I will do as you suggest.” And as she left, Elrond was pleased to see there was a new spring to her step that had been lacking the last several weeks.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil went in search of Erestor and found him where he expected - in the library. Here, he suspected, was where Vórimë, and by extension, Saira, had gotten her love of learning. Thranduil approached the ellon who appeared engrossed in a scroll and cleared his throat so not to startle him. Erestor looked up and frowned when he saw Thranduil.

 

“What can I do for you, King Thranduil?”

 

“I have spoken with Vórimë and she has accepted my apology and my suit. She has agreed to marry me and I’ve come to get your permission and blessing, my lord.”

 

“Already? That didn’t take you long. I would have thought you would wait to see her as we agreed.”

 

“I did not seek her out. But in seeing her in distress I was moved to try and ease her pain.” Thranduil replied stiffly.

 

“Of course. Forgive me. This whole thing has been most distressing as I’m sure you yourself must understand.”

 

“Indeed. But as I’ve said, I have begged for her forgiveness and she was kind enough to grant it. She has also agreed to marry me. I would ask you, my lord, if you would consent to performing the binding ceremony yourself?”

 

“Me? You wish me to perform this? Would you not prefer Lord Elrond?”

 

“No my lord. You are Vórimë’s closest kin and I would prefer it if you would consent to do this. Were my adar still alive and this ceremony performed in my own realm it would fall to my adar to perform the ceremony. Barring that it would fall to Vórimë’s adar. Since neither are available it falls to the closest kin and as I have none that leaves you as the closest kin to Vórimë.”

 

“I don’t know this tradition. Is this something the people in your realm observe?”

 

“It is. When our people were embraced by the Silvan in the Greenwood we accepted their ways as our own. It was the least we could do and we were once a single people at one time.”

 

Erestor shook himself because he wasn’t behaving as kin to Vórimë. No, he was behaving as a scholar and that would not do. Not in this circumstance. “Forgive me. I’m afraid I can’t seem to resist it when new information comes my way. Especially customs I’m not familiar with.” Taking a breath, he tried again, “Forgive me, I’m doing it again. Rather, I should say that Yes! I would be happy to perform this service for you and my niece. Of course I would.” he smiled and was relieved when Thranduil smiled in return.

 

“I understand, my lord. It is what first struck me about Vórimë, or rather, Saira. Her mind. She and I would debate and discuss things into the early hours. It was the most stimulating conversations I’ve had in, well, more years than I care to remember.”

 

Erestor arched his brows in surprise, “So it was her mind you fell in love with?”

 

“Aye. That is so. When she was the four I never really even spoke to the others.”

 

“Then how….” and here Erestor clamped his mouth shut and colored in embarrassment.

 

“Then how did I end up sleeping with Túel? The best answer I can give is it was like a spell. I really had no will of my own, but I have to admit that I thought it was Saira. If any part of me questioned the propriety I dismissed it, or the spell made me discount it, when I thought it was Saira. They both had dark hair, you see. I couldn’t properly see her and part of me wonders if I saw what I wanted to see. In the morning she was gone and I went to her chambers to speak to her about becoming properly wed, thinking her already my wife. That is when I found out all.”

 

“Eru. That must have been quite a shock.”

 

“Aye, but I don’t know if I was shocked at what had happened or what had been done. Regardless, I thought it best if they remove to a nearby village. It was whilst they were there that they came across the stone that reunited them.”

 

“Strange. It’s almost like it was all planned out.”

 

“Please don’t say that. I’m still very annoyed at Curunír for causing the whole. Were he to appear before me this very moment and tell me it was all some grand plan of his to get me together with the love of my life I would still wish to run him through with my sword. It was the most cruel thing I’ve ever encountered in my entire life and I lived in Beleriand when Morgoth was running loose.”

 

“Forgive me, my lord. I truly do understand what you mean. I love Vórimë dearly. She is the daughter of my niece, my brother’s only child. I know I will never replace her parents, but I only wish the best for her and I’ve been afraid that that’s simply not me. I’m a scholar and while I know she dearly loves spending her time in this dusty old library with her old uncle, I’ve long feared that she is missing out. That there is more she was meant for. I’m truly appalled at what Saruman did to her. But I’m glad she met you. I believe you will care for her and I will be happy to do my part to ensure she has that chance at happiness.” he concluded and held his hand out to Thranduil, who grasped it in the warriors grip and was surprised when Erestor returned it. 

 

Then he recalled Erestor was no stranger to battle. Books and scrolls may be his first love, but he’d answered the call when the legions of Light had fought the Darkness. Thranduil would later learn from Vórimë that Erestor had been born in Gondolin and had trained as a scribe under the tutelage of Pengolodh. He would be well aware of the evil of Morgoth. Thranduil would feel he had a new appreciation and understanding of the ellon. It would begin a friendship that would span millennia.

 

~0~

 

When Vórimë found Lady Galadriel she was laying out several gowns and as she looked up when Vórimë knocked at the door frame to announce her presence she smiled, “Ah! There you are, dearest. By the look on your face I assume you and King Thranduil have worked out all your differences?”

 

“Yes, my lady. Lord Elrond suggested I find you to help me pick out a dress for my wedding. I admit I have very few dresses and probably none that would be suitable for a wedding. Even as the guest at a wedding, let alone my own.” 

 

“I have just been going through some gowns that I thought might be suitable for your coloring. I had thought some that I left here might work, but this is your special day and while I have many white dresses, I believe something with some color would better suit you.”

 

“I will defer to you, my lady. I’m afraid I am hopeless with such things. It is one of the things I was most prideful about when I got into the argument with Saruman. He accused me of only being interested with frocks and frills and I did take great exception to that. Were he to see my wardrobe he would never have made such a silly comment.”

 

“It does seem that he went out of his way to provoke you. I wonder at that. But let’s not speak of such unhappy things. This is a joyous occasion and while you might not appreciate what a fine frock can do for an ellith’s self esteem I am here to tell you that you will shine when you walk down that aisle.” she paused looking at some of her older gowns that were of bold prime colors and held them up to Vórimë. “You and I are of a height, so very little alterations will be needed. I’m glad you are tall. Most ellith here are not as tall as you and I and we would have to work around the clock to hem any gown. But, better too long than too short! There is no fixing a gown that falls to your calves.” she said causing Vórimë to fall into giggles at the thought. Galadriel was glad to see the ellith looking happier. She also hoped Thranduil would also have his inner light back. It just wouldn’t do to have the two of them wed looking like a pair of wan scarecrows!

 

Galadriel pulled Vórimë in front of the mirror and held up a particular gown that she had been most fond of many years ago, “What do you think of this, dearest?” and was pleased when the ellith’s mouth formed a perfect O as she whispered, “Ohhhhh” with wide eyes and she knew she’d found the perfect dress!


	11. Chapter 11

The room that had been chosen for the wedding of Thranduil and Vórimë was the Hall of Music that had been decorated with flowers and ribbon garlands. The room was large with a colonnade at one end that had arching windows between each column with a beautiful view of the valley below.

 

As the windows were all open, as the chill hadn’t settled in the air in the valley quite yet, the song from a nearby waterfall could be heard. At the other end, chairs had been set up with a red carpet down the center that led to a raised stage as this area was used to perform musical recitals.

 

As there were those who were of a warrior ilk who liked to congregate in the Fire Hall every evening to discuss the world at large or to plan their campaigns to keep the free peoples of Ennor safe, so there were poets and musicians that enjoyed their fellowship every evening in the Hall of Music. This evening, however, all who resided in the Last Homely House, were invited to attend the wedding of Thranduil Oropherion, King of Eryn Galen and Vórimë Aediriel.

 

Erestor was already on the stage in his dress robes of dark blue and white and a mithril circlet with a sapphire the size of a thumbnail on his brow. Thranduil would learn they were in remembrance of lost Gondolin. Thranduil was resplendent in dark grey breeches, black boots, dark green tunic, gold undershirt with a robe of silver embossed with dark green leaves and emeralds. A gold circlet was on his head with an emerald at his brow.

 

Both waited patiently and then Vórimë entered, flanked on one side by Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel on the other. Lord Elrond was dressed in pale gold as was Lady Galadriel. Vórimë was radiant in a dark green gown of velvet the hem embossed with golden elanor their centers dotted with stones of yellow adamant as was the cuffs around her wrists. Upon her head was a golden circlet that carried an yellow adamant stone the size of ellon’s thumbnail. Adamant, diamonds, were rare and yellow ones rarer still. Vórimë didn’t realize it but she wore a veritable treasury upon her person. But as she didn’t know she look happy and relaxed.

 

As they approached Vórimë climbed the two steps up to the stage to stand next to Thranduil, before her uncle. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel also climbed the steps but stood to the side as they were to be the official witnesses to the marriage. Erestor asked them to join their hands and he wrapped a silken cord around their joined hands, wrist to wrist and began the ceremony asking the two if they were there by their Will and if they took one another as bonded mates.

 

Once the vows were spoken he removed the cord tied it into a circle signifying an unbroken line with neither beginning or ending to signify their unity and them he burned it in a brazier to the side so that the circle could never be broken. He then pronounced them wed as bound mates and invited the groom to kiss his wife and Thranduil gently kissed his wife upon her lips and then Erestor had them turn to face their gusts and he pronounced them wed before Eru forever and ever and the guests all let out a cheer and then all those upon the stage filed out and went downstairs to the Feast Lord Elrond had prepared with their guests following behind.

 

There Thranduil and Vórimë were sat at the head of the table as they were the guests of honor and there was toasts and well wishes, great joy in eating and drinking and sharing fellowship with one another in a happy setting. Thranduil and Vórimë stayed as long as they dared before those around them seemed enough in their cups that they wouldn’t notice the couple sneaking out to make their way to their nuptial chambers.

 

Lord Elrond had set aside some guest chambers for just this occasion and Thranduil was surprised to see the lord had thought of just about everything, Thranduil had to laugh when he saw the extra pillows that he had set aside on the floor, no doubt thinking of his own wedding night. There was a cold repast and several bottles of wine and plenty of water. There was even some scented oils that neither had any idea what to do with, but they would probably figure it out before this night was over.

 

Thranduil took the circlet off his head and removed the one from Vórimë’s and then he led them over to the wine and poured them both a glass of wine for he was nervous and he thought she might be too and figured they both needed some liquid courage.

 

“Are you nervous, my lord?” and at his lifted brow, she laughed nervously and said, “Husband?”

 

“Actually, yes. I am. You, my lovely wife?”

 

“Yes. But I was actually hoping that what happened before will help us a bit.”

 

“I don’t follow. How would that help?”

 

“Well, I’m hoping that I’m no longer a maid since my body decided to, um, lay with you. And I guess I’m hoping that while I may not know what to do, my body might remember what to do. Does that make any sense?”

 

Thranduil looked nonplussed for a moment and then shrugged and said, “I suppose. Nothing about us has been normal, why should our wedding night be any different?”

 

He then walked over to her and took her glass and his and set them down and he took her into his arms and kissed her gently. When he felt her respond he deepened the kiss and felt himself drown as he explored the depths of her mouth. For her part Vórimë felt her toes curl as his kiss was like an intoxicant. He had snaked his arms around her and was running his hands up and down her back and finally rested on her behind where he stopped to knead her into him, pressing her into the hardness of his body.

 

He then pulled back and threw off his outer robe and drew her against him and as he kissed her he began planting light kisses on her lips, cheek and worked his way down to her throat where he stopped and began suckling on her there. She knew he was marking her and didn’t care because it felt so good. She could feel his hands running up and down her spine and then begin to begin to unlace the back of her gown. She could feel when it loosened and he drew back as it fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet.

 

Dressed now in only her shift, he then swooped her up and carried her to the canopied bed and set her down and he drew off his outer tunic and his boots and climbed onto the bed with her dressed now only in his breeches and his shirtsleeves and began to ravish her mouth once more, passion building as he ran his hands up and down her body, stopping to massage her ample breasts, running his tongue up along the sensitive part of her ear which sent a wave of heat through her body that settled deeply in her belly and between her thighs.

 

Now she was running her hands over his body as well, exploring, touching massaging and she grabbed his shirt tails and drew his shirt over his head and baring his upper body and she looked admiringly at his strong chest, smooth skin, his strong arms and his toned flat stomach. Eru! He was beautiful! She looked deeply into his blue eyes, now almost black, with his pupils blown wide and the iris’s darkened with passion and she went to kiss him again and he met her lips with hungry passion.

 

He then pulled back and ran his hands up her legs taking her shift up with them and in one fluid motion he pulled the garment all the way up and over her head. She was now down to her most intimate undergarments and he stripped off her upper garment that supported her heavy breasts and as soon as she was bare his mouth went to her nipple, his tongue circling her areola and suckling her nipple eliciting moans from her now, his other hand kneading her other breast.

 

While suckling at her breast his hand started working his way down, caressing her belly until he was at the place he knew he could give her the most pleasure and moved her undergarment aside and his finger started sliding up and down her slit until he parted her lips and slipped his middle digit into her and she arched her back in arousal and pleasure. He pushed his finger in and out and then made a come hither gesture with his finger that sent her wild.

 

He left her breast and removed her underpants and he pulled her legs up and spread them and he bent down so he could replace his finger with his mouth and tongue. As soon as he ran his tongue along her inner lips until he found her pearl and started to circle his tongue around her and running his finger inside until he could feel her begin to clench around his finger and pressed his face deeper so he could put his tongue all the way inside her as she cried out as she reached her orgasm and her husband lapping up every last bit of her sweetness.

 

He then pulled back again and she moaned, feeling bereft and he divested himself of his breeches and climbed back onto the bed, nestling himself between her legs, kissing his way up her body as he went, stopping again at her breasts, kissing his way up her chest, stopping to suckle again at her neck and now her hands where running up and down his body and he loved the feel of her soft hands on him, caressing him. She was like a drug to his senses.

 

He finally positioned himself at her opening and slid his way home and they both cried out in pleasure and it vaguely registered that she no longer had her maidenhead. His foggy mind thought he could at least thank Túel for taking care of that small detail, for he wouldn’t be causing his wife any pain on their wedding night. He heard his wife laugh breathlessly and he looked at he in question and she kissed him tenderly, “I was right, husband. This was the only part I feared and it’s not there.”

 

“Do you have the memories of her from that night?” he asked, trying not to lose his mind as he was already inside of her and all he wanted to do was lose himself within her.

 

“No. The only memories I have are the conversations you had with Saira. The mind. The others only felt things in various ways. But let us talk of those things later husband. All I want right now is you inside of me. I have no pain, husband. Take me!” she moaned the last and her husband accomodated her as he began to move within her and then he was lost to his passion.

 

Knowing he was causing her no pain was liberating and he began slowly and kept up a steady pace as he wanted to feel this for as long as possible for he knew that he would lose control soon. And soon came sooner than he expected as she arched her hips into him to be closer to him. To get him deeper inside of her. And when she began rotating her hips he completely lost control and was soon pounding into her at a furious pace until he once again felt her begin to clench, this time around his swollen member and he grabbed her hips to pull her into him as she took him with her and he came undone himself and they came together, straining their hips together as they tried to get even closer to each other before they finally collapsed together in a panting heap, both trying to catch their breath.

 

Thranduil finally pulled out and rolled over and pulled her into his arms so he could hold his wife close. He’d never felt so content and now he felt the thing he’d been hoping for. He felt his wife’s consciousness. He felt her mind and knew she felt the same way he did. And he knew they were finally one. They were truly wed.

 

“Husband?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I find I really like this activity.”

 

“Mmm, me to, my beloved wife.”

 

“Husband?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Can we do it again”

 

And Thranduil chuckled and turned over, pinning his wife under him and grinning rakishly at her, “Oh, I think we can do it again.” and he kissed her, “And again,” kiss, “And again.” And she sighed with happiness and said, “Then what are you waiting for, my love?”

 

~0~

 

The months of Rhîwpassed quickly for the newlyweds. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of the inhabitants of the Last Homely House. Thranduil and Vórimë were most enthusiastic in their marital activities and they didn’t seem to particularly care were they engaged in such activity. They were more or less discreet, but more than one ellith or ellon would be walking down a corridor and then make a swift U-turn as it became obvious that the couple were occupying one room or another.

 

Nobody held it against them, but it was clear most living in Imladris were secretly praying that the Echuir thaw came early so the couple would be on their way to Eryn Galen. Yule came upon them and the celebration was rather sedate. Thranduil told Vórimë of the wild celebrations that took place in the Woodland Realm, but it was clear Vórimë couldn’t really picture it, regardless of how he tried to show her his memories.

 

“They couldn’t possibly do that! I am convinced you are teasing me, husband!” she pouted.

 

“Nay! I would never, my beloved wife. I assure you that you haven’t lived until you see a group of Silvan go wild at our Feasts. They are a different folk. I admire them, really. They are so attuned to the forest and the land. And they certainly know the harshness of deep winters and the dangers of the forest. I think that’s why they are so enthusiastic in their celebrating, because they never know if their will survive the long winter months.”

 

“Is it so harsh there?” she asked worriedly.

 

“No, not really. Certainly not any more. But they still have the memory of when things were hard for them. That is why they asked my adar to be king. He and the other’s that followed him had the knowledge and organizational skills from when they lived in Doriath. What began as charity with my father organizing food and fuel drops for those in the villages surrounding his keep at Amon Lanc, soon became a way of life. It was his and now it’s my responsibility to keep them supplied through the winter months.”

 

“That is very kind of you. I know you have a good heart, husband.”

 

“As my Queen you will find your own way of serving our people. But that won’t be for awhile. When you accompany me back home I want you to rest and not stress yourself. Our son depends on his mother keeping him safe.” he said and ran his hand over her stomach with its small mound. She was barely showing and when the thaw came she’d still not be far enough along to trouble her when they traveled, though Thranduil thought that they would take it easy should she become tired because of her condition.

 

“Queen?” she squeaked.

 

Thranduil chuckled, “Yes, my lover. My queen. You have married the king, after all. I just haven’t decided whether we shall have you crowned right when we get back or wait until after our son is born. I’m leaning towards before. That way you’ll be introduced to our people and when you bring forth our son they will simply adore you!”

 

“I don’t know if I can be a queen, husband.” she said lowly.

 

He took her chin and raise her face up to his, and placed a tender kiss upon her lips, “What’s this? Are you the same ellith who stood up to a istari and dressed him down? Of course you can do this. I believe you will be a fine queen. You have a warm and compassionate heart and that is half the job right there. You grew to love our people while you were the four. Now that you are one you’ll find it quite easy to make your way. You’ll see.”

 

“Well, I know I can fish now and can perhaps bring them gifts of fish.” she said with a smile.

 

“You’ll do more than that. Your heart and fëa healed those who were in despair because of your compassion. Even when you were seeking for the stone to heal yourself, the other parts of you couldn’t help but go out into the villages and seek to heal them. Even when you yourself were afflicted. That is the sort of love a queen must have and you already possess it.” and so saying he kissed her gently on the brow.

 

“I hope you are right, husband. I will admit that I’m worried. I don’t want to let you down. Or them.”

 

“I’m confident that you will do just fine.”


	12. Chapter 12

The Echuir thaw  _ did _ come early that year and news came that the passes were open in the Misty Mountains and that it was safe to travel. Thranduil and Vórimë packed all their belongings and Lord Elrond lent them extra wagons and horses to bear all the luggage they were taking as Vórimë had packed away her whole life in Imladris to leave it forever. 

 

Erestor gifted her several of her favorite books and scrolls along with a beautiful set of fine quills that looked to be very valuable and Vórimë suspected they had been his in Gondolin. She hugged her uncle fiercely and made him promise to visit her in Eryn Galen.

 

“Don’t worry, dearest niece. I will visit you often and it will only be a few months before I visit to meet your son when he comes into the world.”

 

“You better! I’ll be a Queen and I think that means I’ll have an army. I’ll send them to kidnap you if you don’t come and see me!” she warned teasingly.

 

“I shall be returning with you both. There is yet a service I must provide to you both and then I shall be returning to my home and husband.” Galadriel said with a smile.

 

“You are, of course, welcome, my lady. But what service could you possibly render us that you have not already provided, if I may be so bold as to ask?” Thranduil smiled at her in return.

 

“Why, I must teach your Queen the secret of Lembas, my Lord! Only the Queen may know its secret.” she replied with an impish grin.

 

Thranduil let out a bark of laughter, “Indeed! Quite so!”

 

~0~

 

They all thanked Lord Elrond for his hospitality and began the trek back to Eryn Galen. Thranduil knew their host would never say so, but he was probably glad to see the backs of them all so he could get back to his quiet life. Thranduil wasn’t far wrong in that assessment. Lord Elrond _was_ looking forward to some peace and quiet, but he really had enjoyed how lively his guests had made his home and as he missed the mad whirlwinds that were his own wife and children he had enjoyed how they had eased the long months while he waited for his family to return, which would be soon now. It would only be a matter of months, and they would be escorted by Lord Glorfindel, who had insisted upon escorting them.

 

They took their time and the ride was an easy one. No fallen trees or landslides in the Pass of the Misty Mountains. And when they got to the other side and reached the Ford the bridge wasn’t washed away by the spring thaw. They made their way north and entered by the Forest Gate and once inside the borders of the Greenwood, his patrols spotted them, with some joining them and some riding ahead to bring word to the Halls that the King had returned.

 

By the time they arrived at the Halls there was a large gathering of the king’s subjects and they were all cheering his return. They’d missed him during Yule and the king's aide had informed them that their king was off on personal business. In seeing the ladies with their king they wondered precisely what that business was. But they didn’t have very long to wait, as the king dismounted and helped the ladies down from their horses and as the groom took them away he climbed the steps with them and turned to address his people.

 

“Thank you for your warm welcome. I know some of you have been wondering what I’ve been up to. Well, I went to go fetch me a wife! Please welcome Vórimë, my bride. And as you can no doubt see, we are expecting our first son.”

 

And with this announcement his subject erupted in cheers of joy and the king encouraged Vórimë to wave at the people before he led both ladies into his Halls so he could get them both settled in. He was met by Galion who looked inordinately relieved to see him and he wondered at that. The Halls were still standing, sooo….how bad could it possibly be?

 

“Ah, Galion. I’m very glad to see you. You remember, Vórimë?”

 

“Of course I do. How are you my lady?” and then his eyes widened in surprise because it was plain that she  was with child. A beatific smile graced his face as he looked to Thranduil and said, “Oh congratulations, My Lord. My Lady. This is happy news, indeed!"

 

“Yes, thank you, my friend. I will be escorting the ladies to my sitting room. Could you please see to the ladies’ luggage. The Queens suite for my wife’s belongings and if you would, please settle Lady Galadriel into the guest suite closest to our rooms?”

 

“Yes, of course, sire. It will be my pleasure.”

 

“Once we are settled in I’m sure you’ll wish to bend my ear on the happenings that have occured in my absence.” 

 

“Yes, sire. But to ease your mind there really is nothing that is pressing at the moment.”

 

“That does ease my mind. I knew you could handle the place in my absence.” 

 

“Perhaps, but I’d vastly prefer it if you can manage situations that necessitate such to a minimum, sire.” 

 

~0~

 

The ladies were moved into their chambers with speed and efficiency. Vórimë was astonished at the luxury of the Queen’s Suite and knew that Thranduil had designed the rooms himself, knowing that one day he’d take a wife. And just as he had designed most of the Halls, himself, he nonetheless gave most of the credit to his father, Oropher, for it was one of Oropher’s last wishes to find and build a more permanent and secure stronghold to protect his family and people should the worst come to pass. 

 

When Thranduil had given Vórimë a tour of his own suite, including the spell to access the secret tunnels in both their suites, in case the Halls were ever breached, Vórimë had seen some framed drawings of the Halls in his rooms. In asking about them Thranduil confided they were made by his father and he had often referred to them when he was having the Halls constructed in the first centuries after the war.

 

Vórimë thought it very sweet and sentimental and she knew he’d had great love for his parents and missed them still. She understood that. She still missed her parents. But while she knew they still lived, all Thranduil had was hope that he’d find them re-embodied in Aman. She sent a prayer to the Valor that his parents had been re-embodied, that they’d found peace and healing in the Halls of Waiting and had been released. Perhaps Oropher was even now King of the Wood elves in Aman.

 

Lady Galadriel didn’t stay as long as Thranduil thought she would and was on her way again less than two weeks later. True to her word, she’d taught Vórimë the secret to baking Lembas, the waybread of the elves. The ladies had tested Vórimë’s prowess as the two had commandeered one the the many kitchens in the Halls so the Lady could pass the secret of the waybread to her. A quick study, Vórimë mastered the art of the bread by her third attempt. 

 

To test it they set up a blind tasting test and asked Thranduil to taste the bread and guess which one his wife had made and which one Galadriel had made. To both their satisfaction he couldn’t tell the difference in the bread and found them to be identical. 

 

Once this was accomplished, Galadriel announced that she would be leaving in two days to return to her own home. The newlyweds understood her desire to be reunited with her husband and Vórimë also knew that Elrond’s children were there visiting their grandfather and she’d probably wish to spend some time with them before they returned to Imladris.

 

Vórimë spent the last day in the Lady’s company while Thranduil got himself caught up with the affairs of his kingdom, and he wondered that he saw his wife looking thoughtful at times and he wondered at it. But he also knew that she was with child and not being an ellith he assumed that there were going to some things he just wasn’t going to understand that she was going through.

 

Thranduil provided a full escort for Lady Galadriel and their farewell was congenial and he wished her a safe journey home. Once she was out of sight the king and his new queen went back inside the Halls to settle into their new life together.

 

~0~

 

“We should talk about when we will crown you before our people.” Thranduil brought up one morning over their breakfast table.

 

“Thranduil, I have been thinking. Perhaps crowning me queen is not such a good idea. Wait, hear me out.” she put up a hand when he looked about to object. “Husband, can I not simply be your consort?”

 

“I don’t understand. Don’t you wish to be my queen?” he asked, hurt and confused.

 

“Well, I  _ am _ your queen. In everything but name. Is the name so important?’

 

“I want you to rule at my side, Vórimë! As my Queen!” he exclaimed, trying to understand her reticence.

 

“Husband, I  _ will _ be at your side. I will always be at your side. I just think the title is not so important.”

 

“I am the king. How will my people view me if my wife refuses to be queen. That she disdains the very people she expects to rule?”

 

“Well, I don’t want to  _ rule _ them. They have a king for that. And I absolutely expect to serve them, just as we talked about before. I just think the title is not one that would be the most prudent. I am your wife and I will support my husband and king and I will bear your children. Is that not enough?’

 

“Where is this coming from?” he asked abruptly. “When we spoke of this in Imladris you were worried but you expressed none of these qualms. What has changed?”

 

“Well, I’ve been talking with Lady Galadriel…”

 

_ “She _ is the cause of this?” Thranduil exploded, angry that the Lady had interfered yet again.

 

“Thranduil, please! Don’t be angry.” Vórimë implored, tears starting to her eyes. She couldn’t tell him the Lady’s reason for her advice, for she’d been sworn to secrecy. Lady Galadriel promised her she would reveal all to Thranduil at the proper moment, but she had entreated Vórimë to keep to her counsel and not tell him at this time.

 

“Husband, I beg of you. Don’t force me to do this. On this one thing only I will have my way.” she exclaimed tearfully and ran to her rooms and locked the door between their rooms for the very first time. It would be the only time, but Thranduil wasn’t to know this. All he knew was that Lady Galadriel had interfered in his marriage and he would not forgive her for it.

 

~0~

 

The next several months would see several changes in the Woodland Realm as the Halls got used to having a Queen, who wasn’t Queen. As Thranduil had suspected, the people didn’t understand her refusal in being crowned and some even wondered if it was the small amount of Noldor blood she bore that made her proud and to think herself above them.

 

But in getting to know her, and as she grew with child, her open warmth and generous heart won them over. And before she grew too great with child, she had diligently baked the Lembas for the guards that patrolled their forest home and she would deliver it to them herself. Each time she would bid them to take care and be careful with their lives as they were all important to their King and precious Children of Eru. 

 

Then the whispers began that she so loved the people she didn’t wish to be set above them. She rather wished to be counted among them despite being wed to their king. Had he been better disposed with her decision, Thranduil would have found their arguments against and then _for_ her amusing. 

 

But the truth was that he was still smarting from her decision, though he no longer held her responsible for it.  _ That _ he laid squarely at Lady Galadriel’s feet. Thranduil had been livid when he found out it was Lady Galadriel who had convinced his wife not to be crowned queen. So angry, in fact, it caused a minor rift between the two realms. A rift that would last for millennia.

 

And while he was hurt she had refused to be crowned, it had been the only bone of contention between the two of them. Their lives were in harmony with one another and he was content with that. He was happy with her as his wife and he knew she was happy with him as her husband. And as the months went by both became excited at the impending birth of their first child.

 

~0~

 

As Laer waned, Iavas came upon the land and the colors of Autumn set the forest ablaze in all its glory, so too did Vórimë’s time come upon her. When they’d first come to the Halls Thranduil had come to her in her chambers to share her bed, but as she larger with child, Thranduil had insisted that she take to sharing his larger bed so she would be assured of getting her rest, no matter how active the child was. And he was  _ active! _

 

In fact he had taken to pressing on her bladder which caused her some discomfort and frequent trips to the privy to relieve herself. She was on one such privy trip, trying not to wake her husband, since she practically had to roll out of bed, when suddenly she felt a whoosh and she was suddenly standing in a puddle, her sleeping gown completely soaked. She was so distressed it didn’t register at first that this was it. Her water had just broken!

 

_ “Thranduuuiiilll!” _ she wailed. And Thranduil was at her side in perhaps half a second. 

 

“Beloved! What is it?” And as he focused on her, throwing off the grogginess of sleep, he discerned what had distressed her. Knowing her as he did, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathing pool and ripped her gown off of her from neck to hem in an instant. Then he had her step into the pool, a place she especially enjoyed since it took the weight off her increasing girth. He then went and got one of his shirts for her to put on as she walked about.

 

“Stay in there for the moment, my love. Have your contractions started yet?” he said as he handed her the shirt.

 

“Nay, husband. Not yet. But what am I to do?”

 

“Well, the healers said that walking helps to bring forth the child. Perhaps you can walk about a bit while I have the Healer fetched.”

 

“Yes, alright. But please hurry, husband. I don’t want to do this alone.”

 

And hearing the fear in her voice, his face gentled, “Of course you won’t be alone, my love. I would never leave you at a time like this.” and then, mischievously, “Except for right now.” and he ducked out of the bathing chamber just long enough to poke his head out his chamber door to order the guard outside to fetch the Healer. 

 

He then changed his sleeping pants for a pair of knee breeches and he went to join his wife in the bathing pool. When he entered he got a facefull of water as his wife splashed him in a fit of pique and he just grinned as he lowered himself into the pool next to her.

 

“Now, now. You know I was only going to be gone but a moment.”

 

“But you shouldn’t tease me at a time like this, husband.” she pouted.

 

He kissed her gently and tipped her face up to meet his, “I will behave, I promise. And I know this is not going to be particularly fun for you, but my love! We are about to meet our son at long last!” 

 

“Well, right now I’m hoping he’s the impatient type!” 

 

“Me too, beloved wife. As long as his impatience does you no harm.”

 

Just then a voice called, no doubt wondering where everybody was, and Thranduil called for the Healer to come to the bathing chamber. Upon entering he saw with approval that the king was in the warm pool assisting his wife to walk about the pool.

 

“Oh, well done. I couldn’t prescribe anything better at this point. I’ll go and make sure everything is in order.”

 

“Wait, you can’t leave!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Oh, it’ll be fine, sire. Her ladyship hasn’t even begun yet. I merely go to make ready for the arrival of the prince. And her ladyship is going to need to keep her thirst at bay. Trust me my Lord. I will be but a moment.”

 

“Oh!”  Vórimë gasped as her first real contraction hit her and even Thranduil felt it through their bond. He instantly poured his strength into her, not only to keep her vitality up but to ease the pain.

 

“Oh, husband! You are strong.” she marveled.

 

“I am king. I am connected to the forest and it strengthens me.” he explained.

 

“That is good to know. I worry about you sometimes when you insist on going out on patrols with your guard.”

 

“You mustn’t fear for me, beloved. Trust me. I am hard to kill.” he teased.

 

“That is not a matter of levity to me, husband. I would not survive your loss.”

 

“You will not lose me, beloved. Right now I just want you to relax and see to your own comfort. You must tell me what you need and I will do it.” 

 

“I think I want to be out of this pool. I’d like to sit for a moment and I’d like to be dry. I think this pool is keeping our son buoyant and he’s comfortable just floating around in there.”

 

“Oh course, beloved. Just hold on to the side and I’ll get all ready for you to leave the pool.” and so saying he heaved himself out and stripped down to get himself into dry clothes. He then grabbed plenty of towels and a dry sleeping gown for his wife. Entering he could see she’d been hit with another contraction and he realized that while they were still several minutes apart, they were nowhere near as far apart as the Healer had told him they’d be n the beginning. Apparently, his son  _ was _ the impatient type.

 

He helped her out of the pool and wrapped her in the towels before he stripped her down again and helped her into the dry sleeping gown. Then he brought them into their sleeping chambers and helped her to sit on the settee in their chambers before the fire.

 

“Can I get you anything, beloved? Some water, perhaps?” he asked anxiously, for he saw she already looked tired.

 

“I’m fine husband. I just need to sit for a moment.” and then she gasped again as another contraction hit.

 

“Oh Thranduil! He’s moving, I can feel it.” she gasped.

 

“Ai! Where is that Healer?” he growled.

 

The next several hours were hard for both husband and wife as the Healer returned to find  Vórimë in full labor. He had a bad moment when he thought the king might toss him on his head for leaving his wife, but another contraction saved his head and he quickly ordered the king to place his wife on the bed so he could check her progress. What he found was that she had progressed much farther and faster than he’d thought which was unusual for a first time mother.

 

For his part, Thranduil poured as much energy as he could into his wife to ease her pain and even then he knew she suffered through her labour. But then the time came and the Healer declared she was fully ready and began to encourage her to push the little one out into the world. And after a final mighty effort, their son finally made his way into the world with a loud cry of protest. By this time a veritable army of servants set to work assisting their queen (even if she didn’t call herself one) with the after birth, changing sheets and wiping down their little prince so that in moments Thranduil and  Vórimë were left in peace to properly meet their son.

 

As the new parents looked into the beautiful face of their son, with his downy head of golden hair, Vórimë said she could see that he would grow with the strength and vigor of his father. A strong and tall oak. Thranduil smiled and said, “He shall be my greenleaf, the first unfurled bud if the Spring of my life.” Then he laughed, “Shall we call him  Laegolas, my beloved?”

 

“Hmm, perhaps. Or perhaps Legolas? He is, after all, the prince of the Silvan for the most part. Should he not share in their culture?”

 

“You are very wise, my beloved. Legolas it is!” the proud father declared.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortly after the birth of their son, Erestor came to the Halls, keeping his word to his niece and also wishing to meet his great, great nephew. He was enchanted when he saw the child and could see right away that he was Thranduil’s son. He saw no trace of his niece in that face at all. Maybe he would like to learn like his naneth?

 

Vórimë immediately introduced him to Thranduil’s library. When she showed him the ancient scrolls from Doriath, Nargothrond and even his beloved Gondolin she thought he would swoon. His hands actually shook as he gingerly picked up a scroll from Gondolin and found that it contained their farming techniques within the hidden kingdom.

 

“How? How did he, or even his father, get all of these?”

 

“Well, from what I understand a lot was lost. But some of the people who fled Doriath at the time of its destruction simply grabbed armfulls of scrolls without a thought to what they were actually taking.” And seeing the flash of pain that crossed his face, she laid a hand gently on his arm, “I’m sure the same was done in Gondolin, wasn’t it Uncle? I’ve never asked, but didn’t you also take refuge in Sirion?”

 

“Yes, we did. But when the Sons of Fëanor attacked yet again, well, the Sindar there simply had had enough of us Noldor. It wasn’t that they blamed us. We fought side by side in Sirion. But I suppose there comes a time when you’ve been attacked so many time and twice by the same people that you simply can’t stand to look at them any longer. That is how those of Oropher’s generation thought of us. That Thranduil was able to overcome this makes him rather extraordinary to me.” Erestor smiled sadly.

 

“Well, I’m not so sure Oropher and those that came with him felt that way, Uncle. Else why would they have kept these scrolls for so long? Had they really felt the way you think they did I would think no matter how dedicated they were they would have tossed these on the trash heap of history and never thought of them again. But they didn’t do that. These were lovingly preserved.”

 

“And there’s so many. I’m just astonished at the volume here. I studied under Pengolodh and I know he saved a lot from Gondolin. What was lost he tried to recreate from memory when Gil-Galad asked him to establish the library in Lindon.” Erestor smiled in reminiscence, “Pengo has perfect recall. Anything he ever read he could recite back word for word.” and leaning in conspiratorially, “I found it quite annoying and found him absolutely insufferable at times. I admired him greatly, but he had little patience for those of us who didn’t share his extraordinary gifts.”

 

“Well, now you are the best mind in all of Arda. You’ve come into your own Uncle and nobody deserves it more than you!” Vórimë said with affection and respect and she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

 

“You are kind, my sweet Rimë. Even if what you say is true it’s only because the great ones have all left.”

 

“Stop that! I will not hear a word said against you. Even if you are the one saying it!” she scolded.

 

“You’re a good ellith, Rimë.” Erestor said affectionately and kissed his niece upon her brow. And Vórimë left him to explore to his heart's content. She thought with amusement that they may have to drag him away to feed him for he was the type to forget to take meals if he was engrossed in something that interested him.

 

~0~

 

Vórimë had decided to take baby Legolas out into the fresh air since it was a nice day and the chill hadn’t reached down from the Grey Mountains yet. There wouldn’t be too many more days like this before Firith ended and Rhîw was upon them. At that point they would all be housebound for the next several months. So it was either seize this day or forget it. And while the Halls were beautiful and had plenty of gardens and green areas it just wasn’t the same as being in the fresh air and sunshine and she knew just the perfect glade to enjoy it!

 

She had gotten permission from Thranduil, who would be closed up in meetings all day, as long as she brought guards with her. And since she was going outside the Halls she made sure to bring her short sword with her, just in case some will animal decided she was too close to its feeding grounds. The forest creatures would all be busily gathering their food supplies or gorging on everything in sight to prepare for hibernation.

 

She and her guards had reached the glade that she wished to picnic in that was simply lovely. It had a small pond and while Legolas wasn’t quite mobile yet, she still intended to keep a close eye on him. He already seemed much too inquisitive for her peace of mind and he was only two months old. But he was completely unrecognizable from what he’d looked like as a newborn. He’d already doubled in size and had a healthy chubby cheeked look about him, which told his mother that he was getting ready for another growing spurt!

 

She’d decided to take a turn around the glade to show him the different plants and any animals that might be about when she happened to look up and see a pair of yellow eyes looking at her and her son. Alarmed she backed away and the thing followed her out into the sunlight. And that thing was an orc. She was shocked because orcs weren’t known for attacking during the day and cried out in alarm as she backed away. Then she found that this orc wasn’t alone when they charged out of the forest. Then everything slowed down for her and got very strange after that.

 

For when the orcs attacked, Vórimë was both terrified and livid. She needed to protect her son and her mother’s instincts to protect him kicked into high gear. As soon as she backed away and saw them pursue her and saw that her sword was too far away she felt a burning flame within herself and putting up her hand, while still holding her son, the orcs burst into flames. Flames so hot they consumed them and left nothing but a pile of ash within the space of a few seconds.

 

Her guard hadn’t even had the chance to come to her aid and stopped stock still when the orcs burst into flames. Flames that consumed them so quickly and so thoroughly they hadn’t even had the chance to cry out at their own deaths. The guards looked at their lady and saw that she had a frightened look in her own eyes, but then snapped out of it and asked if one of them could collect their picnic gear as she had decided that she would return to the Halls, after all. And she turned and half ran back towards the Halls clutching her son to her breast.

 

When she got home she waited as the guards interrupted her husband’s meeting to inform him what had befallen them in the forest. Erestor had emerged from the library and found his niece clutching her son tightly, a look of strain on her face and he knew instantly that something was amiss and went to find out what had happened.

 

Thranduil came out, a look of fear on his face, but in seeing his wife and child had suffered no hurt, insisted they come join him in his study where he poured her a glass of wine to soothe her nerves. Legolas was so unperturbed he was sleeping in his mother’s arms.

 

Vórimë handed him off to his father who took him and tucked him him the crook of his arm as though he’d been doing it for years, and was listening in rapt attention as Vórimë told her husband and Uncle of the events that had happened in the glade. Thranduil just stared in disbelief, knowing she told the truth as the guards had told the same tale.

 

“It was the Elostirion Stone.” Erestor said in awe.

 

“What do you mean, Uncle?” Vórimë asked in confusion.

 

“You are a scholar. Don’t you remember the tale of Fëanor?”

 

“Yes, of course. Everybody knows his sad story.”

 

“No, no! Not that part.” Erestor said and waved his hand in the air impatiently, “The part where they spoke of his spirit being a flame so bright people could hardly bear to look upon his countenance it shone so radiantly. And when he died and his spirit left his body it was consumed and turned to ash. Just like what you did to those orcs.”

 

“You think the Elostirion Stone passed that part of Fëanor’s soul to Vórimë when it broke the curse and reunited her?” Thranduil asked, intrigued.

 

“You both said it completely drained the stone. You also said it contained a piece of his soul. That it communicated with you and willingly gave up its power to make you whole. You also said it was his soul when he was young and happy, before any of the evil of Morgoth marred him. Before his grief and his rage and his thirst for revenge. And most specifically, before that foul Oath of his. I’ve heard it said by those who knew him then that his was the radiant Spirit of Fire in Aman. One of a kind. And that if the Valor regretted anything it was the marring of Fëanor, their brightest light.” Erestor said.

 

“You admire him!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

With a sigh, Erestor said, “I suppose, in a way, I do. Don’t get me wrong, I despise most, if not all of his actions after he created the Silmarils. It was what he did beforehand that is noteworthy to me.”

 

“I don’t understand how you can say that. The kinslaying in Alqualondë. Those were my kin he killed. I know he had no hand in what his sons did in my own home, but he is guilty of that.” Thranduil said, aggrieved.

 

“I know that, my lord. They killed my kin too. They killed my parents, who survived the destruction of Gondolin, only to meet their end on the swords of the Ambarussa. Believe me, I know.” he said with such grief that Thranduil had to take a deep breath to calm himself. For even he had never lost anyone so close in those atrocities.

 

“Forgive me, Erestor. And please call me Thranduil. You are kin afterall. But to get back to what you theorize. You believe it was the Elostirion Stone, that held an essence of its creator that gave my wife the ability to what, incinerate orcs?”

 

“In this instance, yes. I wouldn’t know if it was a one shot or something that is now part of her. Some residual energy left over from reconstituting her.”

 

“I’m right here, Uncle.” Vórimë say dryly.

 

“I know, Rimë. But you have to admit it is a fascinating development.”

 

“You need to get out more, kinsman.” Thranduil said with a lifted brow. But he had to admit it was an interesting development. “But as to what you say, while I’m glad that she had this residue from the stone and I agree it could have been just a one off, there is no way to find out if this is now part of her because she is never going to be put in that position ever again.” Thranduil said firmly.

 

“Why would she need to be in that position again?” Erestor asked.

 

“Because it sounds to me as though she had a mothers reaction. Isn’t that right my love? You didn’t so much fear for yourself as for him.” he said indicating his sleeping son.

 

“Yes, husband. And you’re right. It was an instinctual reaction that I’m not sure I could ever recreate without being in the same position and I will not put my son in danger just to see if I can burn some orcs. But husband, that is what was so odd about the whole thing. They came out during the day. And not under the canopy, but right out into the full sun. I had not thought that was normal for orcs.”

 

“It’s not. But it’s also not unheard of. But that’s twice while you have been in my forest that orcs have attacked so close to the Halls. That is even odder still and I believe I’m going to need to find out why.”

 

“Well, for whatever reason it will probably have to wait. Winter is almost upon us, which is why I wanted to take the baby out in the first place. I wanted him to get some fresh air and sunshine before the weather turned. I don’t imagine that it will be too long before the snows come and we’ll all be holed up here for the duration.”

 

“Yes, and that reminds me. Now is the time of year that we have to send out the extra supplies to the drops for the villagers to have access to for the short days. I had thought to have you ride out with me to see to this duty. Do you think you are up for it? The little one will be staying in for this, for I will not take him out on such a long trip. But most of the villages are within a days travel.”

 

“Yes, of course, husband. I would love to. Uncle, how do you feel about babysitting?” and laughed as her uncle’s eyes widened in shocked fear.

 

Thranduil laughed and teased, “Oh, you are not leaving here until you are completely comfortable with looking after a little one. And I’m surprised you don’t already know how to do this. Did you not look after Elrond’s children?”

 

“No! Not until they were old enough to attend lessons. And dealing with those ellyn was a nightmare. I was so relieved they came of age and decided they had to be warriors. Then they were Glorfindel’s problem. The Lady Arwen was much easier to teach.”

 

“Well, this one is kin to you. Your own blood. You are going to get to know him.” Thranduil said with conviction and Erestor got the impression he was going to become very well acquainted with the little prince whether he willed it or no.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil, Vórimë and a large contingent of guards went out to distribute food stuffs and fuel to drop points throughout the forest. It was a system that Thranduil’s father had set up and it had worked for several millennia now. The drops were specially prepared bundles covered in oilcloth which were loaded up on talans built in central locations into the branches of sturdy trees that could withstand the winter storms. They had protective walls and were basically warehouses where villagers could go if they had need of either firewood, candles or foodstuffs to see them through the winter months.

 

The locations had been decided and agreed upon by the Village Elders and several Villages would share a central location. The king personally made these supply drops as was the tradition started by Oropher when he first began laying in supplies for the villagers even before they had made him king.

 

Vórimë accompanied her husband and learned the ropes, literally, in using the pulley system to raise the large bundles up so the guards that went up into the talen could direct and place them within the talans. It was efficient, if time consuming and they would be at this activity for at least two days. It was still before the first snows had arrived, though the air was chill, but the work was enough to keep them warm and they had filled several of the drops before the first nightfall.

 

They spent their first night out and gathered all their gear together at first light to continue on to the last locations to make the drops. By now Vórimë understood the whole of the techniques and operation and hoped she was a help instead of a hindrance, but found the physical exertions rather exhilarating and she was enjoying herself.

 

Especially knowing these supplies would make the long winter months more bearable for their people. She had even been touched that there were special bundles color coded that were the Yule bundles that contained the gift of gaily colored candles and specially dried food stuffs so that Yule would be joyous for all the villagers.

 

They had just dropped off the last of the supplies and were settling in for their last night out and had set up their tents and built a fire so they could have the warmth of the fire and to cook their own evening meal when a sudden silence descended on the clearing they were in, but the trees were agitated and giving warning. The guards were immediately alert and several moved to surround the king and queen. Thranduil and Vórimë each pulled their swords and suddenly the guard next to Thranduil collapsed with an arrow through his throat. Several more were hit before orcs burst through the foliage and engaged the guards.

 

Thranduil and Vórimë began to engage them when Vórimë saw one come up behind her husband and fear clenched in her soul and she felt the flame again and this time she was able to direct what she wanted it to do. She pictured the orcs in her mind and didn’t even have to move a muscle before every orc in their clearing lit up from the inside out and collapsed in a pile of ashes before they even had a chance to cry out. So completely were they consumed there were not even any glowing embers. Just piles of dead ash.

 

The guards looked about them in confusion and Thranduil locked eyes with his wife and silently told her to hold her tongue. To be silent. He didn’t want anyone to know what she had done. The King directed his people to attend to their wounded as best as they were able, for they were heading back to the Halls at that very moment. He wouldn’t risk his wife out in the open if orcs were roaming their woods.

 

Thranduil would send a larger force with more heavily armed guards to return in the morn to make a sweep of the area for he feared they would harry the villagers in the area. He then had their wounded and dead placed in the wagon. They had lost three. This was grievous to Thranduil for he thought this would be just a routine drop like he’d done for close to an age and they’ had never been attacked during this activity before. He began to wonder if there was more afoot in his forest than he had thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the Halls Thranduil called forth his generals and ordered a muster of his troops to do a wide sweep of the forest. He wanted to make not a single orc was left alive in the vicinity. It was bad enough his people had been steadily driven north, but he would not tolerate them harassing his people in their last stronghold.

 

One thing he was greatly concerned with was that every time one of these attacks had occurred his wife had been in the vicinity. One time as the four under the curse of Saruman and twice after she’d been cured of the curse with the assistance of the Elostirion Stone. Somehow he felt there was a connection there and he wished to talk to Erestor about it a soon as possible. The scholar may not have a solution but Thranduil respected the ellon’s powers of deduction enough that he might be able to work his way through the puzzle.

 

“Well, one thing is certain, we now know incinerating orcs wasn’t a one-shot.” Erestor said with a lifted brow at his niece, as the three sat in Thranduil’s sitting room, “You say you felt as though you had control this time. Can you explain that, Rimë?”

 

“No. Not really. I just saw one of the orcs coming up behind Thranduil and I feared he would be harmed or killed. The flame was right there this time and I felt I could use it this time. It didn’t feel wild or uncontrollable and I just knew I could make it do my will. So I pictured the orcs in my mind and then they were gone.” Vórimë said as she fed Legolas his lunch. He was already on soft foods and didn’t need his mother so much anymore, both to her relief and grief. He's growing so fast, she thought in dismay.

 

“Huh! So you didn’t even need to explore it. It felt innate. That’s very interesting.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure it’s fascinating, but do you know why?” Thranduil said in irritation. He didn’t want an academic discussion. He wanted answers. He then took his son from his mother and began patting the child gently on the back as he still needed to be burped after his meals. Plus holding his son calmed his nerves.

 

“No, Thranduil. I’m sorry.” the scholar said crestfallen, but then he perked up, “But I think I know who might.”

 

“No outsiders! I don’t want anyone to know of this.” Thranduil said firmly.

 

“What about one who already resides in your forest? Radagast!” Erestor proclaimed proudly, like he was presenting them with solution to all their problems.

 

“Another wizard? Are you mad?” Thranduil exclaimed, but then smiled as his son produced a truly impressive belch and he kissed him in approval before handing him back to his mother who was smirking in amusement. Thranduil was a natural born and very good father. It was second nature to him.

 

“Don’t be like that, nephew. Radagast is different. You should already know that if you’ve allowed him in your forest.” Erestor said, gently chiding.

 

“Well, truth is, I’ve never actually spoken to him. He came here one day and I was busy with other matters and when I heard his petition I just gave my consent for it because I saw no harm in it. My consent was given by way of messenger. My Aide, Galion is the one who spoke to him and he gave me to understand that he seemed the right sort. That’s all I needed to know.” Thranduil explained.

 

“Well, I think you should send for him. It’s high time you met him. I believe he may be able to provide wiser insight than I have. I can only guess, and I’m not sure I even have all the facts.”

 

“Very well. I will do as you suggest. There can be no harm in it and he is an istari. Surely he would have a better understanding than we do.” And he got up and went to his window and opening it he make a whistling call and a pair of bright blue kingfishers landed upon the sill and chirruped in question. The King answered back and they both bobbed their heads and took flight again. Erestor just stared in fascination.

 

“I had no idea you could speak with the birds! Are these any other creatures you can speak to?” he exclaimed in excitement.

 

“Of course. I can speak to all the creatures in my realm.” he answered matter of factly.

 

“You make that sound as though it is perfectly normal, but I’ve never heard of such within the Noldor. It seems our clan has fallen away from the natural world, if indeed, we were ever close to it to begin with.” he lamented.

 

“You’ve never heard the song of the trees?” Thranduil asked, aggrieved for his kinsman.

 

“Nay, I can’t say I have. I love the sound of the wind in their branches and I love the sound of the waterfall outside Imladris, but I can’t say I’ve ever heard a song. What song do you speak of?”

 

“Why the Great Music of the Ainur. The one Ilúvatar directed them to sing when they created Arda in the Beginning.”

 

“You hear that?” Erestor said in awe.

 

“Yes, always. I see I will need to take you out into the forest and introduce you to the song. You are eldar. All the eldar can hear it and I’ll not hear any talk about Noldor not being able to hear such. It will increase your knowledge and understanding of our world.” Thranduil said firmly and was gratified when his wife gave him a smile of approval and love.

 

~0~

 

It was perhaps three days later that the Kingfishers returned to inform Thranduil that the wizard would be calling on him shortly. And it was perhaps three days after that when Radagast, himself, made his appearance. Understandably, both Thranduil and Vórimë were a bit nervous at the appearance of the Istari. But Radagast couldn’t be more different to the White Wizard if he tried, and he didn’t need to try.

 

Like his brothers, he was tall and in the image of an old man. Unlike the white and grey he was brown just as his name implied. Brown hair, eyes and tanned skin. His clothes were also in every hue of brown, from his tanned boots, to his brown breeches, tan shirt, chocolate tunic and russet brown cape. He even wore a brown wool floppy hat. Like all the wizards, he carried a tall wooden staff that had a gem at the end that he used as a walking stick. The gem on his was a dark amber hue, in keeping with the rest of him.

 

Erestor was there to make the introductions, as he was well acquainted with the wizard. “Thranduil, Vórimë, this is Radagast the Brown, Istari.” Erestor said proudly, as though he’d brought them a gift.

 

“You are, of course, welcome in my realm. Please let me know if there is anything you need.” Thranduil said politely.

 

“Oh, I’m very pleased to be here. Perhaps we can talk later. I have a marvelous idea I’d like to pitch to you.”

 

“Of course, I’ll have you escorted to your rooms while you stay with us.” and raised his hand to call for a servant

 

“Oh, thank you, King Thranduil. And congratulations. To both of you.” he said leaving everyone looking after him in confusion.

 

“He’s, eh, a bit different than the others.” Erestor said apologetically.

 

“Indeed.” Thranduil replied with a lifted brow. “But that’s not a bad thing, I’m thinking.”

 

“Oh, yes! I don’t know Mithrandir very well, but compared to Curunír he’s downright friendly. But I think I’m going to like this one even better. There’s something innocent and pure about him. Childlike.” Vórimë said happily. Goodnaturedly. And Thranduil silently agreed as he trusted his wife’s instincts.

 

And since the winter snows would be arriving any day, the wizard would more than likely be their guest for the entire season of Rhîw, until the stirring time of Echuir began the thaw before the new year of Yestarë and the beginning of Ethuil, the reawakening of the forest for Spring.

 

~0~

 

After the wizard had settled and refreshed himself, and Thranduil was glad to see he was the clean sort, and not like the Grey who always seemed to have the dust of the road about his person, they all met in Thranduil’s sitting room for a chat. Thranduil had also invited Galion, as he valued the ellon’s insight. Galion was currently settled on the settee with Legolas on his lap, shaking a rattle at him to distract him for all the company in the room. He was sharing the settee with Erestor and Radagast and the little elfling was fascinated by the Brown Wizard and smiling his toothless grin at him, to the wizards delight.

 

“Oh, he’s a delight, he is! He’s going to be so happy when his sister and brother arrive.” the wizard exclaimed. And at the looks that varied from shock to consternation he deduced no one except he, himself, was aware of this fact.

 

“Oh! I see. You can’t see it yet, can you? It must be because of the Flame. It _is_ rather bright.” he nodded sagely.

 

“What are you talking about?” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Why your wife is with child, of course. Or rather, children. Twins! An ellith and ellon. I know it’s unusual for another pregnancy to occur so quickly after one has given birth, but that also might be because of the Flame. Can you tell me where you picked that up, my dear?” the wizard asked in open curiosity.

 

“I’m pregnant? How?” Vórimë cried, and then colored as she realized what she said. “Forget I said that. That’s not what I meant. I just assumed that if we had another it would be decades from now. I just had him.” she exclaimed in dismay and then looked accusingly at her husband.

 

“This is not my doing either, wife. Don’t look at me so!” and then, “Why do you keep asking about a Flame?” he directed his question to the wizard who was looking on in open amusement.

 

“Why there is a very bright Flame within your wife. Surely you can see it?” he asked, confused.

 

“Nay, I see no flame. But that you can answers a question for us. Last year my wife ran afoul of your brother Saruman the White and he cursed her and split her into four parts. The only way to reunite the parts was to find a particular stone, he said. That turned out to be the Elostirion Stone which my wife said had a part of the soul of Fëanor. His fëa, if you will, as he had been in his youth before the darkness marred him.”

 

“Oh dear! Split her into four, you say. Pray tell me the whole of this, if you would.” the Brown asked worriedly.

 

And so they did, telling of all the events that had taken place in the past year and how the four sisters had come to the woodland realm to find the stone that Lady Galadriel said would be found there. The only thing they left out was how Legolas had come to be. That was private. And then Thranduil also explained how every time his wife was in the vicinity there would be an orc attack and his thought there was some connection between the curse, the Elostirion Stone transferring its essence into his wife and the orc attacks.

 

“Yes! I believe you are correct about that. Did you know that there is something dark that has taken up residence in your father’s former palace?”

 

“No, I didn’t know. But what has that to do with this?” he asked and noticed that Erestor looked as though he was putting the pieces together and wondered what he was missing.

 

“Well, they are calling it a necromancer, but I believe it is something darker, still. And I believe that force has sensed the power of both the magic that was placed upon your wife and the magic that the stone transferred and it wants to get its hands on the source of that magic, which is your wife. I don’t know if its aware that it’s your wife that is the source, but is sending the orcs to the source to capture it.”

 

“Is there anything we can do to get it out of her?” Thranduil asked worriedly.

 

“I don’t think so. It is a part of her now. But I may be able to do something to shield her from sight. And I think I should do so at the earliest opportunity. I think you are shielded here in your Stronghold. You are powerful, yourself, King Thranduil. In your Halls you are a force to be reckoned with. Even in your forest you are powerful. But you don’t want your poor wife to be stuck inside the Halls all the time, do you? Of course you don’t! Have no fear. I’m sure I’ll be able to shield her from all unfriendly eyes.” he concluded firmly.

 

“Very well, if she has no objections I’m willing to let you do as you say. I don’t want my wife hunted in her home. Nor when she goes out to see to the welfare of our villagers. If she is out among them I don’t want her drawing orcs to herself like a magnet.”

 

“I have no objections. I would hate to think I bring death and ruination to the villagers who I have every intention of seeing. It is my place to see to their welfare. I need to see them to see what their needs are.” Vórimë earnestly said, though she wondered what this shielding would entail. But Radagast was maiar and she like all her people had a trust in them. With the possible exception of Saruman.

 

And seeming to read her thought, Radagast lifted a brow, “Ah yes. I must admit that was quite shocking. It is not something that we were sent here to do. Your explanation of a heated argument aside, it doesn’t excuse what he has done. I would hesitate to say this about one of my brothers, but I’m wondering if he had an ulterior motive in the whole.”

 

“I don’t follow you.” Erestor said.

 

“I do!” Thranduil exclaimed, “I’ve been wondering about it myself. He curses her and sends her off on a quest to find a particular stone. A Stone that should have been safely ensconced in Mithlond, but suddenly turns up in my forest. I’m convinced he, himself put it there. Who else but an istari would be able to remove it from its guarded location? What is it you think he was trying to accomplish?”

 

“I’m wondering if he tried to create a weapon. To turn your wife into a weapon to use against the enemy.” Radagast said flatley.

 

“But that’s monstrous!” Erestor exclaimed in horror.

 

“Indeed it is. All the more reason to shield her. I don’t wish anyone to see her. Not the enemy. Not my brother. It’s unconscionable what he’s done. Better for him to think he’s failed.”

 

“Nobody is to speak of this outside of this room. I don’t think I need to tell any of you that if this gets out Vórimë could be placed in grave danger.” Thranduil ordered.

 

“What of the guards who witnessed what she did with their own eyes?” Galion asked.

 

“I’ve ordered the ones who with her in the glade to silence. Can I trust that you can speak with the ones who were with us while we were delivering the winter supplies and order them to silence?” the King asked.

 

“Yes, of course, sire. I’ll get right on it. Best not waste any time. Hopefully there hasn’t already been loose lips.” Galion said and handed off the little prince to his mother before exiting the room to go speak to the guards.

 

Once he was gone Radagast looked thoughtful, but kept his counsel to himself. He had determined to place a non-speaking spell on the whole of the Woodland Realm to keep them from being able to speak of their queen and what they knew of her peculiar powers. Nor of anything they might know that might be of any interest to those that might wish those of the Woodland Realm harm. And he had another idea. The one he’d planned on taking up with the King in the first place.

 

“You know, King Thranduil. I have an idea that might protect your Southern Flank from any sort of sneak attack should that power in the South wish to harry your people here in the North.”

 

“Oh. And what is this idea, pray tell.” Thranduil asked, more open now to any request the Wizard might make.

 

“It has to do with the Southern Tributary, I believe you call it Ithilduin, that runs into the Forest River. I believe you will like my idea.” The Brown said mysteriously and beamed in evident self-satisfaction.

 

~0~

 

Standing on the banks of the Ithilduin, Thranduil, Vórimë and Galion watched in fascination as Radagast stood mumbling words that none of them could understand. Erestor suspected they were High Valarin, a language only spoken by the Valar. At one point the Wizard held out his arms and then tapped his staff once lightly on the ground and a shock wave of light was released. A shock wave with no force in it. It disturbed nothing as it spread out.

 

As it went out in all directions, none but the Istari knew that this was both the concealing spell to hide Vórimë and also to seal the lips of any who knew of her existence. What he feared most were guards captured and tortured. Even under extreme duress he didn’t want any to mention Thranduil’s wife. Then he concentrated on the river, itself, and murmuring more words he then touched the tip of his staff to the waters itself. As soon as he did so the waters turned black and spread like a dye throughout the entire river.

 

Shocked, Thranduil asked, “What have you done?”

 

“I’ve enchanted the waters. They are now a barrier of sorts. Any who touch or drink from the waters will fall into a deep sleep. You’ll have to warn the animals in the vicinity not to use these waters and go instead to the Gladduin, but I’m sure over time they’ll want to relocate there anyway. Also, this spell only affects these waters. As soon as it touches the Gladduin the waters will revert to their normal quality.”

 

“So now the Ithilduin is the Gûlduin.” Galion said thoughtfully, already thinking of ways this could be useful. If orcs were in the area then there needed to be a way to drive them into the river. Perhaps even a way to use the waters as projectiles, as long as there was a safe way to handle it without sending the guards into a nap.

 

“Very well, it is done. And I am thankful, Radagast. Don’t think I’m not. But I must ask. Is there a way you can undo this once the danger is past?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Yes, of course. But I fear it will be a while before that day will arrive. In the meantime I think we should get back to your Halls. If I’m not mistaken the snows arrive.” The wizard said and sure enough some snowflakes were making their way gently to the ground and they got themselves back to their horses to make haste back to the Halls.


	15. Chapter 15

The next year passed without much to mark it. Radagast did, indeed stay for the winter months and by the time it was time for him to leave they counted him a friend. Erestor, who had originally made plans to leave in the Spring decided to stay on so he could be there for the birth of his newest niece and nephew. He was sure Lord Elrond would understand.

 

In fact, Lord Elrond’s own wife and children were gone for longer visits to Lothlórien, so he was sure his Lord wouldn’t mind an extended visit. He did send a letter by courier to inform his Lord and spent more time in Thranduil’s library. Until Thranduil insisted he accompany him out to the forest. Erestor wondered why and then recalled the conversation back shortly before the snows had arrived with Rhîw.

 

“Thranduil, I don’t think this is going to work.” Erestor said worriedly, afraid he wouldn’t be able to hear what his nephew-in-honor expected him to hear.

 

“Relax, uncle. Ah. Here we are.” And Thranduil smiled a beatific smile, “This is my favorite time of year. Now, take my hand. I’ll be able to allow you to hear what I hear. And then I’ll show you how I hear it.” 

 

Erestor did as he was bid and closed his eyes as Thranduil instructed him. At first he heard nothing and he was sure there was something wrong with him. Then he heard it. Like a faint yawn, and then more and more and he realized he was hearing the trees waking up. And then he heard a sound that brought tears to his eyes. A rising melody that started low and soft and then grew as the other voices joined in until there was a soft harmony that was breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

And it would rise and fall almost like the forest was breathing music and then he heard other harmonies join in and he knew it was the life within the forest joining in the song. Birds and squirrels and other living things that all had a music of their own. It was an entire symphony of life and he knew tears were streaming down his face by this point. He almost tried to release Thranduil’s hand because he didn’t think he could bear it any longer but Thranduil wasn’t done yet. 

 

He then heard another melody that was stronger and blended in with the softer melody of the forest and he knew it was the people who lived within. He was hearing his own song. The song of the eldar and he felt how it all wound together to create a greater music and he felt he understood at last the purpose of their Father Creator in that moment and he knew he’d never be able to thank Thranduil enough for this gift.

 

Thranduil then let go of his hand and he felt bereft, but he kept his eyes closed and listened to what his nephew was saying, his soft voice telling him to open his senses and allow the music to flow through him and as he did so he picked up the melody again. This time on his own and he knew he’d never go forth into the outdoors again without hearing the music, no matter where he was. And a part of him couldn't wait to hear the music of the Valley of Imladris. The trees and grasses, the waterfalls and the song of the Bruinen River.

 

He opened his tear-filled eyes and turned to his nephew and hugged him. He felt Thranduil return the embrace and he pulled back and wiped his eyes. “Thank you! I never knew! All these years and I never knew. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for this gift.” And he smiled in pure, heartfelt innocent joy and his face was transformed. Thranduil briefly thought if he wished to stay a single ellon he better not do that within sight of the single ellyth or they would swarm him. He’d be quite the catch!

 

He smiled back and said, “Don’t thank me, kinsmen. It was long overdue. All our people should stop and listen to this song. It’s why we are here. To give back the gift they give us.” 

 

“What gift could we possibly give them?”

 

“Why, Woodelves heal the forest. We can bring forth life where there is none.” And so saying he knelt and cupped his hand over a bare patch of ground and then slowly moved it back and forth and before Erestor’s shocked eyes new green grasses sprouted up and even some tiny white star shaped flowers. Niphredil.

 

“Can all your people do such or is it because you are king?”

 

“Both. I can do such because I’m king, but the Silvan do such with ease. I’m not so sure of the other Sindar here, but we are all of the same tribe. I suppose they could too, though I think they have forgotten how.”

 

“That is a miracle to me. I think I would give anything to be able to do such.”

 

“Perhaps you should talk to some of our Silvan. Perhaps I am wrong and it is something that is inherent to all the eldar. I would like to think so.” Thranduil smiled.

 

‘You know, I think I might.” Erestor said with an answering smile and then followed as Thranduil turned to lead him back to the Halls. 

 

Erestor knew Thranduil didn’t like to leave Vórimë as she was already uncomfortable with this pregnancy. The babes weren’t small and having a double load made her feel ungainly and she was only beginning her second trimester, being a little over four months along. By the time she entered her third trimester at eight months she feared she wouldn’t be able to walk. Her husband thought it was a valid fear and he wanted to be there for her for whatever support he could give her.

 

Legolas was seven months old now and walking and he would be just over a year old when his brother and sister arrived. This was unheard of, but a part of Thranduil was glad that his eldest would have siblings very close in age to himself. They would practically be triplets! A year was nothing to an elf. And the older they got the less that year would mean to them. 

 

But right now he couldn’t understand what was wrong with his mother and it was distressing to him that she wasn’t able to hold him like she used to. She still did her best, but he couldn’t get used to her extra girth and therefore she wasn’t able to cuddle him like before. Thranduil did his best but it didn’t help that Legolas was also constantly teething and learning to cope with that. 

 

His life would be one of constant change for the next several months and then he’d find a very large change. He wouldn’t be an only child any longer and Thranduil feared how he would feel when their attention was no longer focused squarely on him. And right now he was too young to understand that he was going to have a new brother and sister. They had already told him but Thranduil was sure it hadn’t clicked yet. And it probably wouldn’t until they arrived. The next year was going to be interesting, he thought ruefully.

 

As he and Erestor entered the Halls, Thranduil reached out through his bond and he could feel his wife’s stress. He left Erestor, who he was sure would make his way to the library and made his way to his wife, He found her almost in tears and he quickly discerned her upset when he saw the broken tea cup and saucer on the sitting room floor. She was also trying to calm a tearful Legolas and Thranduil quickly sent for a servant and then went and took his son from his distraught wife.

 

“Oh forgive me, husband. I’m so clumsy. It just fell out of my hands.” And she burst into tears. Thranduil felt completely helpless. He had a crying wife that needed him and his son was also crying because he didn’t understand why his mother was so upset and he could feel her distress through their mother-child bond. 

 

Thranduil made an executive decision and sent his son to sleep and quickly put him down in their bed so he could rest and wake up refreshed. Then he went to see to his wife. He took her in his arms and carried her out of the way of the broken cutlery and waited for the servant while he soothed her, whispering words of love and comfort that none of this was her fault and poured his own strength into her to calm her frayed nerves. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Thranduil called entry and two servants came in and Thranduil directed them to the broken cutlery and they began to efficiently pick up and clean the hazard. When they were done they curseyed and Thranduil thanked them and dismissed them. Now that the mess was gone he went and poured his wife another cup of tea and put a mild sedative in it. 

 

“Here, beloved. Drink this. It will make you feel better.” he said and gave her the tea.

 

“What did you put in it?” she asked suspiciously.

 

He chuckled and said, “Just a mild sedative, my love. I think you need to join our son for a nap. I think the day will look better to you after a short rest.”

 

“You’re trying to send me to my room like our son?” she asked tearfully.

 

“Nay, love. I just think that you are taking on too much right now and I think you deserve a rest. You know you can’t do everything you used to do. It’s not your fault. And I think you dropped the cup because the children are pressing on parts of you that control such. If you really don’t wish to rest right now, I won’t insist. But I think we need to talk about how we are going to handle the next few months. This is only become more difficult for you. I would like to do my best to ease that burden for you.”

 

“How am I going to manage our son when he still needs me when I can’t manage myself?” she sniffed.

 

“Well, that’s what we’ll have to figure out between us. I don’t mind taking him with me when I sit in my meetings. It will give you some time to yourself, for it is you who have to figure out how to manage yourself with the babes. And remember, my love. It will all be over in less than eight months.”

 

She sighed and took the cup from him, “It feels like forever to me right now. I’m already clumsy and I’m having problems with my balance. How much worse can this be when they get to full growth. I’m scared, husband.” 

 

“I will be here with you my love. You won’t be alone. If you need me for anything you are to call for me. Through our bond, I don’t care where I am, I’ll be there. I also think I’ll speak to your uncle. I don’t think you should be left alone.” and raised a finger when she looked ready to object, “I insist, my love. As you said, you are having problems with your balance and I want someone with you at all times. If you don’t wish your uncle I will assign a healer to you.” and then he tried not to smirk at the look of horror on her face. “Then we are agreed that your uncle will just have to give up his library habits for a while. Perhaps he can get the ellith in charge to lend him his scrolls when he sits with you.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be annoyed with you later, but right now I find I can’t keep my eyes open.”

 

Thranduil kissed her on the brow and then scooped her up to place her in the bed next to their son. He then went in search of Erestor so he could convince him that his niece needed him more than his scrolls did.

 

~0~

 

The next several months proved difficult for Vórimë. The healers were worried and that was mostly because of the size of the babies. Most twins were smaller than single children. These two seemed to be full sized children and it was proving difficult for their mother. It got to the point that they finally confined her to bed for the last six weeks of her pregnancy.

 

When her time finally came it was plain that this was going to be a difficult birth. Unlike with Legolas, she was unable to walk about to help the children get into position. Thranduil did his best to pour energy into his wife to help his her with the birth but it was clear she was becoming exhausted and she hadn't even brought the first one forth. Thranduil was becoming fearful that he would lose his wife.

 

Then he heard a commotion and looked up in irritation at what the racket was about and was completely shocked to see Radagast there.

 

“What are you doing here? This is not a good time.” Thranduil sternly reprimanded the wizard.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, King Thranduil. But I saw that your wife would have a problem and I got here as soon as I could. I think I can help.”

 

“How?”

 

“If I may?” and at Thranduil’s nod of assent he sat himself beside Vórimë’s bedside. “My dear, listen to me. You have the strength to direct your children.” 

 

“How?” she gasped.

 

“The Flame. Use the Flame.” he said urgently.

 

“No! I don’t wish to harm them.”

 

“No, listen to me. It’s not just a weapon. It has the strength of the one it originally came from. And he was the strongest of all the eldar. Use that strength. You should be able to communicate with your children and direct them where you Will them. You’ll be able to coax them into position and then the birth can take place. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, I think so.” and as she concentrated the flame lit up her eyes and her pain began to lessen. The wizard also held her hand and appeared to be mumbling some words of strength to ease her suffering and he was careful to face her so not to invade her privacy anymore than necessary. 

 

Thranduil, on her other side continued to pour his own energy into his wife and then she gasped and appeared ready to bring forth the first child. Her exertions were more controlled and she was suddenly delivered of her first child which was her daughter, who burst forth with a wail of protest at meeting the world. The healer and the servants performed their tasks of cleaning and dressing the child and handing her to her father who presented their daughter to her mother. 

 

“Beloved, behold our daughter. She’s beautiful and she looks just like you.” Thranduil said brokenly, knowing her labour wasn’t done yet. He handed to babe back to one of the waiting maids and brought his concentration back to his wife. And he wouldn’t be easy until their last child was born. Right now he swore to himself he’d never touch her again as long as she was healed from her exertions.

 

Vórimë barely noticed him or their daughter as she cried out and began her labours again as their son was now ready to make his entrance into the world. After his stubborn sister’s reluctant exit, he gently eased into the world to meet his parents. When he was born he didn’t cry, but rather cooed as soon as he was born and both Thranduil and his wife marveled at him. They exchanged a glance of exhausted amusement and Radagast had one last thing he wanted to impart to her. 

 

“Young ellith, now if you can, try and heal yourself. Use the flame the same way you did to direct your babies.” he said and also held his hand over her chest and a glow came from his hand as her eyes lit up one more time. The healers fussed about and were ready to attend to their queen and shooed both the king and wizard away so they could go about their duties. 

 

The healers attended to the queen while the maids stripped and changed sheets, stripped and bathed the queen and then allowed the healer to continue his examination. What he found made him frown but he assured the queen she was fine and was pleased with her healing and complemented the wizard for his healing abilities. He then went to speak with the king before allowing the maids to bring the babies to their mother. Thranduil directed them to place the babes in their specially made double sized bassinet and they complied, albeit reluctantly.

 

Thranduil and Radagast were cooing over the babes and Thranduil stopped when he saw the concerned look on the healers face. “What is it?” he asked fearfully.

 

“The queen is fine, sire. It’s just….It’s just that I think….” and he couldn’t go on. And Radagast finished what he was having such a hard time saying.

 

“You believe these will be the queen’s last children, is that not so?” he asked gently.

 

“Yes.” The healer said miserably, “I’m sorry, sire. It just seems a lot of stress was put on her with these two. I don’t think she’ll be able to conceive again. I’m so terribly sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not. I never want to see her go through this again. Ever! And I’m blessed. Three children! That is more than I ever thought I would have. I was happy with my firstborn. But now? This is a gift of Eru and I’m duly grateful. But as I said, I never want her to go through such a thing ever again. She’ll have to content herself with grandchildren if she wants anymore.” he concluded firmly. And he meant every word.

 

Thranduil thanked the healer and dismissed him and promised that he would call him if his wife had any other problems. Once he was gone he turned to the wizard and said, “You knew, didn’t you?”

 

“Actually, I saw far worse and I decided to interfere. And I’m not sorry.” the wizard said almost defiantly.

 

“You saw her death?” Thranduil whispered, fear plain in his eyes.

 

“Hers and the babes.” he nodded, “But you see, I knew it was because she didn’t know how to use the power that was already within her. That’s why I came. No one can precisely say I interfered. I merely told her how to use what she already had. And I’m not sorry.” 

 

“And I count you as my dearest friend and will never forget your kindness. And I’ll forever be grateful for your interference.” Thranduil smiled, tears in his eyes for what he understood could have been the worst day of his life. Worse than the loss of his parents.

 

“Well, you’re welcome. And now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go to those rooms you gave me last time, if you don’t mind. I find I’m a bit tired from the trip here. I have the Sight at times, you see. But this time it didn’t give me much time to get here, if you know what I mean.” he smiled.

 

“Of course. Besides, first snows are due, so you are welcome to stay through the winter months. You can stay as long as you like!” Thranduil smiled and went to inform a servant to see to the wizards needs. Any need he had. He was to be treated as an honored guest. And then he bid Radagast good day as he went and brought the bassinet to his wife to properly introduce her to her children.

 

As he sat down beside his wife she looked tired but well and she looked with love into the faces of her babes. Brother and sister. “So these are our last. I find I feel the same as you husband. I don’t mind they are the last. This pregnancy wasn’t an easy one and I would prefer not to go through that again.”

 

“You heard?” Thranduil asked.

 

“I shamelessly eavesdropped through our bond. And I agree with you. We have been blessed with three and that’s more than most have. And I also heard that I would not have survived this without the wizard's help. I am grateful, for I would have hated to go to the Halls of waiting just to wait some more until you arrived back to me.” she smiled.

 

“Then we are agreed that we will be happy with the blessings we’ve been given and the mercy of not being parted. But come, beloved and meet our children. I can’t wait to introduce them to Legolas. He’ll finally understand that he is no longer an only child and how lucky he is to have siblings.”

 

“Though he may not think so at first.” she smirked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s a good elfling. I think he will be excited by playmates. Though he’ll have to wait a bit before they are ready to play with him.” Thranduil smirked back. “I worry more about your poor Uncle. He doesn’t sound as though he did too well in Imladris surrounded by Elrond’s brood.”

 

“They weren’t blood. He’ll just have to get used to ours as they are his kin as well. I think he’ll surprise you. Look how well he does with Legolas and he was terrified of him when he was an infant.” she said with a smirk, “Do you have a thought for their names. I know you’ve picked them out. Though I don’t know why you haven’t shared them with me yet.” She looked at him expectantly.

 

Thranduil looked down at their sleeping faces and said, “Yes. I have. Though I thought you might wish to name these two. I named Legolas, after all.”

 

“I think we both named him. But tell me husband. What have you picked out.”

 

“Ornel and Oronor. If they meet with your approval.”

 

“Oh, you want to name them for your father. I think they are wonderful names, beloved. And now our little leaf with have a couple of trees to play with.” she said with a small chuckle.

 

Ornel and Oronor looked like their mother and had her eyes, that pinwheel of color that made up her hazel eyes. Though theirs were of green, the deep blue of their father and grey albeit without the golden brown ring around the pupil their mother had. These were their own eyes. The only ones of their kind, shared only by their sibling. And they had a tawny blonde hair, a color that was darker than their fathers, but with the russet highlights of their mothers hair. It was beautiful and unique. And their parents were besotted with them.

 

When they brought in Legolas to meet his brother and sister he was fascinated by them. He looked at his parents with a question in deep blue his eyes. “Mine?” he pipped. He was just fourteen months old and already talking, though he didn’t speak in complete sentences yet. 

 

“Yes, son. They are your sister and brother. All three of you are our babies. Our children. And the three of you are brothers and sister.” Thranduil said gently, hoping his son understood. By the look of happiness in his eyes, he hoped he did understand and didn’t think they were his toys to play with. But when he gently touched first the one then the other and gave them both a sloppy child kiss and smiled up at his parents with his angelic face and Thranduil thought that perhaps he _did_ understand. And he was very proud of his little leaf.


	16. Chapter 16

Life over the winter was lively. Legolas was mobile and running the staff ragged trying to keep up with him. He just wanted to spend every moment with his parents and his two new siblings. Things like baths and getting dressed just weren’t interesting to him right now and he was as slippery as a fish out of water. And right now there was a naked one year old running down the corridors trying to escape the maid who was supposed to be bathing him.

 

Luckily, Legolas knew what doors housed his parents and he was heading right for them and the guard, not wishing to get involved, but knowing this was the surest way to defuse the situation opened the door for the little prince to slip inside, much to the chagrin of the maid chasing him. Giving the guard a scolding look, the guard just shrugged and smiled apologetically.

 

Inside, Thranduil and Vórimë looked up and stared as their naked baby came running into their sitting room. Thranduil reached down and scooped up his naked son, “Whoa there, my little leaf. Didn’t you forget something this morning?” he chuckled.

 

“Ada! Ada!” the little one squealed his delight and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and of course his father couldn’t get enough of his son’s adoration. Vórimë just looked on with a lifted brow, but with an indulgent look upon her face.

 

“Come, my little leaf. Let’s get you into some clothes. The Halls are too cold for you to be running around without.” Thranduil said, getting up to take him into their adjoining room where Legolas had his own small room. 

 

He had been so excited to get his own room and his own bed. Until he realized he was no longer in his parents room. Good thing he learned he could open the door with the help of a chair. And Ada had a trunk at the end of his bed so that made getting into bed with he and nana no problem at all for the clever fifteen month old.

 

While her husband got their energetic toddler into some clothing, she took the time to feed her infants. They had been every bit as big as their big brother and just as hungry. And like their brother, they were growing so fast. They were only a month old and  _ always _ hungry! She was grateful she had enough milk for them or she’d have to look into getting a wet-nurse. But so far, so good. She’d just completely weaned Legolas when these two came and she’d never stopped producing milk.

 

A fully dressed Legolas came running into the room to watch in fascination as his mother fed the babies. Those two weren’t particularly interesting right now, all they did was eat and sleep. But Legolas couldn’t stop staring at them and touching them. Any fear his father had that he thought they were toys, had been dispelled. Legolas was rather tough on his toys. The twins, on the other hand, he treated like they would break if he touched them too vigorously.

 

Vórimë handed off Ornel to Thranduil who put his daughter to his shoulder and Legolas switched his attention to this activity. This was the funnest part of the day as far as he was concerned. He thought it the funniest thing in the world when his ada would make his sister and brother burp. And sometimes they would make  _ big _ burps. And sometimes they would throw up all over ada’s clothes and in his hair no matter how careful he was to put a towel over his shoulder. All of this was greatly amusing to the elfling while his parents would just roll their eyes at his giggles at their expense.

 

And as Thranduil gently rubbed and patted his daughter’s back she produced a truly spectacular burp that sent her brother into peels of the giggles, rolling on the floor in his glee. Then ada put her down so she would sleep and Legolas was sad because he wouldn’t get to see her again for a least an hour. Then nana handed his brother to ada and he started over with Oronor, trying to coax one of those burps out of him. Legolas figured he could watch this better from his nana’s lap and tried to climb her. 

 

Vórimë picked up her son and settled him in her lap just as Oronor outdid his sister, causing his brother to squeal in delight. Vórimë sighed, because in just a few short months all three of them would be mobile and then things would really get interesting. She met her husband’s eyes and no words were necessary. They had to treasure these moments because they wouldn’t last and they would never happen again. Until the grandchildren, that is.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil and Vórimë introduced their newest children at Yule. Erestor stood with his niece and nephew-in-honor, holding Legolas who was all large eyes and his mouth in a perfect little O at the decorations and all the gaily dressed people. It was his second Yule but but last year he’d been an infant and was introduced to their people himself. It would probably be a good ten to twenty more years before he would even remember them.

 

After the introduction the king, his consort and Erestor all left momentarily so they could hand the children off to waiting nannies so they could spend a quiet evening with the children. Well, as quiet as it could be with little ones. Thranduil, Vórimë and Erestor then rejoined the Feast and both Thranduil and Vórimë took note that Erestor excused himself and went to keep company with Pirinil, the ellith who was the Librarian and probably the only person outside of his family that he spoke to.

 

Vórimë exchanged a glance with her husband and lifted a brow as though to suggest, “You think?” and his responding shrug, “Who knows?” This, of course, made his wife wish to pinch him. But he made amends by grabbing her by the hand and leading her out onto the dance floor where he twirled and held her close since every ellon knows this was the only place they could snuggle their wives and lady-loves in public and no one lifts a brow in censure.

 

~0~

 

The next couple of decades, while their children were little and pre-adolescent, were times of joy for Thranduil and his family. As the king suspected, the fourteen month difference in his children’s ages soon began to mean little to the three siblings. Just as one of them being a ellith didn’t mean anything to the elflings. That difference wouldn’t become apparent for several decades and right now they were just three children who were of an age and once the twins became mobile all bets were off on who could get into the most mischief. And, in the end, it really didn’t matter who found the mischief first, for the other two would join in the fun, much to their parent’s chagrin.

 

There was the time when they were three and four, respectively, that they had found their way to the royal kitchens. To make dining easier for his people, Thranduil had designed the Halls with kitchens on multi levels so people could gather close to their chambers and dine either in their chambers or in the central dining areas that were located on every level. There were, of course, a large complex of kitchens situated on what was considered the ground level so that the guards, patrols and those in the army could go to dine together. Also to make Feast Days easier.

 

The kitchens located on the Royal level were small, but well stocked so that meals could be provided not only for the Royal family, but also for special and honored quests that were housed on the same level when necessary. One day during the summer months, the three royal children had found their way into the kitchen and had discovered the flour sacks. Thinking the flour looked an awful lot like snow, the children immediately knocked them over and started playing in the spilled four, rolling around in it and throwing handfuls at each other. The mess they made had been truly impressive.

 

Thranduil, Erestor and Vórimë were in their dining room enjoying morning tea when vigorous knocking was heard upon the door. Exchanging a worried glance and calling entry the three adults were shocked when the kitchen staff brought in three flour covered children. Erestor was shocked, Thranduil facepalmed and Vórimë was having problems not bursting into laughter. 

 

In fact, strange noises were escaping her and she was losing that battle and she finally gave up and laughed out loud in genuine amusement. It was probably not the most prudent response, for the cooks were offended and the children, who had been crestfallen and not a little afraid they were in trouble, began to look happy and optimistic that they weren’t in trouble, after all.

 

Alas, not so, they were soon to find out. While they weren’t scolded overmuch, they were still made to apologize to the staff and to promise they would never get into the kitchen supplies again. Then they found the second part of their punishment even worse. A second bath! One was bad enough, but  _ two! _ The fun they’d had with the flour was starting to look like a very bad idea, indeed!

 

Then there had been the time they thought it would be fun to go splashing around in one of the Common Area fountains. And not just content to splash each other, they had thought that everyone should enjoy the water by splashing every ellon and ellith who had the misfortune to be walking by. Word soon came to the king, who had been in meetings with his advisors that there was a commotion that required his attention. Making his way to the Common Area he found his children in the fountain basin and being slippery little fishes they had thus far escaped being grabbed by any adult who attempted to fish them out of the basin.

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened in shock as he saw his children’s mayhem and he raised his voice to them for the very first time in their young lives, “Stop this foolishness at once!” And all three froze in shock and stared with large wide eyes at their sire. “Come out of there! _Now!”_ he said in a quieter, but still very stern voice. The three complied and stood before their father with their heads hanging down, for they knew they were in trouble. The king glared down at his little miscreants before quietly ordering them to their chambers to change and to wait for him there. They weren’t to  _ move _ until he arrived and he would tell them then what their punishment would be and the three filed out single file to do as their father bid them, the look on the downcast faces as though they were marching to their own executions.

 

Once out of sight and out of earshot he burst out laughing at their antics. He couldn’t wait to share this with his Vórimë. While had knew he had to find a happy medium in dealing with his high-spirited children, he had decided to follow her advice to stop and enjoy their mischief as it would be gone before he could blink.

 

Erestor was quite shocked by them. He had thought Lord Elrond’s ellyn were a handful. He hadn’t thought any could find the mischief these three could. And he’d made the mistake of saying so. He quickly learned that no parent appreciates advice in the rearing of their children.  _ Especially _ from those who had none themselves!

 

“But shouldn’t you do something about those ellyn of yours? They will grow up to be hooligans if they are not curbed!” Erestor exclaimed.

 

Thranduil merely lifted a brow, “What in the world makes you think it’s the ellyn?”

 

Vórimë snicked, “Aye! They just follow their sister.”

 

“You mean it’s Ornel? And how do you know that? I find that very hard to believe. She is the most demure of little ellith!” Erestor protested.

 

Now it was Thranduil’s turn to snicker, “My, my, my! She has you completely bamboozled, Uncle.”

 

“That is because, Uncle, you are not their parent. Parents know their children. We know exactly what goes on in those little heads of theirs, in fact.” Vórimë said firmly.

 

“You mean your parent-child bond. You actually know which one is the ring-leader?” and at their nods, he blew out a large breath, “I would never have guessed it was her. Legolas and Oronor always take the blame when they get caught. They are covering for their sister? That is devious!” he said in disapproval.

 

“Nay. They are merely being loyal and protective. Even this young they know she is different than they. I find it rather endearing, though I stress that they need to tell me the truth. She has been taking responsibility and that is how it should be, especially when they are her ideas.” Thranduil said in approval.

 

“And they are not bad children. Just high-spirited and I don’t plan to curb that. I want them to be curious about their surroundings. They just have to learn what not to get into. They can’t look at everything as an adventure and some things are just not theirs to touch. They will learn. And in the meantime, just enjoy it Uncle. Soon enough they will be staid adults and they will be that way forever. They are only little once.” Vórimë said.

 

“I certainly don’t remember being so.” Erestor said, still not sure this was normal. Not that he had a lot of experience.

 

“You were an only child, weren’t you? Were there a lot of children when you were little?” Thranduil asked, for he recalled his own youth and it including mucking out the stables in Doriath as a punishment more than once.

 

“I was, and there were quite a few, but I was a solitary ellen. I didn’t really like to join in with the others. I most certainly didn’t like the trouble they got into. I just didn’t think it was worth it.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. Because I found that sometimes it was.” Thranduil said with a smile of reminiscence on his face. And then laughed at Erestors look of horror and disapproval. “What? Sometimes it _was._ Though mucking out the stables in the Summer was the worst!” he exclaimed with a wrinkle of distaste on his face, as though he could still smell the stables in the ripe summer heat.

 

Suddenly, both Thranduil and Vórimë sat up straight and shared a look of alarm. “Oh dear!” Vórimë exclaimed.

 

“What?” Erestor asked in alarm.

 

“The children!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“But it’s so quiet!” he said, noticing for the first time the din in the nursery-turned-playroom was completely silent for the first time in over an hour.

 

_“That’s_ when you have to go investigate. When they are noisy they aren’t up to mischief. If it’s quiet it’s because they are being sneaky and know they are up to something they shouldn’t be.” Vórimë explained.

 

“Where….?”

 

“The bathing pool!” Vórimë exclaimed in fear. They could all swim, but accidents could happen.

 

Thranduil was up and in two long strides opened the door to the bathing pool. Instantly a large blurb of suds landed at his feet. Exchanging a long-suffering look with his wife he steeled himself and wadded in. Suddenly, Erestor and Vórimë heard him exclaim, _“What_ have you done! Just look at this mess!  _ OUT! _ Out of that pool right now, you three! No! Put that  _ down! _ And let go of your brother’s leg!  _ Now! _ Stop pulling your sister’s hair! What’s wrong with you?” Move it, young ellith!  _ NOW!” _

 

Erestor was listening in morbid fascination and Vórimë had completely collapsed into a fit of giggles. But she had to quickly get a hold of herself as three sopping wet children came filing out of the bathing chamber, covered head to toe in soap suds with their father trying to head them off, his arms filled with towels.  _ “Stop! _ I didn’t tell you to leave the chamber. Stop right there! Take these and dry yourselves off. Don’t move another inch until you are done.” and so saying he stuffed towels into their arms and threw another on the floor to sop up the puddle they were forming.

 

When they had finished and stood with the towels wrapped around themselves their father was ready to pronounce judgement. “Now! You are to go to your chambers and change out of those wet clothes. All of them. Don’t just take your outer clothes off and leave on your wet undergarments. You are to strip off completely and put on dry clothes. Then you are to return and you are going to mop up that entire chamber and clear out all the suds and that wet mess you made. Is that clear?” and three solemn faces nodded in unison and moved off to do what their father had ordered.

 

Once they were gone Thranduil collapsed into helpless laughter and couldn’t stop until tears were streaming out of his eyes. Catching his breath, “Oh my love! You have to go and look what they’ve done. From floor to ceiling it's filled with suds!  _ How _ they got it so high so fast is something we’ll have to ask them later. Go! Hurry, before they get back.”

 

And both Vórimë and Erestor went to the door and as they saw the trail that had reached the door they looked on in awe at the mountain of soap suds that the three had managed to create in the bathing pool that reached on the far side of the chamber indeed, from the floor to the high ceiling, and completely obscuring the pool and falling away and sloping down until it reached the door.

 

Erestor turned to his niece and nephew and exclaimed, “I swear I’ll never tell a soul, but your children far outdo Elrond’s in the creative mischief department. And they’re not even adolescents yet! I fear you may not have Halls left standing when that happens!”

 

“Well, they’ve been very careful so far not to repeat their misdeeds. The problem is they keep thinking of new ways to get into mischief. I don’t know that we’ll be able to out-think them, husband.” Vórimë chuckled.

 

“Well, at some point they’ll start trying to get into the same kind of trouble that I did as a youth. That, at least, I can mount a defense against. But you’re right. You’re both right. They are very creative in their mischief making. But you have to admit they keep us on our toes!” he chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Age 1051**

The years passed and it became apparent that a darkness had descended upon Eryn Galen. The once beautiful forest became dark and fell beasts inhabited the once pristine woodlands. Worse yet, large spiders had suddenly appeared and they were dangerous. Spinning their webs, darkening entire swaths of the forest, and all in the North, where the elves had retreated to.

 

And they had a deadly venom that took its toll until the King’s healers were able to find an antidote for it. It still left the inflicted weak and sick for several days, but it was no longer a death sentence. And the King made sure that everyone in his kingdom was provided with the knowledge of which herbs to cultivate, how to make it and how to apply it.

 

He had also instituted a realm-wide training program to teach every ellon and ellith how to defend themselves. Most were taught basics to defend themselves just as a matter of course, but now the king insisted they enlarge and refine that knowledge. Even the tanners, tailors, blacksmiths, apothecaries and beekeepers would know how to engage in battle, even it they would never be called upon to go to war for their kingdom.

 

This increasing darkness in his forest all seemed to Thranduil yet another targeted attack to harry his people and make their lives a misery. And it felt the other elven realms dealt him a personal slap in the face when they had informed him that his beloved Eryn Galen was now going to be known as Taur-nu-Fuin or Mirkwood in Westron. They also called it Taur-e-Ndaedelos or in the Westron the Forest of Great Fear. And yet not a one had offered him any aid to clear his forest of its dark infestation.

 

Trade had also faltered and the only way to safely transport goods was on the Forest River. There were many elves that so loved the waterways in the forest they’d been dubbed the River Elves. This wasn’t so surprising. Though the silvan had never made the trek over the Misty Mountains in the Great MIgration during the Years of the Tree, before the years of the Sun began the time of those years known as the First Age, it was their kin, the Teleri, that were known in their world as the Sea Elves. So, it was no coincidence that there were some here in the forest that had more affinity with the waterways than with the forest itself, though they made it their home.

 

So, while traders had ceased using the road of the Elvenking from the west, trade between Esgaroth to the East, and the Halls was still robust. There were few things they needed from the mannish towns, but there was a lot the elves provided to the men that made the high tolls on the river worth it to them to keep the trade route open. They might complain about them, but they paid them. Most of their medicines, herbs and dyes came from the Woodelves.

 

Thranduil had made sure to increase his patrols, as well as increasing the number of warriors in those patrols. He wanted his people safe and he wanted those who were their protectors safe. He also wanted to make sure those using his waterways were safe, but luckily those on the water seemed safer than those within the forest itself. Whatever preyed on his people liked not the water at all.

 

Whether spider or orc, those stayed clear of the rivers. One thing had been noticed and occured with greater frequency, was that orc bodies were often found floating in the Gladduin. It was quickly discerned that they had fallen afoul of the Gûlduin and had drowned as they were rendered unconscious and carried along by the current and dumped into the Gladduin. The bodies were duly fished out and burned so as to not despoil the waters further. Between the king and the silvans the waters of the Gladduin were kept pristine and pure.

 

Erestor made frequent forays into the Woodland realm, mostly to visit his niece and nephew-in-honor and their children, but Thranduil also suspected so he could bury himself within his library. Thranduil was sure the library at Imladris was a fine one, but the original documents in his own seemed to hold a particular fascination for Erestor. And Thranduil was also starting to suspect his librarian, Pirinil, also held especial interest to the ellon. Thranduil was glad, and then frowned at the thought he could actually lose his librarian. Ah well. Such was life.

 

Legolas and Oronor grew tall and strong like their father though Legolas was the image of his father, Oronor was of a height and build of his brother and father, but had the bone structure of his mother, but it was easy to see they were brothers as they shared their father’s smile. Both Oronor and Ornel’s hair had lost the russet streaks they were born with. Their hair had settled into an attractive ash blonde with some rose-gold highlights, unlike their brother’s golden locks. And while both Legolas and Oronor were considered beautiful ellyn, their sister was stunningly lovely. As a result, the brothers had taken to forming a protective shield around their sister warning off approaching ellyn with just a look, much to the amusement of their parent’s.

 

“Ai, the only way that poor ellith will ever be able to talk to an ellon is if her brother’s wed first.” Vórimë lamented.

 

“She is not even at her majority yet. She has plenty of time before she seeks to wed.” her husband sniffed.

 

“She is but a year away, dearest. I can’t believe our little leaf is finally of age. I remember when he was running naked through the Halls.” she sighed.

 

“Be sure to tell his perspective bride that story, beloved. I’m sure our son will appreciate it.” Thranduil smirked, and then yelped when his wife pinched him. Then she sighed as she looked across the Halls to their three children all standing together.

 

“I think we did a good job with them. Our children. Aren’t they lovely, beloved?” she sighed again, “They are all grown up now. We’ll celebrate the twin’s coming of age next year and then they of free of us. They could go off on their own if they so choose.” she said with melancholy.

 

“Ack, stop that, my love.” Thranduil chided, “They won’t leave us. They are young yet, though they no doubt feel grown. They will stay with us until they wed and who knows how long that will be. None have shown any interest yet. I was over four millenia when we wed. You were over two. We have time, I think. Besides, our ellyn will continue to live here. They must. They are princes of this realm. The only one I fear for is our daughter. What if she meets one that will take her away from us?”

 

“Well, she will never meet one here if her brothers don’t allow her to talk to any of them.”

 

“Hmm. I may have to have a little talk with them. They guard her and I honor them for that. But, perhaps they will allow her a little liberty if they thought they could lose her by being so diligent in their duties.” Thranduil mused.

 

“Well, not tonight, dearest. Tonight is for our little leaf.” Vórimë said gently, patting her husband’s hand.

 

It was Legolas’ one hundredth begetting and they were all attending his Coming of Age Feast, which he was tolerating with better aplomb than his usual wont. Legolas was not a party animal and crowds made him uneasy. And besides the mountain of gifts that were set off to the side on a large table, he’d already received his gifts from his family and they were the gifts that meant most to him.

 

His mother had gifted him a pair of pearl handled throwing knives. Legolas was delighted with them and his mother didn’t tell him they’d once been hers when she’d been split into four ellyth and Lady Galadriel had gifted each of her selves a single throwing blade. She also gave him one of the bows of Lórien she had been gifted by Lady Galadriel. Legolas was the finest archer the realm had ever seen and she wanted him to have the finest bow to show off and perfect his skills. Legolas was delighted with the gifts and marveled at their fine make.

 

The two that she gave him were the ones that Saira and Túel had carried. Mind and Body, for if not for them he would never have come to be, though she and her husband thought it best not to tell him of the curse that Saruman had placed on her. And in another year she planned to give Amarthan’s, Heart, to Oronor and Eniar’s, Soul to Ornel.

 

They would be more symbolic for those two for they were not the warriors their brother was and had more in common with their Uncle, much to Erestor's delight. And the twins would also get two of the bows when they came of age. One she would keep for herself. Her only keepsake of when she’d been cursed and split into her four parts, heart, mind, body and soul.

 

She knew her husband was still ambivalent in his feelings towards the Lady and his view that she'd interfered in his marriage when she talked his wife out of taking the crown. But he had kept his peace and had admitted the gifts were of fine quality and she had to hand it to him for supporting her decision to give them to their children. One day, she knew, all would be made clear to him and she was sure he would understand. And forgive her.

 

Regardless, today was his son’s day and he smiled and enthused with his son at the quality of the knives and the bow and shared his joy in the gifts. Legolas’ brother and sister each provided him a fine set of clothes, including boots.

 

His brother got him a set of finely made scout clothing, because he knew his brother wished to train as a scout and a warrior and would one day join their patrols. So he wanted him to have the best clothing their artisans could make. Legolas loved it and knew the trouble his brother had gone to to get it made.

 

“Thank you Oronor. It’s perfect.” he said and gave his brother an affectionate hug.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I will worry about you out there regardless of how well I know you’ll do, but you should also know I’m having leathers made for you just in case.”

 

“Bah! Leathers make it hard to maneuver.” Legolas said disdainfully said.

 

“Then you’ll have to be with me to have them made better. How else can we hope to equip and protect our patrols if their needs aren’t being met. And who better to know these things than one who will be one of them and have the voice that others will listen to?” Oronor said shrewdly.

 

“Which is why you don’t have them for me now, eh brother?” Legolas smirked at his clever brother.

 

Nobody could think two steps ahead like his brother. Legolas was seriously thinking of requesting for him to start studies being a tactician. His brother may not think he had talent or interest in being a warrior, but he could look on a map and think through placements and predict movements like no one he’d ever met. Perhaps with the exception of their father.

 

Legolas’ sister had also gifted him a set of clothing. A beautiful set of dress clothing including robes to wear at special events and feasts when he had to dress the part of prince. Ornel could tell he was trying to be nice when he thanked her for her gift, until she laughed and told him to touch them. When he did he found that instead of the scratchy and uncomfortable material he was used to when he had to wear such finery it was as soft as his training clothes. And he looked up in surprise and asked, “How?”

 

“I went to Radagast for help and he enchanted the material for me. It will keep you in comfort no matter how long you wear it and even after it is laundered. It should always feel thusly and it will never wear out. Isn’t it wonderful, brother?!!” she asked in excitement. If there was one bone of contention the siblings had it was their dress clothing. They all loathed it. And it didn’t matter to them that their parents didn’t like it any better than they did. They were told it was their duty and that’s all there was to that.

 

“Yes, it is and I will forever be grateful to for such a thoughtful and practical gift.” and he gave her a kiss upon her brow. “Thank you to both of you. You are the best brother and sister any ellon ever had!” he said with real affection and love.

 

Thranduil touched the clothing and looked at his daughter shrewdly and asked, “How much of our fabric did you have Radagast enchant, daughter?”

 

“Um, all of it, ada. Did I do bad?” she asked and looked at her adar with her big beautiful eyes in her most innocent and manipulative way and Thranduil laughed and hugged her.

 

“Save it for when you’re really in trouble, young ellith. So what you’re telling me is that all of our clothes will be soft and comfortable from now on?”

 

“Well, not yet. I only had the set made for Legolas with the fabric. But I can show you all the fabric he enchanted. I told the tailor to hold it for our family and he promised he would.”  

 

“Oh, daughter! You’ve given us all a wonderful gift. Thank you!”

 

“I wonder if we should give all our clothes to the nobles and have a new wardrobe made?” Vórimë mused.

 

“Well, we should perhaps have the clothes made first and then give our clothes away. Otherwise we’ll be bereft for several days until our tailors fill our needs, wife.” Thranduil smirked, and then, “Come, son. Follow me. I still have my gift to present to you!” and led his son out of their sitting room, with the rest of his family looking on in excitement and he discerned they all knew what his gift was. And as his father led him out through the main entrance of the Halls he thought he knew, too, but even he was not prepared for what he saw.

 

For Thranduil's gift to his son was a beautiful buckskin stallion that had a golden tan coat with black points. Legolas took one look at him and whispered, “Badhroch.” and the horse nodded once and planted his head into his new master’s chest in affection.

 

“I believe he approves, son. I hope he meets with your approval. I can assure you he is swift and light of foot. I believe he will serve you well.” Thranduil sounded anxious, as though he feared his son would be displeased with his gift. Legolas turned from the horse and hugged his father fiercely. “I love him, ada! He’s beautiful. He’s perfect! Thank you.” And his father hugged him back and wished him a happy begetting day.

 

You know, ada, I’ve had this idea that I hope meets with your approval someday if needed.” Legolas began, unsure of himself, as he’d never brought up realm matters to his father before.

 

“Go on, son.” Thranduil encouraged not really knowing what this was about, but feeling how important it was to his son.

 

“Well, you know I wish to be a warrior and a scout. And we both know that a darkness has come to the forest. And I think we both know that it will get worse before it gets better and I was thinking that perhaps we could get Ornel and Oronor’s help.” Legolas began and felt he was making a complete hash of the whole thing. But his father encouraged him, still not knowing where this was going but knowing his son wasn’t going to suggest they become warriors as well.

 

“Go on, son. I'm listening.”

 

“Well, they are like two halves of a whole a lot of the times. Especially when they puzzle things out. I was thinking perhaps you could encourage them in the study of strategy and tactics. I believe Oronor would be a great tactician and Ornel a strategist. She can see the long picture and he can see immediate needs. What do you think father?” and he looked up in apprehension to see what his father thought of his idea.

 

Thranduil looked thoughtful and said slowly, “I think that might not be a bad idea at all. I’ll talk to them about it and see what they have to say. But I see your reasoning behind it and should they agree I think they would make a formidable team in combating this darkness. Very good, son. You saw a need and you saw two who no one would think would be qualified and your reasons for thinking they would be perfect are sound. I’m proud of you, Legolas!”

 

And that was perhaps the best Begetting Day Gift a young ellon could ever get from his adar! His approbation!

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Third Age 2510**

Over a millenia after the birth of the their children, Erestor came on one of his trips to visit with dread tidings. Celebrian, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and the wife of Lord Elrond, had been returning from a visit to her parents when she and her escort had been waylaid by orcs the previous year. While she hadn’t been killed, they had tortured her and she received a poisoned wound that was beyond Lord Elrond’s and the Lady’s ability to completely heal. It was known they readied to transport her to the Grey Havens so she could take ship and depart these lands to go to Aman for healing.

 

This news grieved the entire family of Thranduil as they all loved the Lady and had over the years made many trips to Imladris to visit Erestor and also because they had made friendships with the family of Lord Elrond and Celebrian and their children were especially close. Ornel and Arwen were good friends and the twins Elladan and Elrohir were gwadors with Oronor and Legolas.

 

The only realm Thranduil had forbidden his family was Lothlórien and while his children didn’t understand why, and the king had never explained his reasoning, they loved and respected him enough to obey his wishes. And while Thranduil might have hard feelings towards the Lady he certainly wished no ill to come to her daughter.

 

Privately, just between he and his wife, he wondered if the attack wasn’t designed to weaken both the Lady and Elrond, both holders of the Elven Rings of Power. It was just the sort of wicked and malicious tactic Sauron would use to deal a blow to his enemies.

 

And by this time Thranduil, Vórimë, Erestor and Radagast were positive that Dol Guldur was being inhabited by none other than Sauron, himself. Still weakened by his defeat at the Last Alliance, but not destroyed as some of the so-called wise, thought. There were times Thranduil wondered just whose side Saruman was on.

 

According to Erestor, his was always the voice of dissension. Using his persuasive voice to calm and soothe the others who wished to flush out whatever was in Dol Guldur and be done with it once and for all. That bit of news infuriated Thranduil. He had never even met the white wizard, but he seemed his worse foe in all these years, hiding behind his wizard’s mask. And Thranduil would never forgive him for what he’d done to Vórimë!

 

But there were certain things that Thranduil and Vórimë felt they just couldn’t share with their children, though they were adults, and that was one of them. And right now, the children of Thranduil were thinking of their friends and how it would feel to essentially lose a mother. They couldn’t imagine it. All three were very close to their parents and losing one of them was unthinkable to them.

 

Thranduil encouraged his children to write to their friends and he likewise wrote to Elrond to offer his sympathies. He liked the ellon and Elrond had played host when Thranduil had fumbled through his proposal to Vórimë and had planned and hosted his wedding. Over the years their children had formed a bond of friendship and Thranduil knew that Vórimë had been very fond of Celebrian even before they had wed. Vórimë had been Erestor’s scribe and Celebrian had ever been kind to her.

 

A courier was sent with all their sorrow and well wishes and unbeknownst to Thranduil, his children had invited their friends to come and visit with them if they ever wished to get away for a bit. A month later their courier returned with the twins in tow. Surprised, Thranduil nonetheless welcomed them to his Halls and expressed his sorrow for their mother’s wounding but tried to assure them she would find healing in Aman.

 

“I know it’s hard for you right now, but if it had not been for you both she would have been lost. You are both very brave and to be commended for saving your naneth’s life. And I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you will see her again someday. And you are not to hesitate if there is anything I can do for you.”

 

The two exchanged a glance and the eldest, Elladan, spoke up, “Thank you, King Thranduil. We are happy to be here and wondered if you would allow us to help you be rid of the darkness in your forest. My brother and I wish to rid our world of this menace so no one else loses a naneth or adar to that filth.”

 

Thranduil was nonplussed for a moment for they were in his care now and he didn’t want to put them in danger. However, he also understood their wish for vengeance against an enemy that had caused this same grief, if not worse, for a multitude of the free peoples of Ennor.

 

“Well, perhaps we can speak of this later.” and then held up his hand when they would have protested, “I’m not saying no. Legolas is currently out on patrol and I would prefer you go out, if that is your Will, with one who is familiar with the dangers of our Woods. And I want you both to promise me you’ll wait until he returns. He will no doubt be happy to show you the ropes of defending this realm and he won’t spare you because of your rank as others here would. Do I have your Word?”

 

And the two exchanged a look and Thranduil knew they were silently discussing the matter, as he knew his own twins could do and by extension had taught their brother. When they had reached consensus, they turned back to the King and both nodded in unison that yes, they would wait for Legolas to return.

 

When the twins were seen to their rooms they hunted down the other twins and found them ensconced in the Library with a couple of the king’s generals as they were going over their plans for attacking the infestation of the spiders in the forest. This piqued the twins curiosity and they found that while Ornel and Oronor weren't warriors, they nonetheless helped with the tactics and strategic planning for the realms defenses.

 

They were quiet and respectful, but listened carefully to how this realm fought a several front war against the darkness that surrounded them. What they discovered impressed them and they never saw their friends in quite the same way again. They had admired Legolas for his role in defending their realm, though he was prince, they found these two gave as much to their kingdom by way of planning and directing how their patrols were deployed to maximize the damage they did to their enemies while protecting those who fought.

 

Glorfindel had tried to impart this to the twins, but they had only been interested in learning the skill-set of fighting and had not thought the planning phases as important. They now understood that a warrior just couldn’t go plowing into the enemy without a plan. No amount of sword-skill would save an ellon if they were overwhelmed with no support. Even Glorfindel had been killed by an enemy he had defeated.

 

When they had finished the twins were greeted by the royal twins who were very glad to see their friends, though Ornel was disappointed to find out that Arwen had decided to stay and keep her adar company. But Ornel could understand that. She’d wish to stay with her adar if something like that had happened to her nana. Besides, she would see her soon enough, she was sure. In the meantime, the twins were here and Ornel could make sure to send her letters off to Arwen when they decided they had enough spider hunting.

 

Legolas also returned and was glad to see the twins and all four ellyn soon disappeared leaving Ornel to amuse herself. Luckily, she didn’t need anyone else to entertain her. She had been working on a long-term stratagem to corral the spiders by herding them, little by little, into a deep ravine within the forest they couldn’t escape from, and then divert the Gladduin to temporarily flood the ravine and drown the beasties. It would take a bit of long-term engineering, but she felt it was feasible.

 

She had been in the Library working on her schematics and diagrams when she felt her brother return to the Halls in a state of great agitation. Fearing the worst, she ran from the library and saw her brothers carrying in one of the twins, while his brother was obviously distraught. Thinking to distract him while the healers did their part to minister to him she followed them to the Healing Halls.

 

It was Elladan who had been hurt, stung by a spider. Ornel felt irritated that her brother’s had allowed this to happen. Even Oronor, who wasn’t a warrior had more sense than to lead someone unused to fighting the spiders into a nest of them, and that’s apparently just what they’d done.

 

She saw them crowding around the ellon and the looks of helplessness on the faces of the Healers and she decided to take matters in hand. “Oronor! Legolas! Take Elrohir out of here and let the Healers do their job. You are keeping them from attending to him. Go! Now!” she directed and they each took a hold of Elrohir’s arms to lead him out of the emergency room.

 

He looked ready to argue and even looked angry at Ornel and ready to say something rude to her, when Oronor covered his mouth and gave him a warning look. “Please don’t insult my sister, gwador. I’ll feel the need to throw you to the ground and I’d prefer not to have to do that.” he warned.

 

“Yes, and I’m afraid I would have to help him.” Legolas sighed and just looked at his friend who had the grace to look down and nod, allowing himself to be lead away by his friends, Ornel trailing behind them. They all went into one of the waiting rooms to await news of Elladan’s condition.

 

“Alright, what happened you two? Why did you take them out spider hunting without preparing them first?” Ornel scolded her brothers who looked shamefaced.

 

“Hold on now….” Elrohir began and was immediate shushed by his friends, who looked warningly at him and he clamped his mouth shut seeing his peril on Ornel’s face.

 

“We’re sorry, sister. We thought to just show them a nest, we didn’t think they had young there and they, well, they thought we were there to kill their babies and they defended themselves rather vigorously.” Legolas said apologetically.

 

“Ai, Legolas! It’s spring! Of course they have young. What were you thinking? Ada is going to be so annoyed with you!” she scolded and shook her head at her brother’s foolishness. And then she stared down her twin who colored and looked down.

 

“Oh right! You yell at him silently while you chastise me in front of everyone!” Legolas exclaimed.

 

“Trust, me brother! You don’t want to know what she just said.” Oronor said miserably.

 

Suddenly Elrohir started laughing and couldn’t seem to get himself under control. Ornel thought he might be in shock when Legolas and Oronor exchanged a glance and both put their hand on the sides of his face and then he slumped into unconsciousness.

 

“I suppose that was necessary?” Ornel half asked, half stated.

 

“Yes, sister. I could feel how distraught he was. I do believe he was close to coming undone. First his mother and now his brother. We will have to be more careful with them, I think.” Legolas said in all seriousness.

 

“Indeed, brother. Adar would not like it if we break one of them.” Oronor exclaimed.

 

“Yes, but brother, he might consider we’ve already broken one of them.” Legolas replied in earnest.

 

“Aye, brother. And in breaking one we broke the other. We’ll have to answer for this, surely.” Oronor said solemnly.

 

“Ai! You’re both useless.” Ornel snapped at her brothers.

 

“Don’t be that way, sister. We didn’t break them on purpose. We promise we’ll be more careful in the future.” Legolas said pleadingly.

 

Then they were interrupted by the Healer who came out to inform them on how their friend was doing. “He’s fine. You did well in getting him here as quickly as you did. He’ll be sick and weak for a couple of days and then he should be up and about. I don’t want him doing anything to strain himself for at least a week, though. Tie him down if you have to. Healers orders!” he said and then looked down at the unconscious ellon. “Do you have another for me?” he asked with a lifted brow.

 

“We don’t know. He just lost his mother and now his brother’s been wounded. He seemed overcome and we, well, we did this.” Oronor said awkwardly.

 

“Lost his mother. Oh what a shame. It’s hard when a naneth dies.”

 

“Oh no, she didn’t die. But she was captured by orcs and he and his brother rescued her. She’d taken a poisoned wound, though, and their adar was unable to heal her. She sailed to Amon just a month or so ago for healing.” Ornel clarified.

 

“Ah, well, still a nasty business. And unless they sail they’ll never see her again. Close to the same thing, isn’t it? Those who die aren’t allowed to come back, after all.” the healer thought for a moment and then, “Tell you what, bring him in and we’ll set him up next to his brother. I’ll make sure he’s sedated and he’ll have time to calm down and realize his brother will be fine.”

 

“That sounds a fine idea. Brothers, get him up and take him were the Healer tells you to put him.” Ornel directed and her brothers complied without a word. They’d have to answer to their adar later. Best to get them settled before then.

 

Later when they met their parents for dinner, Thranduil asked where the twins were. When he found out what had happened he was most displeased with his son’s. “They haven’t even been here a whole day and you have managed to get them both installed in our Healing Halls. That’s quite an accomplishment.” he said this with a lifted brow and his son’s weren’t fooled. Their adar was furious.

 

“It was my fault, adar.” Legolas began, only to be interrupted by his brother, “Nay, it was both our fault, brother. We should never have taken them out there. We’re sorry adar.” Oronor said contritely.

 

“What are we going to do with them, adar? They are still hurt because of their naneth and now they want to chase their pain away. I worry they will do something stupid!” Ornel said.

 

“Aye, I suspected as much when they came with the courier. They should be home with their adar and sister. With those that love them and share their pain.” Thranduil mused.

 

“What can we do to help them?” Vórimë asked worriedly. He uncle hadn’t been to the realm yet this year and she suspected he would have more knowledge of what had been happening in Imladris for the past year. But she also knew that he was newly wed to Pirinil and would not make the trip this year. And she couldn’t blame him for that. But she could write to him and ask!

 

The twins stayed through the Spring and Summer months and learned all they could in hunting the spiders that infested the forest. Not as challenging as hunting for orcs, the brothers soon became bored with it all. When it was time just before Fall for them to leave they were given a satchel full of correspondence to take back with them along with promises that the royal family would visit next spring.

 

Erestor’s first child was due then and they wanted to be there to meet their new cousin. Thranduil made sure to send the twins with a large escort, though they protested and which Thranduil wisely ignored and insisted. They may have a death wish but it wouldn’t happen under his watch!


	19. Chapter 19

**Third Age 2770**

The day that Thranduil and Vórimë had hoped for had, at long last, arrived. Their first grandchildren were due any day now. Twins! And ellith and ellon were to be born to their son Oronor and daughter-in-honor Arahael, 

 

Arahael had been the replacement Librarian when Erestor had taken Pirinil off to Imladris. All the time Oronor had spent in the Library over the years, looking over maps and past military histories to see how they could been used in their realm’s defense had given he and the ellith plenty of time together over the years. And it seemed as though she had just settled into her new duties when Oronor had declared himself and she had consented to be his wife.

 

Though she was of a scholarly bent, she was from old sindarin nobility, with silver-blonde hair and grey eyes. And while she had been born in the woodland realm her parents had been from Doriath. She had lost her parents the same way the king had lost his. Her father had fallen in battle and her mother had faded and passed from her grief leaving their only daughter alone. She had been Pirinil’s assistant and when that ellith had wed the king had asked her to take over the duties. 

 

And once she had become his daughter-in-honor, Thranduil had to find yet another to tend to his library as it wasn’t proper for the prince’s wife to work there any longer. Arahael had thought to challenge this until she found herself with child and quickly found that being pregnant with twins taxed her strength. And once they arrived she was shrewd enough to realize she simply wouldn’t have the time.

 

Guests were arriving for the birth that included Erestor, his wife Pirinil and their sons, Eithon and Istedir, as well as the children of Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. Their father, they explained, could no longer leave the Valley because of the attacks that had increased over the years. Thranduil understood exactly what that meant. Only the Ring he wore kept his Valley safe and since it was a haven of rest for both elves and men it had to be kept safe. 

 

But Thranduil and Vórimë were glad of their guests, for it gave them something else to worry about and they could leave their daughter-in-honor alone so she would be calm and serene before her upcoming labours began. Oronor, on the other hand, was a wreck. And there was nothing his parents could do to ease his worry, which was to be expected, though they did their upmost to ease his mind. And they kept the near disaster of their twins birth to themselves, as that wouldn't help anyone. 

 

Thranduil had sent to Rhosgobel requesting Radagast to attend, just in case, and so far he had yet to hear from the wizard and hoped all was well with him. He had even sent out the Kingfishers to seek him out, for it was possible he was elsewhere within the forest. It didn't occur to Thranduil that the wizard's absence was a _good_ sign, for that meant he hadn't seen anything that would require his attention. 

 

Over the years Thranduil had been trying to convince the wizard to remove himself to the North. So far he had resisted, but Thranduil hoped for the time when he would see sense and take him up on the offer. 

 

Still, Thranduil was leaving nothing to chance, and while their children weren’t aware of the Elostirion Flame within their mother, Thranduil had discussed with his wife the possibility that should she be needed did she think she could assist Arahael if she should need it.

 

“I think so, husband. It’s been much easier to control and direct over the years. I mean, I know I mostly use it when we sneak out and clear out the spiders and orcs, but I’ve been testing it on healing.” Vórimë said thoughtfully.

 

Thranduil frowned, because he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this, “How have you been testing that?”

 

Sighing because she was privy to his thoughts, she showed him by taking a knife and cutting across the palm of her hand. He husband gasped and she shushed him and held it up for his inspection. Then he gasped in wonder as the cut closed and healed completely with only a single drop of blood escaping. 

 

“That’s amazing. But beloved, as you well know, birthing problems are quite different than a injury.”

 

“I know, husband, but because I went through it myself I think I can help in a way that won’t tax our daughter too greatly. That was the part that frightened me during the twins birth. The labour took so long and they weren’t moving into position because I couldn’t walk for so long before their birth. I was sure I didn’t have the strength to bring them forth. Not until Radagast showed up and told me what to do. Then all went well. If I can do that right at the beginning it should spare her the exhaustion.”

 

“Well, and she has been able to walk her entire pregnancy. She should hopefully be able to get them where they need to be. Perhaps we are worrying overmuch, but I’ll be very glad to have you there just in case, beloved.”

 

“Yes, her babes are much smaller than ours were. She isn’t nearly as big as I was. I’m hoping that even though it’s her first all goes well. If nothing else I can heal the after effects.”

 

“Well, it won’t be long now. One way or another.” Thranduil sighed. 

 

“It will be fine, my love.” his wife reassured.

 

~0~

 

Anxious for the birth of her niece and nephew, Ornel was trying to occupy herself since her sister-in-honor was resting and she found herself at loose ends. She knew Arwen had gone out riding with Legolas and she wondered if anything was happening in that direction. She thought not. They seemed more like sister and brother, but one never knew.

 

“Ornel! Wait!” a voice she well knew called out and she sighed as she slowed and stop to wait for the owner.

 

“Hello, Elrohir. What are you up to?” she smiled, though her eyes held a bit of sadness. It was well known that the brothers had been on a two-ellyn revenge-fest in their quest to eradicate the world of the orcs infestation.

 

“As you can see I’m doing well, so you can stop with the sad eyes.” he said rolling his eyes at her. While he had dedicated himself to the purpose he and his brother had agreed upon after their mother’s wounding, still, Ornel’s approbation meant a lot to him. But he wasn’t willing yet to examine his feelings as to precisely why this mattered to him.

 

“You can’t blame me. Everyone knows what you and your brother have been up to. And why. I wonder that you are willing to worry your father and sister, so.” she said trying not to sound too disapproving.

 

“But it is important work.” he returned earnestly, “Elladan and I keep the roads and surrounding lands clear of the filth that would otherwise harm and kill innocent people. And we aren’t acting alone anymore. We have joined with the Dúnedain of the North.” he concluded proudly.

 

“Very well. I’m glad to know you aren’t fighting the world alone.” Ornel smiled gently.

 

“Oh, we have never been fighting the world, my dearest Ornel!” Elrohir proclaimed good humoredly, “Only the dread things that seek to mar it.” Then he sighed, “You know why we do it, Ornel. I just don’t want what happened to my mother to happen to someone else’s mother. Or any other loved one. If they just killed off the scoundrels that would be one thing, but they seem to leave the scoundrels alone and only go after the innocent. Those are the people who mean something to someone else. It’s not just their lives that end, you know.”

 

Touched, Ornel laid her hand on his arm, “I know, Elrohir. Just please remember that you and your brother also mean something to others. You’re not alone in this world. People care what happens to you.  _ I _ care what happens to you!” she said earnestly, and looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

Elrohir took a deep breath and laid his hand over hers, feeling a stirring in his fëa at his proximity to her. This disturbed him since he knew he wasn’t ready yet to declare himself to her, but he already knew she was his one, “I promise I will not take foolhardy risks. Well, not  _ too _ foolhardy. You know I wouldn’t miss a chance to hear you scold me.” he said dimpling at her and promptly yelped as she pinched him in retaliation for his teasing.

 

~0~

 

Arahael’s time came upon her and her labours were bearable….considering. She brought forth her son first and then her daughter with her husband right at her side giving her what strength he could. And the children of Thranduil and Vórimë had an abundance of strength as she seemed to have passed part of the Flame she’d been gifted so long ago on to them. And it would be something they would pass down generation to generation.

 

Oronor and Arahael named their son Bandir and their daughter Baneth and they were beautiful children, taking after their father. When Thranduil and Vórimë saw the babes they were reminded of when Oronor and Ornel had been born as these two were the image of their babes so long ago.

 

As it was mid-spring, their guests felt no need to hurry off and stayed for several weeks before they returned to Imladris. It wasn’t but two months later that disaster struck. Smaug, the last known dragon in Ennor had heard of or more likely sensed the great wealth within Erebor and had attacked both mannish towns of Esgaroth and Dale before bursting the great doors of the Lonely Mountain, killing all within.

 

Dale had been completely destroyed and the survivors had made their way to the Halls of Thranduil to ask the elves for assistance. Thranduil did what he could, sending some of his people there with both provisions and carpenters to help rebuild Lake Town, as the humans wished to keep some distance from the dragon who they hoped had been injured or killed by the dwarves as he hadn’t been seen or heard since he entered. What they hadn't considered was that he had gorged himself so completely with dwarves and humans that it'd be centuries before he needed to feed again.

 

And while significant progress was made over the months, it was clear the new town wouldn’t be completed before the winter snows. Thranduil had therefore offered to house the refugees until the spring when they could return and complete the restoration of their town.

 

And then the twins had arrived shortly before the snows. Thranduil knew immediately why they were there and he had to think of a way the quash that right down! 

 

“So when are you going to slay the dragon?” Elladan asked eagerly, obviously wishing to join in the adventure he was sure was at hand. He was therefore crestfallen when the king flatly refused.

 

“No! I will risk no one going up against a dragon. You have no idea how dreadful those beasts are. Though I believe this one is the last, I’m sorry its made it into the Third Age. I'd rather they’d all fallen in the First Age. I remember them during the War of Wrath, though I was still counted young by our people. I was but three years before my ninetieth year and I saw Ancalagon the Great.” he covered his face as though to wipe out the image from his mind before he continued, “I don’t know how your grandfather managed it, but I saw him come from the Heavens in Vingilótë, the silmaril he carried protecting him from the dragon's fiery blast and he threw that mightiest beast of Morgoth down. His great body completely destroyed an entire mountain range including Thangorodrim and taking most the dragons with him. It was perhaps the greatest feat ever accomplished in all the Ages.”

 

“But this one is just a small one in comparison.” Elladan protested, his brother suspiciously silent. Though he was impressed with the story and the obvious effect it had had on the king.  _ Eru! He’d been practically a child when he’d witnessed that!  _ He briefly wondered how he would have reacted to seeing such a sight. And seeing was the least of it! He couldn’t imagine all that happening around him as he imagined what it must have been like to watch your entire world destroyed while you were in the midst of it and just trying to survive it.

 

But Thranduil wasn’t done, “Even a small one, as you say, was big enough to completely overwhelm two towns and destroy the great stone doors of the dwarven stronghold, killing a mountain full of fully armed dwarves. What makes you think we have anything near powerful enough to overcome it?”

 

And when the twins were about to object, the king put the final kibosh on the whole, “We don’t have the weapons of old. Any of them. Those are all lost to us and without them we haven’t a chance. And think what it would do if you fail. The damage it would do to the mannish town that is still there. No. I will not allow it and if you think you can go behind my back and attempt it I will remind you I am King here and I will put out the word that if you are seen anywhere in my forest you are to be apprehended and marched right back here. And if you persist I will order you forbidden within the forest period. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The ellyn knew they were outmaneuvered and both nodded in agreement. They even went further and gave their word they would not attempt any action that would disturb the dragon and further promised not to go near the mountain. Thranduil, satisfied, let the matter lie.

 

As it was, the twins were now stuck there for the winter months until the thaw and it was an education for them, to say the least. They shared that winter with the refugees of two towns, many injured grievously, and the stories they all had to tell were truly horrendous. What was missing was any dwarvish refugees and the twins wondered if they had, indeed, all been killed. 

 

That was a sobering thought. They knew what fierce fighters the dwarves were and it they had all been overcome, what chance did a bunch of lightly armoured wood-elves have? And they conceded the king was right, though they had already given their word.

 

And they had their eyes opened in other ways, as well. For in being there for the winter months also meant lots of time spent with the royal family and that included the new additions. The babies were mobile now and they were fascinated by their fearless curiosity. 

 

Baneth especially took a shine to Elladan and he could often be found reading to her and rocking her to sleep. Both his brother and the rest of the royal family thought he would make a fine adar someday. If he’d just put aside his foolish brashness!


	20. Chapter 20

**Third Age 2941**

Radagast the Brown had finally made his home in the North of the Greenwood permanent. And since he’d moved into the North he’d made some amusing discoveries and with those discoveries he’d decided he needed to make a visit to Good King Thranduil. He hadn’t made a visit it quite awhile and he had some news he wished to pass on to the King along with some advice he believed the King needed to hear.

 

He also knew events were quickly coming to head and it was only a matter of time before all this was over. He wanted to prepare the King and in return he needed the King to prepare his people for the final changes in their lives. As he made his way to Thranduil’s Halls he only encountered trouble once, A stray spider or three. A quick point of his staff and they hit the forest floor, their legs curled up and the spiders expired. 

 

Radagast didn’t like these spiders. They hunted the woodland creatures and because they were so big it took a lot of the creatures to feed their enormous appetites. That was upsetting the balance of the forest and that Radagast wouldn’t permit. He was friend to all creatures as a maia of Yavanna. His fellows thought him a fool and he preferred to be dismissed. Dismissed people were able to go about their business with a minimum of notice and fuss. 

 

_Ah! There it was!_ The bridge of Thranduil’s Halls. The king had been clever in designing it to collapse should they ever find themselves under siege. And he no doubt had several ways out of the Halls should the worse ever come to pass. Radagast hadn’t seen that he’d need to use either method of escape. But he had seen that the escape tunnels would provide an excellent method for conducting guerrilla warfare when the proper time came. That time wasn’t now, but things were about to get a whole lot worse. And better.

 

When he appeared before the Guards they blinked in surprise and the wizard tried not to grin. It would ruin the whole mysterious wizard persona he was supposed to cultivate. The problem was he was simply an earth maia. And he was happy just being an earth maia. And he couldn’t wait to go home and take up his duties as a simple earth maia again. This land was very nice but it just wasn't as vibrant as home was.

 

The surprised guard led the wizard into the Halls and went to inform his King that the wizard he’d been wanting to see for over a century had finally made an appearance. And while waiting for the king, his Aide, Galion came hurrying over to corner the wizard before he changed his mind and left.

 

“Oh, hello! I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been keeping yourself?” the wizard asked.

 

“Greeting, Radagast. It’s very nice to see you. And I’ve...uh...been on some business of my kings.” Galion said, suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“You’ve been in Lothlórien. I can see the Rings magic still on you!” the wizard said with a lifted brow.

 

“Sshhh!” Galion shushed him. “Not so loud. The Kings business is just that!”

 

“And you’re wed now, aren’t you? Congratulations!” the wizard said unperturbed, at which point Galion just facepalmed and tried to think how he could get the wizard out of the public corridor without fuss.

 

“Radagast! How nice of you to come for a visit. How have you been faring?” Galion was saved by the arrival of King Thranduil who took one look at his long suffering Aide and decided to end his misery. “Galion, why don’t you go see to our friends accommodations and I’ll take him to my study so we can chat for a bit before I let him settle himself.” 

 

“Yes, sire.” the aide said in obvious relief and disappeared almost into thin air.

 

“He’s very good at what he does, isn’t he?” the wizard mused.

 

“The best! Come, my friend. Walk with me.” and Thranduil set off with the wizard genially falling into step beside him.

 

Once ensconced in Thranduil’s office and both settled with their tea, Thranduil asked what was uppermost in his mind, “So where have you been, old friend? I’ve been wondering if something caught you, you wily fox!”

 

“Almost. On a couple of occasions. You know we’ve long thought that Sauron was holed up in Dol Guldur. Well, we finally have confirmation and you should know the Wise plan on flushing him out.”

 

“Well, that only took two millennia!” Thranduil snorted in derision.

 

“Yes, well, it took some spy work, if you know what I mean. Both Mithrandir and myself sniffed around a bit before we were able to discern that it was indeed our fallen brother.”

 

“Couldn’t you just  _ feel _ him? I’ve known for a very long time it was him just by the feel of the place.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you would. You were outside his stronghold for seven years. Were confronted with him right in front of you. I imagine you would know exactly how it feels to be in his presence. I’m afraid the rest of us haven’t seen or been around him since the Years of the Trees.”

 

“Still, there’s a dark malevolence about him. Couldn’t you feel the oppressive darkness of the place?”

 

“Darkness doesn’t always mean evil.”

 

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t know. I’ve heard my parents talk about the twilight world. A world of stars. A world without the sun or moon. I’ve never seen that world. I was born when the Sun and Moon had been in the sky for hundreds of years. Still, I would think you could feel the evil. That is what I meant by the darkness. I wasn't speaking of the night sky. I was speaking of a dark spirit. Evil intent. But _do_ go on. Why are you here? Do you want me to assemble my army?”

 

“No! I don't want your people down there. And what I’ve come to tell you is several things. First, don’t relax your guard just because they plan on driving him from your forest. He’s been driven out before and has either returned or sent a few of his Nazgûl to occupy the place. It’s just never going to be empty of evil now. There are orcs and other fell things that dwell there and use it as their refuge. Until it is destroyed, there’ll never be peace here.”

 

“I know it. I’d take it down tomorrow if I could.”

 

“You could, but I’m telling you not to.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why the Flame, of course.”

 

“You think the Elostirion Flame could destroy that cursed place?”

 

“I know so, and I think, so do you. But I’m advising you not to do so. I’ve taken a lot of trouble to hide your wife from the world. And sending Galion to Lothlórien was genius.” the wizard said gleefully. Thranduil, however was completely lost and he prided himself on being a rather clever ellon.

 

Thranduil said slowly, "I’m sorry, I’m afraid you’ve completely lost me. Yes, I know you said you’d put a concealing spell on her, but she never said that you did so. But after you enchanted the river no attacks came from the orcs when she was around, so I counted it a blessing nonetheless."

 

“I see. I suppose this is my fault. I should have explained more fully what I did. You see, back when I changed your river I also set a spell that not only hid your wife, but sealed the lips of everyone in your realm against even speaking of her. What I feared was one of your guards being captured and tortured. Even under duress I didn’t want them to tell your enemies about your wife. Otherwise, I fear what happened to Lord Elrond’s wife would happen to yours. A way to weaken you, if you will.”

 

“Thank you Radagast. I didn’t know. I don’t know what I would have done if my Vórimë had been taken from me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you would have muddled along, but your joy would have been gone and I fear not even your children and grandchildren would have been able to restore it to you. You would have wasted many years of your life. I’m glad I was able to forestall that. And don’t think I’m the only one. However, that is neither here nor there. To explain fully I should also tell you the spell worked by association. No one within your realm speaks of your wife. Also, anyone you associate with is brought under the spell. That means none in Imladris speak of her. So if there are unfriendly ears there, they’ve either never learned of her or they can’t speak of her. And then you sent your Aide to Lothlórien. Just as the Ring Elrond wears amplified my spell, and spread it, so too did the Ring the Lady of Lothlórien wears. Both Realms lips are sealed, for lack of a better word. It means that no one in any of the Elven Realms can speak of her and it never occurs to those who know her well why they don’t speak of her when she’s not there.”

 

Thranduil blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “That's quite a spell! And it seems you’ve thought of every contingency. Again, you have my thanks, my friend.”

 

“I was glad to do it. Few things annoy me but killing just to wound an enemy really is a line I won’t allow to be crossed if I can do something about it. I couldn’t get to Lothlórien in time to warn the Lady’s daughter. I will forever kick myself for that. But she lives and I can see she is already much better than she was. In time she’ll be fully restored when she’s reunited with her husband and son’s.”

 

“And her daughter.” Thranduil said, with a lifted brow.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t see her daughter after a while. I think I know why, but those events aren’t set yet, so I’ll keep my counsel. But right now I don’t see her joining her family in Aman. Unless something changes...Well, we’ll just have to see how things work out, won’t we.”

 

“I...that’s terrible. What can we do…?”

 

“Nothing. You are to do nothing. You have your own family to worry about for the next several decades and that’s another reason why I’m here. I think it’s time for you to tell your children about the curse that was placed on your wife and I think you need to tell them about how it was broken and the Elostirion Stone.”

 

“For what possible purpose would you advise me to tell them that bit of darkness!” Thranduil exclaimed, shocked and not a little incensed.

 

“Because they need to know that Saruman is not an ally and they also need to know about the Flame they all carry. The Flame they will forever pass on to their children. They need to be informed because they need to start learning how to use in in their own defense and in defense of the realm.”

 

“Why now?” 

 

“As I told you, things are going to be set into motion this year that will have far reaching consequences. Not all to the good. But not all to the bad either, King Thranduil. In fact, if all is played carefully this struggle against the darkness could all end within the next hundred years.”

 

“Truly? At long last it would be over?”

 

“Yes, but that will bring with it another set of problems you and I will have no power to stop or change. And by that I mean it will mean the end of the time on Ennor of the elves. All the elves. And to that end you will have to start preparing your people for the last great migration. The migration that began so long ago must be completed and the world left to the dominion of man.”

 

“You can’t mean that! This is our home!” Thranduil exclaimed, incredulous.

 

“Aman is the true Elven Home. And you’ll all have to go there or fade here on Ennor. The only true death for an elf. You don’t want that for your people, do you?”

 

“You mean to tell me that after all our struggles we are to just give up our homes? We are not to be given any respite for all our years of fighting the enemy? Of following the Light?” 

 

“Don’t take it so hard, my friend. I’m afraid you’ll find that after evil has been eradicated from the world, magic will soon follow and I’m sad to say, my friend, Elves are the stuff of magic. You will not be able to survive in a world where the trees no longer sing for you. Where the rivers and ponds fall silent and the birds and animals lose their ability to talk to you and understand you. That is the world that will be left when the evil is driven out of it.”

 

“You describe a terrible and barren world, my friend.” Thranduil said quietly.

 

“Not so, Good King Thranduil. It may lack magic and all the joy that elves find important, but it will be an ideal world for the second born. And they will be the ones who have to live here and make it their own. And they’ll have to do it without you. You first born who have always shared your wisdom and guided them through this world. Now they’ll have to muddle through on their own. And, for the most part they’ll find their way. And they’ll lose it. But it’ll be because of themselves and not because of some malevolent force meddling with them.”

 

“You sound like you see it as a positive outcome.”

 

“Nay. I merely see it as all part of the Great Music that was sung so long ago. And you eldar will not end. You’ll go on and build your own society in Aman. And I’ll go with you and be there if you need a guide in that world. Think of it as a new adventure. You’ll see all those you’ve lost, including your beloved parents. Surely you’d like them to meet your children and grandchildren.”

 

“Yes, of course I would. I just thought we could all enjoy a bit of peace and quiet after it was all over. Not have to pick up a leave all we know.”

 

“Oh, you won’t be leaving right away. Of that I’m sure. But you’ll know when it’s time, but you’ll only have about two hundred years before that time comes, so don’t look at it as though you’ll have millenia to get used to the idea. That’s not going to be an option.”

 

“So, we’ll have a little time to enjoy not having orcs and spiders attacking us every time we dare to leave the Halls?”

 

“Let’s just say you’ll have to clean house before you leave it for the new tenants.”

 

“I like this not. To have everything we’ve worked for given over to strangers who won’t appreciate all we suffered to keep it from falling to the darkness.”

 

“Which is why you should start looking at everything around you as temporary. You should perhaps speak with Círdan. Make the arrangements ahead of time. And I can tell you there will be an exodus when the shadow falls. When that happens you should send envoys on behalf of your people. And to let your father know you’re coming.”

 

“You make it all sound like a foregone conclusion. Will we have no say in the matter?”

 

“I’ve told you what will happen if you stay. And I believe events in the near future will show you why you will change your mind.”

 

Thranduil sighed, the weight on his years falling on his shoulders of a sudden. “If you say so, my friend. I don’t believe you are telling me this to crush my soul, but tis a heavy blow, nonetheless.”

 

“No, I’m here to help you. Help you to face what is to come. Help you to plan ahead. Help you to adjust. And finally, to help you leave, for I will be going with you. We will be the last, you know.”

 

“Very well. And what do you think is my next course of action?”

 

“Why, you need to call a family meeting, of course. It’s time to tell them a little story. And don’t worry. I will be there to help you.”

 

“They are not going to like that I’ve kept this from them.”

 

“As I said. I will be there to help. You don’t think you were silent at your own behest, do you?”

 

And Thranduil’s eyes widened in shock as he realized how little control he seemed to have over his own life and how much of it was in the hands of others, always directing him, even with regards to decisions he thought he and his wife had made on their own.


	21. Chapter 21

The Royal dining chamber was somber the next morning. Thranduil had finished his conversation with Radagast before the wizard took himself off to his chambers to freshen up and do what he would. They had agreed to have the “conversation” with the King’s family the next morning, for it was the only meal that Thranduil could guarantee his whole family would be together.

 

Thranduil and Vórimë had had a long talk the night before where Thranduil had shared all the wizard had told him. Like him, she’d been dismayed that a decision they’d made together was somehow tied to a spell the wizard had laid upon their whole realm. A spell that had, by association, been spread throughout all three elven realms. 

 

Vórimë began to wonder if other things had fallen under this spell. For she had tried to tell her husband on several occasions just what Lady Galadriel had imparted to her all those years ago and had found both her lips and mind sealed. And she decided not to pursue it as she felt sure that all would be revealed at some point and it was clearly out of her hands.

 

They had shared a night of love such as they had not in a very long time and both awoke refreshed in the morning considering their exertions and lack of sleep the night before. But they both felt as though their bond had been renewed and they found they yearned for one another in a way neither had felt in millennia and they were content.

 

In the morning they met in their family dining chamber, a room that had grown over the years, as their family had. And all were surprised when the wizard entered and looked as though he was going to join them in the breaking of their fast. And they were all there. The king and his uncrowned queen, their three children, the wife of Oronor and their two children, now adults and only a few decades from their second century, and the wizard. The only non-family member.

 

Thranduil had introduced the wizard to those family members who had never met them and while they were polite, they all seemed uneasy as to the reason for his presence, for their morning repast was something that only family members had ever attended.

 

“Well, I’ll start this off, since you already look like your appetites have been spoiled and I’m sorry for that. It’s my fault for not making more frequent visits as I had promised myself I would before any of you were born.” Radagast began, looking over all the faces he’d never gotten to know and he felt a pang of regret. He’d seen them many times in his Sight and they had all been delightful as children - if a bit on the high-spirited side. But that was all part of the joy, he supposed.

 

“I’ll start out by saying that as your father has said, I’m a wizard, but what that really means is I am one of the Istari, a maia sent from Valinor with four of my brothers. I am here to tell you what happened when one of my brothers stepped out of line.” Radagast began. He then told the story of how Saruman had picked an altercation with Vórimë out of nowhere and how he had retaliated against her by splitting her into her four parts: Heart, Mind, Body and Soul. Each with their own name and their own form, distinguished only by their coloring.

 

Ignoring the shock by those who had not been aware of this story, he continued by telling how Saruman had sent them on a quest to find a certain stone and how he’d also put conditions upon what would break his curse. How the four “sisters” had traveled the land until they found themselves in Lothlórien. How the Lady had looked into her Mirror and had directed the sisters to Eryn Galen and into the care of King Thranduil.

 

Radagast didn’t gloss over any part of the tale and at one point Thranduil tried to protest as he didn’t want his son to know how he had come to be. But the wizard silenced him with a glance and left nothing out of the tale. And at that point Legolas exclaimed when he realized what he was hearing.

 

“Ada! How was it you did not perish?” for Radagast had made it plain that Túel’s claiming of the king had been without his consent.

 

“The spell, elfling. Curunír’s spell ensnared him and he was quite powerless to resist it. It even changed what he saw and your father had already fallen in love with Saira. The Mind of your mother. So he was able to tell himself he had just wed the ellith he had already given his heart to. It wasn’t until he awoke alone and went to her chambers that he discovered what had really happened and also the nature of the curse the sisters were under. That’s when he asked them to leave and join a nearby village. It was there that the first orc attack occurred. Which was Sauron sensing a magic within the forest and trying to pin it down and find it. That is also when they discovered the stone they were seeking. The Elostirion Stone.”

 

“But that is merely a Palantiri Stone. How would such a stone break a curse? And isn’t that stone in Lindon?” Oronor asked, confused.

 

“Yes to all your questions, but this is where it gets interesting.” Radagast smiled, as Arahael exclaimed faintly, “There’s more?”

 

“Oh yes. You see, it turns out the stone was alive. Alive with a part of the fëa of the one who created it. Fëanor. And not just any Fëanor, but that part of himself when he was young, strong and innocent. It resided with that stone and the stone called to the sisters and offered itself to them for their healing. It felt compassion for them, you see. This then is how the curse was broken and the sisters reunited into your mother. Made whole once more.”

 

Radagast then continued the tale and left nothing out. How the King had come to the aid of the Village and met for the first time Vórimë and how he had lost his heart completely to her. How he had mistaken her Uncle for a suitor and let them leave his realm and how Lady Galadriel had taken it upon herself to reunite them in Imladris where they wed.

 

“But ada, if she did all this to help why have you forbidden us to ever go to their realm for all these years.” Ornel asked, for this was a puzzle the siblings had never been able to reconcile.

 

“I’m afraid that is a tale for another day. But just trust that your father has his reasons and while he doesn’t know all, his decision wasn’t made in malice and for right now it is the correct one.” Radagast said forestalling any discussion that would lead  _ there.  _

 

For the wizard knew why and agreed with the Lady’s decision. “But that brings me to the rest of the tale. For, you see, once your mother was reconstituted she also held the Elostirion Flame. The Flame of Fire that had once been part of the greatest ellon to have ever lived. And she found that this Flame allowed her to do, er, certain things. Gave her a certain power. And this power was again a beacon to the darkness of Sauron and everytime she was out and about the orcs sought to find the beacon, though they knew not it was your mother. And that’s where I come in. You see, I set a spell that hid her. You might not have noticed but none of you ever talk about her - ever. That is part of my spell. And you won’t be able to as long as Sauron is in this world.”

 

“There’s still more, isn’t there?’ Legolas asked shrewdly.

 

“Yes! Very  _ good, _ young ellon!” Radagast said in approval, “You see, I’m telling you all this, firstly, because the spell I cast sealed the lips of your parents so they could never tell you and secondly, as you are all her descendants you, too, carry the Flame. It is now a part of your family line. You will all pass it along to any children you have and those children will pass it to theirs. The Flame is how she was able to survive when the birth of you two,” he said indicating Ornel and Oronor, “should have cost her and you both, your lives.” and at their look of horror, the wizard brushed it aside and continued. 

 

“The Flame needs to be understood by all of you for your own protection, for some of you are destined to go out into the world and having mastery of it will not only save your lives, but of those around you. It is powerful and can be used as a shield to protect you from the weapons of your foes. And” he paused and looked at Vórimë, “It can be used to kill. Though I would not advise this. I have not seen any of you using it as anything other than a defensive protection and because of the circumstances, I would advise that you master the skill of the shielding aspect of it.”

 

Then he looked at Thranduil and Vórimë  and then back at their family with twinkling eyes, “You should also know that your parents often sneak outside and use the Flame as a weapon against the spiders and orcs they hunt at night.” then he leaned in and whispered, “But don’t tell anyone! It’s a secret.” whereas Thranduil folded his arms grabbed the bridge of his nose in the universal sign of patient, long-suffering annoyance, because the wizard had pretty much stripped all their secrets away in just a few moments. He didn’t know whether he was cross or relieved. Now they had nothing they were withholding from their children and they really  _ did _ have a right to know.

 

“Wow! That’s the best story I’ve ever heard! And it’s all true? Why grandfather, grandmother! Your story is much more exciting than the tales Uncle Erestor tells us about those dusty old days of the First Age!” Baneth exclaimed, thinking the whole thing rather romantic.

 

“How can you say that? That old wizard was downright nasty! Why would be do such a thing? Aren’t you all supposed to be helping people?” Bandir blurted out in dismay.

 

“Yes, we are, young ellon! And that’s the thing. I’m very concerned about my brother’s motives in the whole sorry affair and I want you all to steer clear of him. Afterall, as your grandfather pointed out back then, the stone was supposed to be in the Elostirion Tower in Lindon. And it was well guarded. And how did it find its way into your grandfather’s forest? The only one who could have spirited it away was one of us. And in losing whatever chance he had in controlling your grandmother, he has now coerced those of the wise into giving him the keys to Orthanc. Which also houses a Palantiri Stone.” Radagast concluded.

 

“But those stones are all different than the Elostirion Stone. Those stones are all connected to each other. The Elostirion Stone couldn’t communicate with those stones because it was keyed to the Master Stone in Aman.” Thranduil said, trying to puzzle his way through why Saruman would want one of the other stones.

 

“Yes, but it was still created by Fëanor and it seems that his creations were all wonders because he put a part of himself into everything he made. It makes me wonder now if that wasn’t why he was so connected to those blasted Silmarils.” Radagast explained.

 

“But he’s a maia. In what way could the fëa of Fëanor, even a piece on it, be of any interest to a maia?” Thranduil asked because he still couldn't glean the purpose behind it all.

 

“I don’t know, but Saruman is a fire maia and perhaps he thought there was something he could do with Fëanor’s fëa. His fëa was said to be pure flame. But I don’t really care what he wants to do with it. It seems to me he is only interested in personal gain and that is not our purpose.” Radagast said in strong disapproval.

 

“It seems you have a lot of problems with your fire maiar.” Thranduil said quietly, censure in his voice.

 

“Yes, I have had mixed feelings all along with our involvement in the affairs of elves and men. But you see, it all started because we couldn’t control one of our own. Had we done nothing there really wouldn’t be a world left. And allowing the world to be destroyed wasn’t part of the music. All of this is part of that original music and it will go according to Eru’s Plan. He knows when to interfere and when to allow events to play out.” Radagast said.

 

“Why now? Why are you telling us all this now?” Oronor asked.

 

“Because things are coming to a head and as I told your father last night, within the next two hundred years all elves will be leaving Arda for good. It is time for all the eldar to complete the Great Migration and go to Aman. Elvenhome.”

 

Everyone at the table gasped and looked to their King for confirmation. Both Thranduil and Vórimë joined hands and looked into each other’s eyes before Thranduil turned to his family and nodded. Even he could see the inevitability of what the wizard was saying. Who was he, a mere ellon, to stand against the Will of the Valor? Everyone who had done so had come to a bad end. And he loved his family and his people too much to sentence them to oblivion.

 

~0~

 

Radagast had told them that events would be set into motion in the coming months, that would have far reaching consequences. One of those was the plan of the wise to flush out Sauron from their forest. The second they would have a more direct involvement with. So when they captured a dwarf who they found wandering around in their forest they knew things were afoot.

 

The dwarf turned out to be one Thorin Oakenshield and when he was brought before the King he had lied right to his face. Annoyed, Thranduil put him in one of the “cells” in his wine cellar. The cell was actually part of their storage area, but they had found from time to time that they needed a place to keep scoundrels and ne'er-do-wells they had caught trying to cross their forest for nefarious purposes. So some of the storage facilities had been emptied and barred doors put on. 

 

The dwarves, who Thranduil had hired to help him with the Halls, had originally designed these as cells. But Thranduil, not thinking he needed them for that purpose, had the doors removed and the “cells” had been used as storage areas ever since. Those had been in the days when nothing foul had made their way through the forests at that time. But in the last millenia they’d found more call to use them as they’d originally been designed. As prison cells. So out had come the doors, in storage themselves, and they had been put back on.

 

And now they had a dwarf for a quest. This was annoying as their Harvest Feast was coming up and they had to be in and out of the storerooms quite frequently and he was an obnoxious house-guest. Always calling out insults and he’d thrown his drinking cup at them several times before they just kept it away from him. Then he started whining that he was dying of thirst. Basically, he was being a pain in the neck and giving the wood-elves a headache. And since elves don’t get headaches, so this was quite an accomplishment!

 

Radagast was back with them, saying that he’d come to join in their Iavas Festival, but Thranduil didn’t buy it for a second. He knew this had to have something to do with their dwarven guest, but as Radagast didn’t ask, Thranduil didn’t offer. He would have let the dwarf go on his way if he hadn’t lied to him. Thranduil had his own suspicions and if that were the case the dwarf could rot in his cell for all he cared. 

 

It was perhaps three days later that twelve spiderwebby dwarves were brought in. Like their leader, and Thranduil was convinced Oakensheild was their leader, these dwarves all refused to explain their business within his forest. Thoroughly annoyed by their persistent evasions he sent them down to join their leader. Little did the King know, but he had another guest within his Halls. But a certain wizard knew. And as Thranduil didn't ask, he didn't offer.


	22. Chapter 22

Bilbo Baggins had been wandering the Halls for a couple of days now, raiding the kitchens and searching for a way out for his friends. He had been wearing his magic ring to escape detection and so far he’d remained undiscovered. But he was a confused hobbit. The king seemed like a decent sort and it was plain his people adored him, yet he had thrown his friends into jail cells. It just didn’t make sense to a simple hobbit like him.

 

He’d been wandering around and entered one of the common areas that he’d found dotted throughout the Halls. The insides green area and gardens were without compare as far as he was concerned, though he only had Rivendell to compare them to. That had been more to his liking. More Hobbity. Comfortable like a favorite chair beside the hearth.

 

But as he took a closer look he noticed a mural on one of the walls and he went over to take a closer look at it he saw someone had painted a picture of the king and presumably, his family. Bilbo hadn’t seen a queen anywhere, yet there he was staring fondly into the eyes of a beautiful elven woman. And surrounding them were other happy faces that he assumed were their children and one looked to have a wife and two young children were in their lap. They all looked happy and whoever had made the painting had done so with love.

 

“This was painted a long time ago.” a voice startled the hobbit and he jumped in fright and looked up in fear to see an old man dressed all in brown and holding a staff. He didn’t look anything like him, but he reminded the hobbit of Gandalf.

 

“It’s ok. I won’t give you away.” he said lowly, and then pointed at the painting, “These two little ones are all grown up now. This painting was done around one hundred an fifty years ago before they had reached their adolescent years. They look very much like their father and aunt.”

 

“Is this the king’s family then. And are those his wife and children?” Bilbo asked and took off the ring, thinking it quite rude to talk to someone when they couldn’t see you. Though, this fellow seemed to see him just fine with it on.

 

“Yes, this is his wife,” Radagast said, using his staff as a pointer, “And this is his eldest son, and these two are twins and just a year younger than their older brother. That’s rare for elves, but they enjoyed growing up together. Accomplished mischief makers, if I may say so. Kept their parents on their toes, I can tell you!” he chuckled.

 

“Sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but he seems a right sort, yet he locked up my friends. Why would he do that, if I may be so bold?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.

 

“Because they lied to him when he asked them why they were trespassing in his forest without his permission. He’s not unique in that. You can’t go into the Valley of Imladris, Rivendell, without Lord Elrond’s permission and no non-elf can even enter Lothlórien. Eryn Galen is no different, though King Thranduil is more lenient as to who he lets pass through his lands. As long as you can give a good accounting of yourself you are free to pass through his kingdom. But he can’t abide liars.”

 

“I didn’t know they lied to him. I barely got in before the doors shut and they had already been taken to the king. Then I saw them taken away and put in the cells. I thought it was because he was wicked, but the people here aren’t wicked and I’ve seen this King be very kind to other people, humans, who came to him for help. And then I saw this picture and…..I just couldn’t reconcile a person who jails people with, well, that.” Bilbo concluded gesturing towards the painting.

 

“Well, now you know. Your friends could have gone on their way and the King would have probably given them provisions for their trouble if they’d only told him the truth. He would have had no reason for keeping them. He may not have approved of their purpose and warned them not to pursue it, but he wouldn’t have stopped them. He probably would have even provided an escort for your little company.” Radagast said with a twinkle in his eye, again reminding Bilbo of Gandalf.

 

And seeming to read his mind, Radagast chuckled and said, “Yes, your friend Gandalf is my brother. That might be why I remind you of him. Now, I want you to listen carefully, for we don’t have a lot of time. There is a guard that makes his rounds throughout the Halls and he’ll be back this way in a few moments.”

 

He then spoke quickly and carefully to the hobbit and gave him specific instructions and what he was to look for and what he was to do. He then concluded, “Now, there will come a time when you will wish to write about this and I must insist that you do not mention the kings family. Not a one of them. And I will tell you that you will find that you can’t, no matter how much you try, so I’m just telling you not to try. All will become clear to you one day. You'll see. Now put your ring back on. The guard is coming.” and he turned and left the Hobbit just staring after him. Bilbo quickly did as the wizard said and placed the ring back on his finger just as a guard walked by taking a quick look into the common area in a cursory glance before continuing on his way. Bilbo sat on one of the benches and looked long and hard at the painting of the King and his family and he sighed. Some things were just too complicated for a simple hobbit.

 

~0~

 

The next evening was the Iavas Festival and the Halls were bustling with activity. There would be food and drink and gaily dressed people and they would be celebrating another robust Harvest as the forest still provided for them. And unnoticed was a hobbit looking on in awe. He then saw the King enter with his family, and just as the wizard had said, the two young ones were all grown up and just as beautiful as the rest of the King’s family. 

 

And he saw the smiling princes and princesses and they all had the King’s smile. And he saw for himself the looks of affection and love that passed between the family members and he thought this was the first full elven family he’d ever seen. Those at Rivendell probably had families, as well, but he’d never seen them all together like this one. But this was also a feast night. And he had work to do.

 

He made his way down to the wine cellars and waited in the shadows as the wizard had told him to do. There were two elves down here right now. One was the Captain of the Keys, the guard who had the keys to the cells and the other doors in the cellars. 

 

And there was another elf with him and they were enjoying a flagon of wine. Then out of nowhere both gently fell asleep. Startled, Bilbo looked around and saw the wizard with the tip of his staff glowing and the light fading. He winked at the hobbit and then left, leaving Bilbo to get on with his business. 

 

He quickly took the keys off the guards and released his friends. He replaced the keys with the guard and then told them to follow him quietly and led them into a part of the cellar that the wizard had told him about. He then directed the dwarves to get into the empty barrels and shushed them when they tried to grumble about it. He then pulled the lever that would open the trap door and jumping onto one the barrels they all disappeared down into the dark depths before hitting the chill water and they were all carried away with the current.

 

After they had gone, Radagast made a sweep, closing all the cell doors and removing all traces that the dwarves had escaped. It wouldn’t do for the dwarves to be discovered gone too soon. He didn’t want the King to go searching for them. Things just had to play out as they were meant to and in this way it would cause the least fatalities.

 

~0~

 

As things turned out the discovery of the dwarves escape was not noticed until the next morning when those charged with feeding them when to bring them their breakfast and found the cells all empty. The Captain of the Keys who had opened the doors for the food server was shocked to see the empty cell. A cell he’d had to unlock to open. He quickly sought out the Captain of the guard to inform him of the escape.

 

And as the news traveled up the food chain it made its way to the King, who didn’t know whether to be annoyed or relieved. He hadn’t wanted the dwarves here in the first place. He’d only imprisoned them because they’d lied to him. But he suspected he knew what they were up to and a feeling of dread replaced any relief or ire he was experiencing. 

 

He called Galion to him to organize aid, just in case. He hoped it wouldn’t be needed but he wanted to be prepared just in case. And if it wasn’t needed it could be used in their annual drops.

 

“Sire, I should tell you that at some point last night the Captain and I were down in the Cellars sharing a flagon and suddenly we were both asleep and lost several hours. I hadn’t thought anything of it, though it was odd to fall asleep like that.”

 

“Yes, and I know how much it takes you to even become inebriated. I have a feeling the dwarves had some help. I just don’t know what to do about it.” Thranduil said, annoyed at more interference regarding the running of his realm. 

 

“If you are wondering about the wizard I should tell you he is gone. Guards informed me of it when they gave me their morning report.” 

 

“And there’s the final piece, then. For whatever reason the wizard helped the dwarves to escape. Perhaps he saw good reason for it but he should have informed me about it before taking matters into his own hands.”

 

“Yes, sire. I’ll get right on those supplies. You think they may stir up that dragon, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I fear that I do. And the men at Lake Town will suffer for it.”

 

~0~

 

It was perhaps two weeks later that all that Thranduil had feared came to pass. The dragon had been stirred from his nest and had taken out his rage on the town of Esgaroth. Survivors had made their way to his Halls to inform the king of the events that had transpired, including the extraordinary account of how one of their townsmen had brought down the dragon with a single arrow. Duly impressed, Thranduil nonetheless had the messengers seen to quarters to see to their needs which included a trip to the healers to address their burns, and organized his army to get ready to march to Esgaroth.

 

On their way they met more townspeople who informed the king that the survivors had taken refuge in the ruins of Dale and the king changed course accordingly. Thranduil had brought his eldest son and had left the realm in the capable hands of his wife and second born son, though he expected no trouble on this trip. The only reason he had brought his army was for the protection of the townsfolk who might be harried once news of the unguarded horde became known.

 

When they arrived at the ruins of Dale, Thranduil, with his keen sight,  could see the smoldering destruction of Esgaroth in the distance, with the body of the dragon tangled within the debris. The king directed his people to begin dispersing the provisions which included blankets, food and water. He’d also brought healers to tend to the wounded and they went about their business efficiently. He wondered where the Master was and if he’d survived and looked around to see if he could spot the rapacious miscreant. 

 

He had always wondered about the politics in Esgaroth, they had in years past always chosen someone from the merchants quarter to see to the needs of their people. And for the most part, while they had favored that section of the populace over the others, it had still worked out well for all involved. 

 

The last few decades, however, had seen a shift and it appeared that the position of Master had gone to the highest bidder and this last one was the worst! Pusillanimous, gluttonous and greedy, he encapsulated everything seedy and disreputable in the human character with none of the nobility. 

 

Not able to immediately spot the self indulgent villain he assumed he’d perished and promptly dismissed him from his mind as he went about directing his people. His heart twisted when he saw children huddling without their parents and mothers clutching a stuffed toy weeping because their child was lost. 

 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would feel if he’d lost one of his children. And just the thought had him searching for his son for he needed that reassurance in that moment. Spotting him with a group of children he breathed deep, feeling a bit foolish, but needing that sight the ease his distress. 

 

Then he saw a man making his way towards him and he frowned, for the man had a visage he’d seen before. Searching his memory for the face it belonged to made it impossible for this to be the same man. That man had been Girion, the last Lord of Dale before he was killed in the same attack that had destroyed this once fair city. Perhaps a descendant, then?

 

Bowing in respect, the man said, “My Lord Thranduil, you are a welcome sight. On behalf of my people I thank you for your assistance. I don’t know how we would have fared without you.” 

 

“You are welcome, good sir. I am only sorry your people have suffered such once again. Though I am pleased to find the dragon dead and gone and will trouble you no more.”

 

“Aye! Though I fear I’ll not recover my black arrow this time. Always in the past I’ve been able to recover it. It came to me from my father who got it from his.” the man sighed in regret.

 

“It was you! You are the one who brought the beast down. Why, I commend you, good sir, for the very thought of that beast existing so close has given me more than one dark thought.” Thranduil said in admiration. “Might I have your name, for you remind me of one I knew long ago, who I counted as friend. Girion, the Lord of Dale.”

 

“Aye, my lord. Girion was my grandsire. I am Bard, but I am no lord. A simple bowman, tis all.” Bard said humbly and Thranduil was impressed by the man’s bearing and nobility, along with his reserved manners. Here was a man who would have been a worthy Master for the townsfolk of Esgaroth.

 

“How, might I ask, did you bring the beast down, for I would hear this tale.”

 

Bard smiled and said, “A little birdy told me of a bare spot near the beast’s heart.” And Thranduil marveled, for he saw the truth of it and wondered if elven blood ran somewhere in the man’s bloodline. For that was a talent only his own people shared.

 

“Indeed? Well, if you see that little birdie again tell him I have a nice forest he can bring his family to.” Thranduil smiled, “Why, I would even give him my whole royal garden to dwell in!”

 

“My Lord, I have a request of you.” Bard began.

 

“Name it! Anyone who rids the world of such a menace has my ear, truly!”

 

“Well, you see, when the dwarves came to us the Master welcomed them as conquering heroes and they did promise us a portion of the gold for the assistance our town gave to them to send them on their way. Now they are holed up in that mountain are are refusing to honor their agreement to us, though it was our town that was destroyed due to their angering of the dragon. Could you come with us to back our claim?” Bard asked the king.

 

“They live? My word! I would have thought them the first casualty of the beast’s ire. I find that a wonder, to be sure. But you say they promised you a share? I don’t know if you want a treasure that a dragon used for his bed. They are corrupt beasts and all they touch becomes tainted. Which might also explain the dwarves reticence in honoring their agreement with you.”

 

“Still, our town is destroyed and it wouldn’t have been had it not been for the dwarves stirring the beast. I do not seek treasure to enrich myself. I only seek payment to a debt they owe us and even if the deal had not been struck, I feel they are honor bound to recompense us for the destruction the dragon dealt us at their contrivance. And though that may not have been their intent, it was nonetheless the result.”

 

“So you seek only to rebuild what you have lost. I understand that. And if I may be so bold, I don’t see why you shouldn’t gain a reward for yourself.” and at Bard’s protest, held up a hand, “For if not for you those dwarves would surely have been on the menu once the dragon vented his anger and returned to his nest and found them lurking within. You know, could rebuild Dale and become the Lord as is your right.” And the king was pleased to see the wistful look that came into Bard’s eyes as he looked upon the ruin of Dale and no doubt imagined it restored to its former glory.

 

“Very well,” Thranduil continued, “I will support your claim. Come, let us talk to the stubborn dwarves and see if the threat of siege will loosen their grip on their treasure. For surely they can’t eat it and if they don’t wish to starve then they can part with the pittance they promised to you and yours.” 

 

And so saying, both elf and man made their way towards the mountain to speak with the dwarves and the king’s guard fell in behind him, which included his son.

 

“Halt right there. You have no business with us!” a voice called out from the destroyed door that had nonetheless been blocked by the debris.

 

“I’m here to collect the towns share of the treasure you promised us.” Bard said.

 

“I owe you nothing. It’s our peoples treasure and I’ll not share it with any and especially not with one who brings an elvish army with him as a threat!”

 

“That is not just your peoples treasure within. I am the descendant of the Lord of Dale and the wealth of Dale is also in that mountain.”

 

“And how am I to distinguish between a coin minted in Erebor and one minted in Dale. I call your bluff. You get nothing.” the sly voice said from within.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, why won’t you honor your agreement with these people? They gave you shelter and succor and you repay their kindness to you with broken promises. Why, they have suffered because of you. Their town is no more and here is the man who saved your sorry hides. For surely you would be resting inside the belly of that beast if he hadn’t killed it for you!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“I’ll not be dealing with any who ally themselves with a wicked and dishonorable elf such as you,  _ King _ Thranduil!”

 

“You lied to me and hid your reasons for entering my forest. I had every right to imprison you. Had you been honest I would have let you on your way. I owe you nothing and especially not an apology. But this isn’t about me. It’s about a bargain you struck with the townspeople and your reneging on your word. You don’t want it said that the new king under the mountain can’t be trusted, do you? That your word means nothing? A king is only as good as his word and you are not off to a very good start by breaking the only promise you’ve made.”

 

“I will not be lectured to by a deceitful elf. Off with you. I’ll give you nothing.”

 

“Well, I wish you joy of your ill gotten gain. And I hope you can eat it for you’ll not be leaving that mountain anytime soon.” Bard angrily retorted.

 

Leaving Thorin and his dwarves to the mercies of the mountain, the King and Bard made their way back to the king’s tent. Then both made their way to see to the needs of the people left broken and homeless. Many were in shock and injured and some were left so devastated from the loss of loved ones that they just stared off into space. 

 

Thranduil knew the signs of fading and though they said humans didn’t fade he didn’t believe it for a moment. The humans had a saying amongst themselves, “He died of a broken heart,” to explain why someone who had suffered a loss simply gave up the Will to live. If that wasn’t fading, Thranduil didn’t know what was.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, inside the mountain the little hobbit was aghast at his friend’s behavior. He seemed to become more covetous and more suspicious every day and he began to hear the other dwarves speaking of the “dragon-sickness” and wondered what they were going on about. When he asked, they explained that it was a sickness associated with gold. And they feared Thorin was particularly prone to is as his grandfather had also suffered from it.

 

When Bilbo had been sent in to “Burgle” he had found that which Thorin had sent him to find. The Arkenstone. But for whatever reason, and Bilbo couldn’t precisely say why himself, he had withheld the stone from the dwarf. And the more Thorin deteriorated the more he felt he had made the right decision to hold onto the stone.

 

And having made that decision, it was a simple matter to come to his next decision. Which is why he was making his way into the elven camp that was right outside the ruins of the city. With all the rushing about of the elves trying to see to the needs of the people of Esgaroth, it was easy to make his way through the camp and approach the king’s tent. He peeked inside and could see the king and the one called Bard, that had come to the mountain earlier, in earnest conversation.

 

Shamelessly eavesdropping he was surprised to find the two weren’t speaking of gold or treasure or anything to do with the dwarves. No, they were talking about seeing to the provisioning of the people of Esgaroth and he plainly heard the King offer to shelter the people in his own home during the winter months. And it was apparently not the first time he’d done so.

 

“I can assure you that I have plenty of room within my Halls for your people. I sheltered them the last time Esgaroth was destroyed by that dragon.”

 

“You don’t think we will be protected by the buildings here?”

 

“What I think is that the snows are near and you have no provisions and no fuels to keep warm.”

 

“Well, I had originally thought to take shelter within the mountain, but the dwarves are in there and unlikely to offer us succor from the elements.” 

 

“All the more reason to come to my Halls. It will be warm and we certainly know how to feed a large number of people.” the king offered with a smirk.

 

“Or perhaps you can offer Thorin a trade and he’ll pay you what he owes you?” Bilbo piped up and stepped into the tent.

 

“Who are you?” Bard asked.

 

“I’m Bilbo Baggins, at your service. And I hope I can be at your service. I have something that I think you can use to force Thorin’s hand.”

 

“And what might that be, young perian?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Hobbit, if you please.”

 

“I beg your pardon.”

 

“Hobbit, sire. We prefer to be called hobbits.”

 

“I see. Well, my young hobbit, what do you think we could possibly trade Thorin to force his hand to honor his debt to these good people?”

 

“This.” he said and plopped down a large milky white stone that glowed from the inside as though it had an inner fire.

 

“The Arkenstone!” Thranduil exclaimed, and then looked sharply at the hobbit, “How did you come by this?”

 

“I, um, claimed it as my fourteenth share of the treasure.” the hobbit said uncomfortably.

 

“Thorin is never going to forgive you for this!” 

 

“Maybe, but it might be the only thing that penetrate the dragon-sickness he has. Since entering the mountain he’s been...different. Accusing friend and kin alike of stealing from him. He’s not the Thorin I’ve come to know.”

 

“If he’s got the dragon-sickness as you say, he’ll be even less likely to act rationally. You should stay here with us. He may not be in his right mind and I’d hate for him to do you a mischief while in the throes of the sickness.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine. And I can’t just leave them. They’re my friends.”

 

“Very well, but you are welcome back with us if you find yourself in danger, Master Baggins.”

 

“Thank you, King Thranduil.”

 

~0~

 

Word had made it to the Halls that what had started as an offer of aid to the refugees of Esgaroth had turned into a full on battle. As soon as the Iron Hill dwarves had arrived and again when the orcs attacked, Thranduil had sent word to the Halls to let his wife and children know what was happening.

 

Vórimë and the rest of the family of Thranduil pensively waited for word to come whether their loved ones were safe, though Vórimë felt strongly that she’d know if either her husband or son had perished.

 

It was perhaps a week later when word came that the army of Eryn Galen was returning, led by the king and his son. The relief Vórimë and her children felt was immense and they waited with the rest of their people for the return of their kin and king. Vórimë knew there would be wounded and had all their healers on standby to take the wounded to the Healing Halls.

 

When they finally came into view Vórimë could see her husband and son, along with an old man who had a child riding before him. When they got closer she could see it was the wizard, Mithrandir. It seemed another lifetime ago when she’d last seen him. And the child was a perian. A full grown man. They stopped briefly before the bridge and then the wizard and the perian continued on their way, a escort breaking off to ride with them.

 

Then Thranduil dismissed his troops to join their families and then those who resided within the Halls continued over the bridge to dismount and then make their way to the entrance of the Halls. Vórimë embraced her son while her children welcomed their father home and while they took their brother in hand she embraced her husband and saw the despair in his eyes. She knew that any loss of his people was painful to him and she took his hand and led him inside so she could see to his needs. And she knew he needed comfort.

 

When they arrived at their chambers she led him inside and without saying a word she began unbuckling the straps to his armour. Once she had divested him she led him to their bathing pool and began to undress him, thankful she didn’t find any hurt upon him. Once he was undressed she quickly divested herself of her clothing and then she took his hand and led him into the pool where she began to gently wash him, taking care to scrub every inch of his body and then began on his hair, gently massaging his head and neck.

 

Once she had rinsed him off she continued to massage his neck and the tight muscles in his back and then she began planting light kissed an his neck and shoulders until she circled around him and began placing kisses on his face. She pushed him back on the steps, his hips out of the water and she worked her way down his neck and chest until she came to his hips and took his hardening member into her mouth and began to lave him up and down and them taking him deeply into her mouth, working up and down until she began to hear his breath quicken, but still she kept up her pace until he caught his breath and his seed spurted into the back of her throat and she made sure she got every drop of of him. 

 

Then she began her ministrations again and when he once again responded she lifted herself over him and sank down deeply upon him, impaling herself on this thickness. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, not really interested in passion, but needing her closeness ever so much. And as she rode him his body responded to hers as she knew it would as she touched him in all the ways she knew would please him as the practiced hands of a wife knows when touching her husband. 

 

And as she increased her pace and their quick breathing was synchronized she saw tears tracing out of the corners of his eyes and she could feel his pain through their bond and she filled him with her love and felt the Flame flare up and fill them both and she knew it was the healing Flame and as he peaked a second time he collapsed in her arms and sobbed as all the pain poured out of him and she held onto him and soothed him as best she could knowing what he needed from her and she willingly gave him everything he needed to heal and to draw strength from her for his duties weren’t over yet. And they both knew it. 

 

When they had rinsed off for the final time she led him out of the pool and dried him off and then quickly took care of herself and then she led him to their bed and bid him lay for a rest. He wouldn’t have long, but she knew he probably hadn’t slept in days and he needed at least a short reverie before he took up his duties before he allowed himself a proper rest. Then she dressed and went in search of her son. 

 

She found Legolas in his chambers with his brother and sister and it appeared they had seen to his needs. Stripped and bathed he was dressed and looked ready to drop, so she only stayed briefly to hear how their expedition had progressed from his point of view. And from what she heard it seemed as though he had stuck to his father’s side and had used his own Flame. He had been able to protect both of them from missiles and arrows and the longer the battle had progress the easier it had become for him to begin turning their foes blades to the side and the easier it was for both he and his father to dispatch them. She gave her son a tight embrace before she shooed his siblings out of the room and had him lay down for a rest himself. 

 

She then returned to the chambers she shared with her husband but not before ordering a repast for both father and son to be laid in their sitting rooms so they would have something to nibble on once they awoke. Then she went into her bed chamber and crawled into bed to embrace her sleeping husband, so she could give him her strength and healing, even while he slept.

 

~0~

 

The next several days were hard ones. The King had to oversee the laying to rest of those he had lost in battle. Had to visit every family member who had lost someone and then he had to grant permission to those who just couldn’t bear to continue on without their loved one and wished to take sail. Keeping in mind what Radagast had said he made sure to send missives along with some of his people to pass along to Círdan and also to his father.

 

After all the solemn ceremonies were completed and all tried to get back to their lives, Radagast made an appearance and Thranduil didn’t know whether to be angry at the wizard or not. He chose not. He just didn’t have the energy for it.

 

“Hello Radagast. What brings you here.” he asked wearily.

 

“I came to see how you were doing, my friend.” 

 

“I’ve just buried dozens of my people and have lost dozens more. How do you think I’m doing?”

 

“I’m sorry. I know you think I’ve betrayed you, but it had to happen this way. Any other way would have given the enemy a weapon that would have killed thousands. Tens of thousands.”

 

“You mean the dragon.”

 

“Yes, I mean the dragon. That is why we went to flush Sauron from your forest and sent the company at the same time to flush out the dragon. We had foreseen the scion of Girion would dispatch him and we had to strike now, simultaneously, so they couldn’t come to one another's aid.”

 

“Why couldn’t you tell me this?”

 

“There are things we are not allowed to divulge. To do so would change the outcome.”

 

“But you interfered in my realm. You set the dwarves free.”

 

“I didn’t. I merely cast a simple sleeping spell on two of your men in the cellar. Everything else was accomplished by a small hobbit. He would have done the same eventually. I just assured that he did what he was meant to do in a timely manner, for time was of the essence.”

 

“Bilbo? He was within my Halls? Well, that explains the necklace he gave me. He said he owed it to me for my hospitality but I didn’t understand what he meant. He’s a better burglar than I gave him credit for.”

 

“He had the help of a magic ring. It made him invisible. That is how he was able to evade your guards.”

 

“Well, regardless, I took your suggestion and sent missives to both Círdan and my father. It should make Círdan happy to know his long wait will at last be coming to an end.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure it shall. You know he’s wed, do you not?”

 

“Truly? That’s a hard task to be given. And a lot to ask of a wed ellon. I hope they repay him someday for all these ages he’s spent separated from his wife.”

 

“I do as well. I plan on reminding those there of the debt they owe him.” the wizard replied with a smirk.

 

“So, now that Sauron is gone and the dragon is dead, are we to be given a respite?”

 

“Probably not. Don’t forget the Nazgûl. Even when Sauron had been gone from Dol Guldur he made sure his lieutenants were there. I would expect that one or more of them will be taking up residence there once again. They can cause almost as much mischief as their master.”

 

“When will this ever end?” the king asked wearily.

 

“I can tell you this is the beginning of the end. As I told you before, you have less than two hundred years left in Ennor. Should everything go according to plan and nothing alters the visions we have seen, Sauron will be gone before the times comes for you all to leave.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling that the next two hundred years will crawl by. It is said a hundred years is a mere blink in the eye of an elf. That is not true. Sometimes time crawls just as slowly for us as it does for anyone else in this world. Especially when things are at their darkest. It is when things are going well that time flies, as the humans say.”

 

“Well, it will feel as though it is crawling, then. For I see it will get very dark, indeed, before the sun again breaks out upon the land. But it will be for the last time.”

 

“Oh joy.” Thranduil said dryly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Third Age 3018 - 3019**

Radagast had called the beginning of the end those events that took place when the dragon, Smaug, had been killed. But for Thranduil, it was when the Ranger, Strider, had brought a wretched creature to his Halls to house in his cells. He had told the king that the creature was dangerous and Gandalf had thought it safest to house him in Thranduil’s cells.

 

It had been a matter of months when the creature had begged for fresh air and sunshine that the guards had relented and thinking it a kindness for the wretch had taken him outside into the forest where the thing had immediately climbed a tree and while the guards were thus distracted a sudden orc attack had been enough to allow the thing to escape as the guards fought for their lives, several losing that battle.

 

When the king had learned of the attack he was, of course, grieved at the loss of life that had occurred and also disturbed the wretched creature had escaped and wondered if the thing had somehow been able to contact the Dark Lord who assisted him to escape. Legolas had offered to go to Imladris to inform the wise there of what had occurred. Thranduil agreed, though he insisted his son have a full escort for the journey.

 

Several weeks later the king was shocked to find that the escort had returned without his son. When questioned they responded that Lord Elrond had sent a missive for them to deliver that would explain all. Thranduil could tell his guards were uneasy and that told him that whatever his son had done had been without telling his escort.

 

The missive was short and to the point. They were undertaking a journey that had to be kept in the strictest confidence that none may know about and that Legolas had volunteered to be part of the company that was undertaking this task.

 

Thranduil was understandably upset and he didn’t know it, but it would be a year before he saw his son again. It was the longest the two had ever been separated and what was worse for the king was he didn’t know where his son was or if he needed aid. It was the worst position a father could be put in and there was nothing Thranduil could do about it. Except wait.

 

But that wasn’t all. Radagast came to him to warn him that dark forces were amassing and he should prepare himself for battle. The Dark Lord had apparently decided to strike at all the free peoples of Ennor and he wasn’t the only target. He informed the king he had already warned the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Esgaroth and Dale. King Dain had prepared for battle while opening his mountain to all the women and children of the mannish towns.

 

“They’re also going to attack Lothlórien. It was the Lady who tipped me off that these attacks were going to occur. I’ve been on the road and informing all the mannish towns I could cover to your south and east before I made my way back up north to Esgaroth, Dale and Erebor. And now I’ve come to you. I will provide what aid I can, but I think those of your family that carry the Elostirion Flame might be of great use to you. You must think of a way for them to aid you without placing themselves in harms way. I will help in any way I can for I am fond of you and your family and I’ve seen the attack upon you will be fierce. Devastating. I don’t know what sort of losses you will incur, but I’ve see a fire. One that the orcs plan to use against you. To burn you out.”

 

“I feel like this is the end of everything, old friend. Everything you’ve said is upon us and yet I feel the loss of my son the most.”

 

“Don't despair, my friend. Your son was not so long ago in Lothlórien. Safe. Have no fear on his account. But you must repel this attack. You must hold the line, for if you don’t then these fiends will be free to harry your son and you don’t want that.”

 

When the attack came it was fierce, indeed. Thranduil took the wizard’s advice and had his wife, children and grandchildren strategically placed to help deflect arrows. When the orcs set the fire in desperation as they could see their arrows were having little effect, Vórimë found that she could control the wildfire and direct it toward the orcs. And not only were the orcs consumed in the blaze, but the infestation that was the spiders, the orcs allies, were also consumed. Then Vórimë, Oronor, Ornel Bandir and Baneth were able, together to suppress and then smother the fires.

 

When the smoke cleared the devastation was vast. Thranduil was heartbroken at the damage to his forest and the life within it, but he was grateful to his wife and family for their efforts in protecting his people and for their marvelous ability to quench the fire before it burned the whole of his forest. And while he had many of his people who had taken injury he had not lost a single one to death and for that he knew it was due to the efforts of his family in shielding his troops.

 

After the Battle Under the Trees, Thranduil rode with his army down to the Southern Reaches of Eryn Galen where he had arranged to meet with the forces of Celeborn to destroy Dol Guldur once and for all. He’d still been young when his father had come here and built that wonderful city on the hill, Amon Lanc.

 

Oropher had wanted to give his son a secure and happy home and Amon Lanc had provided that security. To see it now was heartbreaking. And he’d be the first to wish to destroy the place the enemy had turned from a place of beauty into the nightmare it was now.

 

As he looked across the plain, a once forested land, now blacked and deforested, he saw his kinsmen standing much the same as himself, waiting. Galadriel was standing several yards before them. She looked to be standing, but Thranduil suspected she was gathering her strength. Suddenly she lifted her slim pale arms and the ground shuddered under their feet.

 

The many buildings and towers that made up Dol Guldur shook and began to crumble and then tumble, crashing and taking down what was beneath them. Explosions could be heard deep underground and balls of fire erupted from the crumbling structure. Then it began to implode, collapsing in upon itself and the whole began to sink into the ground. The ground seemed to turn to quicksand, swallowing all that was above it.

 

It would be several hours before the whole of it was gone, but for now the place was emptying out its orcs like a disturbed anthill. Then they all felt the air lighten and the orcs all cried out in despair, for the One Ring had been destroyed and the power of Sauron broken and destroyed forever. Then the forces of Thranduil and Celeborn fell upon them and a mighty battle took place. When all the dust had settled there was no trace of Dol Guldur and every orc had been slain.

 

Then the three met afterwards to enter into an agreement to split the Greenwood into three. In honor of his son, Thranduil proposed to rename the forest Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil would retain the northern reaches, the Beornings and Woodmen would have Central Lasgalen. With the destruction of the One Ring, Lady Galadriel’s ring, Nenya, was just a ring now, and Lothlórien, like Imladris, would quickly fade and cease to be. To that end, the Galadhrim would be moved from there and relocated into the Southern Reaches and it would be renamed East Lórien.

 

“Husband, would you excuse me a moment? I need to speak with King Thranduil for a moment."

 

“Of course, my love.” Celeborn replied, already knowing what she wanted to discuss with his kinsman. And he got up and went to see to his Galadhrim.

 

Looking directly at Thranduil, Galadriel said, "I believe you have a question for me, don't you, King Thranduil?"

 

“Why did you tell Vórimë not to be crowned as my queen?” Thranduil asked abruptly, as this was the one thing that had been bothering him for two millennia.

 

“Because when the four sisters came to me and I looked to see how they might be cured of Saruman’s curse I saw that you and she would wed. But in all the paths I saw, the elven queen died. The only path I saw where she would live is if she remained uncrowned, as your consort.”

 

“If this is truly so, why didn’t you just tell me?

 

“Because you wouldn’t have believed me.”

 

“So you just let me think you were interfering, yet again? Allowing our realms to be sundered?”

 

“It was only for a short time and you were always there when we needed you. As we were there when you needed us.”

 

“But now you’re leaving.” he said, rather grieved that there would now be no time to renew the bonds of friendship with her and his kinsman.

 

“Yes, now I’m leaving. As is Elrond. I was born there. My daughter is there. It won’t be such a hardship. But there is something else, my lord. I’m afraid that the noble quest your son undertook to rid the world of the Dark Lord came at a high cost to him. He has heard the gulls at Pelargir. ”

 

“You are telling me my son has the sea longing?”

 

“Yes, I tried to warn him but he is his father’s son and you raised a loyal son and he chose to give his loyalty to his friend. He would have followed him anywhere, regardless of the the cost to himself. And while he is strong like his father, there will come a day he won’t be able to resist the call. And soon after he sails you and yours will sail as well.”

 

“So Radagast has said. But this is my home.”

 

“Aman is home to all elves, Thranduil. And don’t forget, your parents are there. Many you lost in battle are there. And your son will be there. He will find a joy there that he didn’t here. You’ll want to be there to share that with him. And you’ll bring my husband back to me when you sail. Besides, your family and mine will soon join, as I think you already know.” she said with a smile.

 

“So you’re saying all will be well.” He said with a smirk, but he took note that she said his son would find a wife in Aman. He _did_ want to be there to share that joy with his son. Legolas deserved to find peace and happiness.

 

“I’m saying all will be well.”

 

~0~

 

**Fourth Age 1 - 120**

Legolas had promised his friend he would stay and rebuild Ithilien. He had brought many elves with him to help him keep his word to the king of Gondor at the end of the War of the Ring. He had returned home from time to time and once for the wedding of his sister to Elrohir as Ornel finally forgave him for his years of darkness and folly.

 

He returned again when Elladan married his niece, Baneth, who was the image of his sister which made Legolas hope that she wasn’t a replacement for his sister. But he could be doing his friend a disservice. Elladan and Baneth seemed suited in a way that he and his sister weren’t.

 

The twins had finally abandoned the fading Imladris and had gone to the newly dubbed Eryn Lasgalen and stayed with their father-in-honor, rather than their grandfather, Celeborn. Legolas couldn’t fault them there. Who would wish to live in a talen, no matter how lovely when there were his father’s Halls? He had been to every elven realm within Ennor and even to the splendors of Gondor and had to honestly say his father’s Halls were the most lovely and luxurious Halls in all of Arda.

 

There had been a steady exodus of elves since the end of the war and little by little it felt to those remaining behind that the magic of the world was leaving with them. At one point, Eldarion, son of Aragorn and Arwen, cornered his Uncles to remonstrate with them on their decision to leave Arda. “Uncles! If you leave, if all the elves leave, you will take the magic of this world with you. You can’t do that!” he exclaimed.

 

“Nephew, I can’t speak for any others, but if we stay it will be considered our choice as peredhel to become human. We will lose our eldar gift and we will age and die just like any other mortal. So the magic would die anyway.” Elrohir said.

 

“It must be to Eru’s purpose that mankind live in a different kind of world. You may not have the magic of the eldar, but neither will you have the horror of the darkness that marred this world while we were in it.” Elladan added.

 

And Eldarion let the matter rest, for he didn’t want to be the reason his uncles chose the death of a mortal when they were both wed to elven ladies. Knowing the different destinies of their people he would be asking them to separate themselves from their wives forever. Or at least until the unmaking of the world. He would never ask that of anyone, but most especially not the uncles he loved so dearly.

 

When word came that Aragorn was at the end of his life, Legolas rode with the twins to Gondor to be there for the end. The twins, he knew, were going for their sister. And when Aragorn passed they took her to Lothlórien where she passed beyond the circles of the world and they laid their sister to rest.

 

They left for the last time and returned to the Forest of Thranduil. Then was made ready for the last elves of Arda to leave forever.

 

When Legolas asked why they were joining he and Gimli to sail to Aman, Thranduil said with a smug look on his face, “Just once I wanted one of Lady Galadriel’s visions to be wrong. She said I would sail after you and bring her husband with me. So unless she meant that my ship would somehow be behind yours, I am going to thwart that vision.”

 

“Just in case she _did_ mean that we should probably be on the same ship.” Legolas quipped, willing to play his father’s game.

 

“That’s the spirit, my son!” Thranduil chuckled.

 

Celeborn and his Galadhrim joined the exodus and Celeborn rode with Thranduil and his family, since they were even closer kin now. And all traveled to Mithlond to the waiting ships of Círdan the Shipwright and his Falathrim as all took ship, bringing with them the Elostirion Stone. And then the last host of elves, the last wizard, Radagast and one dwarf, left Middle Earth forever for the Undying Lands of Aman, also known as Valinor. Elvenhome.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of Vórimë - True, Faithful, Steadfast Heart  
> Pronunciation of Vórimë - Voe·rye·may  
> Nickname Rimë - Rye·may  
> Gladduin - Forest River  
> Ithilduin - Name of River before Enchanted  
> Gûlduin - Enchanted River  
> Fëa - Soul *** Gwador - Sworn Brother (no blood relation)  
> Ellon - Male Elf *** Ellyn - Male Elves (pl)  
> Ellith - Female Elf *** Ellyth - Female Elves (pl)  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad *** Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Yestarë - New Year (First Day of Spring)  
> Ethuil - Spring *** Laer - Summer  
> Iavas - Autumn *** Firith - Late Autumn  
> Rhîw - Winter *** Yule - Midwinter Festival (Christmas)  
> Echuir - Stirring (last season between Winter and Full Spring)  
> Curunír/Saruman - Wizard/Istari Maiar of Valinor  
> Mithrandir/Gandalf - Wizard/Istari Maiar of Valinor


End file.
